Bailes de Pasión
by I'mLiilo
Summary: Isabella Swan nunca ha sido buena en nada que implique equilibrio y coordinación, salvo en el baile. René consigue al mejor bailarín en todo Forks y se lo presenta a su hija, la sorpresa que se llevara Bella al saber que su pareja de baile es nada mas ni nada menos que Edward Cullen, su némesis. ¡SUMARY COMPLETO DENTRO!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__solo la trama es mía._

* * *

**Éste fic podrá tener contenido sexual que perturbará las mentes sensibles. Si continúas la lectura que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Bailes de pasión****  
**

Isabella Swan nunca ha sido buena en nada que implique equilibrio y coordinación, salvo en el baile. Desde pequeña su madre, René, la inscribió en clases particulares de baile y desde entonces no ha dejado de practicar; posee una gracia exquisita al momento de mover sus pies al ritmo de la música y por esta razón su madre la inscribe en un concurso de baile donde el primer premio es una beca al cien por ciento para la academia de baile a la que Bella anhela asistir.

René consigue al mejor bailarín en todo Forks y se lo presenta a su hija, la sorpresa que se llevara Bella al saber que su pareja de baile es nada mas ni nada menos que Edward Cullen, su némesis. El chico con el que guarda una enemistad prácticamente desde que le conoció.

¿El roce de la piel, la respiración agitada y la unión de sus cuerpos tendrá algo que ver al momento de mejorar su relación?

* * *

_Bien, ¿Les gusta?_

_¿Merece un Review?, ¿Aunque sea pequeñito?_

_De este fic ya tengo varios capitulos adelantados por lo que no habrá problema con las actualizaciones ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia._

_Espero que les guste :) y tendré el próximo pronto n_n_

* * *

**Bailes de pasión.**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Buscando pareja"**

**Bella PoV.**

Me encontraba sentada en la cama, admirando el viejo volante que mamá me había entregado una semana atrás. Era el último día de inscripciones y yo había fracasado en el intento de conseguir pareja para el concurso, lo que significaba que tendría que aceptar la pareja que mamá había conseguido para mi, pareja a la que no conocía, lo cual me ponía sumamente ansiosa.

Me recosté en la cama y recordé mis fallidos intentos para convencer a Mike Newton para que me ayudara. Después trate de convencer a Jasper Hale, el novio de mi mejor amiga, pero este también se negó. Por ultimo recurrí a Jacob Black, mi amigo de la infancia, me reí al recordar cuando trate de convencerlo

_ Inicio del Flashback _

—Vamos, Jake ¡Solo es un concurso! —le grité, alzando las manos al cielo dramáticamente. Nos encontrábamos en su garaje.  
—Ya te lo dije, Bells ¡Tengo dos pies izquierdos! Jamás podría ser tu pareja, solo te dejaría en ridículo frente a esos jueces.  
— ¡Claro que no! Yo podría enseñarte las coreografías, solo debes memorizarlas, no es necesario que sepas como moverte de improvisado —suplique.  
—Pero si…  
—Pero nada, ven —me puse de pie y le subí el volumen a la estéreo de su auto.

Tome la mano de Jake y la coloque en mi cintura, trate de hacer que se moviera pero era tanto como pedirle a las montañas que se movieran.

— ¡Vamos Jake, muévete! —le gruñí.  
—Pero no quiero lastimarte —contesto compungido.  
—Es baile ¿Cómo podrías lastimarme? —Conteste divertida —solo muévete ¿Quieres?

Comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, no lo hacia tan mal. Sonreí, parecía que había encontrado a mi pareja perfecta, levante la mirada hasta su rostro y mi sonrisa decayó; en su semblante dominaba una rara mueca de dolor, como si le estuviera enterrando una estaca en el pie.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Jake? —pregunté, tratando de no reír a carcajadas por su expresión.

Me arrepentí en el acto de haberle hablado puesto que movió su pie para dar el siguiente paso y este termino encima del mío; tuve que morder mi labio para no gritar.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó, alejándose de mi como si le hubiese dado toques.  
—Estoy bien, Jake. Intentémoslo de nuevo —conteste tratando de aminorar su falla.  
— ¿Estas loca? Esta vez fue un pisotón, ¡Quien sabe que podría ser a la próxima! Lo siento Bella, yo no puedo ser tu pareja para el concurso.  
—Pero ya se lo pedí a todos en el pueblo y necesito una pareja para este viernes o mi madre me conseguirá una y ten por seguro que no querré ver que clase de bailarín conseguirá —le conteste haciendo un mohín.  
— ¿Ya le preguntaste a Cullen?  
— ¿A Alice? No puedo llevarla a ella a menos que la disfrace de hombre, Jake —me queje.  
—No me refería a la enana, sino a su hermano.  
— ¡¿Estas loco? Jamás en la vida le pediría un favor así a Edward Cullen, sabes mejor que nadie que no nos llevamos bien, ¡Es un engreído que cree que el mundo gira alrededor de él!  
— ¿Te imaginas si tu madre se lo pide?  
—La mataría.  
— ¿Le dirías que no aun cuando el fuera tu única esperanza?  
—No digas estupideces, Jake. Mejor sube a tu cacharro y llévame a casa —conteste poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ Fin del flashback _

El toque de unos nudillos contra mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de mi madre.

—Hola, cariño —me saludó.  
—Hola, mamá.  
—Hoy es viernes ¿Ya tienes a tu pareja? —preguntó emocionada.  
—No —conteste sin emoción alguna —lo que significa que tú ganas, llévame con tu bailarín estrella.

La sonrisa de mi madre se ensancho y me abrazo con fuerza.

—Pero tengo una condición para ti.  
— ¿Cuál?  
—Bueno, el chico que conseguí como bailarín me dijo que participaría en el concurso si tú se lo pides personalmente.  
Bufe — ¿De quien estamos hablando?  
—De Edward Cullen.  
— ¡¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Sabes a la perfección que ese tipo y yo no nos llevamos bien!  
—Pues el pareció bastante convencido con la idea, solo me pidió eso.  
— ¡Claro! Porque quiere ver como me trago mi orgullo al pedírselo.  
—Pues es eso o quedarte sin participar en el concurso y por consiguiente te quedas sin la posibilidad de asistir a la academia de baile que quieres.

Me limite a observar a mi madre, ¡Se había vuelto realmente loca! Mira que pedirle a Edward Cullen que fuera mi pareja para el concurso, si bien era más que consiente que él era el único que podría estar a mi nivel, jamás me había imaginado que mi madre llegara a tal punto a sabiendas de mi enemistad con ese chico. Pero yo anhelaba ir a esa academia de baile así que tendría que tragarme mi orgullo e ir hasta la casa de los Cullen a pedirle al ser más egoísta y engreído del planeta que fuera mi pareja para el concurso.

No me agradó nada llegar a casa de los Cullen con esa tarea, le pedí a mi madre que me dejara ir sola, así al menos Edward no tendría que fingir ante ella y me diría sus verdaderas intenciones al aceptar la petición de mi madre.

—Bella, por un momento pensé que no vendrías —dijo el muy sínico al abrirme la puerta.  
—Será mejor que vayamos al punto, Cullen —le advertí.  
—Está bien, habla pequeña —contestó sonriente.  
—Necesito un compañero para entrar a un concurso de baile en Chicago, y… bueno, quiero que seas mi pareja —vi como una picara sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.  
— ¿Tu pareja?  
—Si, mi pareja… pero de baile —aclaré.  
—Claro, de baile ¿De que pensabas que hablaba?  
—De nada —mentí.  
—Aunque si quisieras… yo podría ser otra clase de pareja para ti —contestó acercándose a mí e invadiendo mi espacio personal, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?  
— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Cullen? —le pregunté cuando estuvo tan cerca que llegue a olfatear el aroma de su loción.

Mi compañero no contesto, se limitó a verme a los ojos por un largo rato estando a escasos cinco centímetros de distancia de mi rostro. Entonces, tomándome totalmente desprevenida; me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo en ademan seductor.

* * *

_¿Y bien, les ha gustado? Espero que sí._

_¿Me dejarían un rr? ¡Por favorcito! ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto, besos a todas n_n_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bailes de Pasión  
Capitulo 2  
"Esto no será sencillo"**

**Bella PoV.**

No supe descifrar si fue el contacto con su fornido pecho o la cercanía con ese par de joyas verdes, lo que me hizo estremecer entre los brazos de mi opresor. Estábamos sumamente cerca; su gélido aliento se estampaba contra mi rostro haciéndome desear besar esos labios rojos que tenia tan próximos a los míos, me invadieron unas increíbles ganas de acariciar su cabello perfectamente ordenado y descubrir lo que había detrás de esos carnosos labios con mi propia lengua… levante mis ojos hasta toparme con lo suyos y entonces, el encanto se rompió. ¡Estábamos hablando de Edward Cullen! El chico más engreído, presuntuoso, odioso y presumido de todo el instituto, ¿Cómo podría tener ganas de besarlo? ¡Si yo lo detestaba!

— ¡Quítate de encima, Cullen! —le gruñí, con la mandíbula tensa.

El soltó una risita sardónica, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que este tan cerca de ti? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más.  
—Sí —confesé, ceñuda —porque siento que ya no podre aguantar las ganas de vomitar al estar tan cerca de ti, así que ¡Quítate!

Me removí entre sus brazos pero era más fuerte de lo que había imaginado y no logre separarme de él; sino al contrario, terminamos en una extraña posición contra la pared oeste de la mansión Cullen y más cerca el uno del otro.

— ¿Sabes que pienso, Swan? Pienso que te molesta que este cerca de ti porque tu sientes algo por mí —dijo, seguro de sus palabras.  
— ¡Estas bromeando! —Contesté, estallando en carcajadas —Yo no siento nada hacia ti que no sea asco y desprecio.  
— ¿Por qué no confiesas todo de una vez, Swan? Nos harías las cosas mas fáciles a los dos —mientras hablaba se iba acercando más y más a mí, hasta llegar al punto de que sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia de los míos.  
—Yo… yo no tengo nada que confesar, Cullen —contesté, en un débil susurro.  
—No te creo —dijo antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos.

Por dentro me moría por probar esos labios y encontrarles sabor, recorrer con mi lengua el interior de su boca, estampar mi cuerpo con el suyo, acariciar sus cabellos cobrizos, sentir sus manos sobre mi… le di acceso completo a mi boca, acarició con la punta de su lengua la comisura de mis labios y después me besó como si me necesitase. Yo inconscientemente le respondí el beso, amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo y disfrutando del momento.

"¡Pero que demonios te pasa, Isabella!" me regañe a mi misma "¡Es Edward Cullen, tu Némesis, tu dolor en el trasero! ¡Apártate de él ahora mismo antes de que crea realmente sus palabras!"

Mi voz razonable habló, y muy a pesar supe que tenía razón. Tenia que apartarme antes de que Edward creyera que podría tenerme a su merced, si íbamos a estar juntos en esto tendría que dejarle mis puntos claros.

Me revolví en su agarre pero mal interpreto mis fallidos intentos de alejarlo de mí y en su lugar me apretujo más entre sus brazos; ¡Quitarse esa sanguijuela de encima no seria fácil! Así que convertí una de mis manos en puños y le golpee en la mandíbula. Se separó de mí inmediatamente mientras acariciaba lentamente la parte afectada.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —grito, viéndome a los ojos con furia.  
— ¡Te dije que te alejaras! ¿Crees que puedes besarme cuando quieras? Yo no soy como el tipo de niñitas que acostumbras, Cullen. Si vamos a hacer esto tendrás que respetarme —grité, para después limpiar mi boca con la manga de mi sudadera.  
— ¡Pero bien que me respondiste! —Contestó, la rabia por haber herido su ego de macho resplandecía en su mirada.  
—Estaba con la guardia baja, podría esperar todo de ti menos eso.  
— ¡Eres una malagradecida! ¿Sabes cuantas chicas desearían por besar estos labios? Tú tienes la oportunidad ¡Y me golpeas! —gritó, molesto.  
—Yo no quiero besar a un chico como tu. Eres un engreído, prepotente, estúpido, altanero, fastidioso…  
—Y tú eres una grosera, egoísta e interesada.  
— ¿Interesada? ¡Como te atreves! —grité, ofendida.  
—Tu maldito interés es lo que te trajo aquí —contestó, cruzándose de brazos —sino quisieras ganar ese estúpido concurso no estarías aquí.

Lo observe con odio pero sabia que tenia razón ¡Mi maldito interés me había llevado hasta ahí!

— ¿Sabes que? ¡Tienes razón! —Contesté, tomando mis cosas para salir de ahí.  
— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, confundido.  
—Iré a ver a otra persona, menos odiosa y prepotente —le grité en la cara —quédate con tu estúpido baile y demás, yo buscaré mi pareja por otro lado.  
—Swan, tú y yo sabemos que no encontraras a nadie en este pueblucho —contestó, sardónico.

Me siguió hasta la puerta de su casa, ¡Yo estaba que echaba humo! Sabía que él tenía razón y era precisamente eso lo que me hacia sentir tan furiosa conmigo misma.

— ¡No me importa si tengo que ir hasta el fin del mundo para conseguir otra pareja de baile! —Grité antes de salir de su casa  
—Swan, no seas estúpida y vuelve acá —gritó.

Lo escuché atravesar la gravilla del camino de la entrada pero le ignoré. Llegué a la manilla de mi auto pero en eso sentí como me tomaba del brazo y me aprisionaba entre su pecho y la carrocería de mi coche.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —grité, con lagrimas en los ojos. Siempre que me enojaba las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, era un hábito humillante y que no había logrado controlar todavía.  
—Vamos, Bella ¿Vas a dejar de lado tu sueño de ganar ese concurso por un simple beso?  
—Cullen… por favor… —supliqué.  
—Me mantendré alejado, lo prometo… solo, no seas estúpida —me interrumpió.  
—Si haremos esto será únicamente como un trabajo. Nada pasara, Cullen ¿Entendido? No soy tu juguete ni nada parecido.  
—Esta bien, Swan —contestó, alejándose de mi y dedicándome una sonrisa de lado — ¿Te parece si vamos a ensayar un poco? —agregó, ofreciéndome su mano.

Suspire. Estar con Edward Cullen no seria nada fácil. Y mucho menos si acababa de descubrir que era un excelente besador y que tenía unas ganas incontrolables de lanzarme contra él y aprisionarlo en un abrazo mortal.

* * *

_Hola, hola… estoy aquí en con el segundo capitulo._

_Espero que haya gustado ^_^_

_Les tendré pronto el próximo capitulo… (Siempre y cuando no se me olvide, porque ese es mi problema. Demasiado despistada… en todos los sentidos)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo de esta historia, ojala les guste :)_

* * *

**Bailes de pasión.**

**Capitulo 3  
Odiándote con cada fibra de mi ser.**

**Bella PoV**

Rechace la idea de ir a practicar con Cullen, diciendo que necesitaba ir en busca de la música y pensar un poco en la coreografía. A él no pareció hacerle mucha gracia pero aun así aceptó y me dejo ir. Al subir a mi coche conduje sin mirar atrás en completo silencio, estaba confundida por lo que había pasado con Edward, nunca habíamos estado tan cerca el uno del otro, puesto que nunca nos soportábamos… éramos como polos opuestos. Yo una chica de casa, dedicada a la escuela y el baile de salón, y él… bueno, él era el típico galán que todo instituto debe tener, el que sale con una hoy y con otra mañana, el que no se toma nada ni a nadie en serio. Un engreído. Prepotente, un…. Respire hondo tratando de calmarme para lograr llegar en una pieza hasta mi casa.

Agradecí que mi madre se encontrara en su tienda de instrumentos musicales que había fundado hace varios años con la señora Cullen, papá tampoco estaba así que no hubo quien me preguntara como me había ido. Tome un vaso de limonada y subí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de mi, si alguien llegaba le quedaría claro que no quería ser molestada mientras trabajaba.

Puse mi bebida en la mesita de noche y cogí una libreta y mi laptop para tirarme sobre la cama. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y necesitaba montar al menos un cuarto de la coreografía para mañana.

Al abrir mi bandeja de entrada me tope con un correo que habían mandado los organizadores del concurso, diciéndome que Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan estaban formalmente inscritos en el concurso, que era necesaria nuestra presentación dentro de dos semanas en Chicago para la primera etapa eliminatoria que consistiría en un baile de Rock and Roll y otro libre. Suspiré, tendría mucho en que trabajar.

Lo primero que hice fue crear una lista de reproducción de posibles canciones que podríamos usar, también analicé varios videos en la red de otras parejas bailando rock and roll y anote mentalmente los pasos que podríamos usar al principio de la canción. Traté de estar concentrada en todo momento en la pantalla de mi computadora pero de vez en cuando mi mente divagaba hacia aquellos carnosos labios que se habían estampado contra los míos con un infinito grado de posesión, como si besarme hubiese sido su mas grande anhelo.

**(...)**

El sonido de mi despertador me levanto a la mañana siguiente. Salte de la cama por el susto mis pies se habían quedados enrollados en la sabana y hechos un completo lio, en un impulso de tratar de apagar el despertador que pillaba como loco y tratar de liberar mis pies de su prisión, perdí el poco equilibrio del que soy poseedora y termine estampando mi rostro, junto a todo mi cuerpo, en el suelo haciendo que sonara un golpe seco al caer.

¿Por qué tenia que sucederme eso a mi? ¿Era capaz de hacer una voltereta y un salto en la pista de baile pero no era capaz de liberar mis piernas de una simple sabana?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y escuche la voz preocupada de mi madre.

— ¿Bella, donde estas?

—Aquí —conteste sin levantar mi rostro del suelo.

La escuche acercarse y después me llego el rastro de una risa disimulada.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunto ayudándome a levantar.

—Decidí bajar de una manera muy original de la cama esta mañana —conteste irónica.

—Pues espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer —murmuro dejando salir la risa contenida.

La mire con cara de pocos amigos y me puse de pie —Genial, ¡Hasta mi madre se burla de mi! —dije levantando los brazos hacia el cielo de modo dramático.

Después del accidente con la cama, me di una ducha rápida y baje a desayunar. Mi padre ya se había ido y mi madre se alistaba para ir a la tienda.

—No llegare temprano hoy, iré a mostrarle la coreografía a Cull… a Edward —dije cuando termine mi desayuno.

— ¿Ya la tienes lista? —pregunto.

—Casi, anoche estuve viendo algunos videos y cogí varias ideas —murmure metiendo la portátil a mi mochila y cogiendo mis libros.

— Y… ¿Cómo te fue con Edward ayer? ¿Podrán sobrevivir sin matarse uno al otro? —preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

—Si, mamá…. O al menos eso espero. Es tan… —suspire y negué con la cabeza —tengo que irme, chao.

Llegue a la escuela y como siempre me esperaba mi molesta pero encantadora mejor amiga, le sonreí a distancia y fuimos juntas a clases. Todo era tan monótono en mi vida que por un instante me resulto excitante el hecho de tener algo que hacer después de clases.

El día paso sin pormenores, las clases se fueron lentamente igual que todos los días. En gimnasia comenzamos a jugar baloncesto, esta era la única clase que Alice y yo no compartíamos y estaba feliz de eso… pero por otro lado, también era la única clase que Edward Cullen y yo compartíamos.

—Vamos a formar parejas —ordenó el entrenador.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie prontamente y formaron pareja con sus amigas, con los chicos paso lo mismo. Yo solo me quede de pie observando como iban de aquí a allá, en momentos como ese odiaba que Alice fuera mi única amiga y que no tuviéramos esa clase juntas.

—Swan, ¿Y tu pareja? —preguntó el entrenador al verme de pie entre un grupo de chicas, totalmente desorientada.

—Yo… creo que… no tengo una —contesté, rogando internamente que me dejara fuera de la actividad por considerarme demasiado estúpida como ser el mismo mi pareja.

El entrenador suspiro y paso la mirada entre la fila de chicos, una sonrisa ocupo su rostro y supe que estaba perdida.

—Cullen, ¿Tiene pareja? —El aludido no tuvo tiempo de salir de su estupor, el entrenador agrego rápidamente —Bien, júntese con Swan. Trate de no ser muy brusco con ella.

El profesor pasó una pelota de baloncesto a Cullen y al resto de las parejas antes de empezar a ladrar órdenes. Edward se acerco lentamente hasta donde yo estaba, ¿Tendría que aguantarlo también en gimnasia? ¡La vida estaba definitivamente en mi contra!

— ¿Piensas mover tu trasero hasta aquí o tengo que ir por ti para ponerte en tu lugar? —pregunto botando la pelota en el suelo.

—Se amable, Cullen. Soy una chica —conteste con una sonrisa sardónica moviéndome hasta mi lugar correspondiente.

—Una chica, ¡Claro! —contesto con ironía y me arrojo el balón en mi dirección.

El mismo sabia de mi falta de coordinación en los deportes ¡Me había visto caer y llevarme gente conmigo al tratar de jugar! Por ende sabia que no atraparía la pelota en el aire que venia hacia mi, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente ¡Apartarme de su trayectoria! Y eso fue lo hice.

— ¿No puedes coger una simple pelota de baloncesto? —gruño enojado mientras iba por ella.

Me mordí la lengua para no contestarle, él me conocía, habíamos compartido gimnasia desde siempre y mi repulsión y poca habilidad en el tema no era un secreto para nadie.

—Esta vez, trata de agarrar la pelota y no le tengas miedo —dijo poniéndose en su lugar de nuevo.

— ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a la pelota! —espeté ceñuda sin apartar la mirada de la pelota.

—Pues eso pareciera —contesto volviéndola a arrojar.

"¡Viene hacia acá, viene hacia acá!" dije en mi fuero interno "Solo debes extender los brazos y coger la pelota, no es nada del otro mundo… esta cerca, solo debo..." al ultimo momento me acobardé y volví a apartarme de la trayectoria de la pelota.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? —Pregunto viéndome — ¡Solo es una pelota, Swan!

— ¡Yo no puedo con esto! —conteste enfurruñada. Di media vuelta y fui a sentarme a las gradas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la clase?

— ¡Eso mismo planeo! —conteste cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y viendo con aire ausente al resto de clase.

—Recuerda que no solo es tu calificación, ¡No seas egoísta! —contesto cruzando los brazos.

—No creo que te afecte mucho en tu promedio final un seis en gimnasia —dije sin siquiera mirarlo.

Abrió la boca para contestarme pero no emitió ningún sonido. Se limito a soltar un suspiro al ver que no lograría hacerme cambiar de opinión y dio media vuelta alejándose de mí.

—Estúpida zorra de biblioteca —le escuche susurrar mientras se alejaba de mí.

Lo observe boquiabierta, no pensé mucho en lo que hacia. Cogí una de los balones y le apunte, no era buena en tiro al blanco pero mi puntería no era tan pésima como mi habilidad en los deportes. Cerré los ojos y al volverlos a abrir lance el balón directo a su cabeza, un buen golpe en la nuca no lo mataría pero al menos serviría para que supiera que no debía meterse conmigo.

Con lo que no contaba era con que él se volviera en mi dirección cuando el balón ya estaba en el aire, haciendo que el mismo se estampara de lleno en su perfecto rostro.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, ¿se merece un review? _

_Creo que la idea del listoncito en el dedo no fue buena idea, jamás logré recordar para que lo había puesto (xD) optaré por una alarma en la agenda de mi móvil :D_

_Nos leemos pronto ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bailes de pasión.**

**Capítulo 4  
**

"**Castigo"**

**Bella PoV.  
**  
Mientras el resto del alumnado se iba a sus casas después de clases, yo me quedaba en el gimnasio a inflar balones, fregar pisos y ventanas, y lavar las duchas. Ese era mi castigo por haber golpeado a Cullen en la cara con una pelota de baloncesto, pero mi consuelo era que no haría esas horribles tareas sola. Después de una pequeña discusión con director, logré que castigaran a Edward también por "Agredirme Verbalmente". Me carcajeaba internamente al recordar las bases de mi acusación contra Cullen.

**—Inicio del FlashBack —  
**

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de aguantar la carcajada, pero al final fallé. Su ojo derecho estaba adornado de un hermoso círculo rojo, al igual que la mitad de su rostro; al tener la piel pálida al igual que la mía, esta se había enrojecido y comenzaba a ponerse morada ¡Se veía tan gracioso!

— ¡Swan, a la dirección! —Gritó el entrenador al ver mi reacción.

—Pero… —conteste, tratando de calmar mis risas.

— ¡Nada! Ve a la dirección, ahora mismo —me interrumpió.

Sabia que no tenia caso discutir con el entrenador. Como buen ex jugador de americano era un completo cabeza hueca.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la dirección aun riéndome de cómo le había quedado el rostro a Edward. Eso sin duda haría descender el número de sus citas ya que tendría un enorme moretón en la mitad de su rostro por un buen rato.

Entré a la oficina del director Aro Vulturi, me senté en la silla de los condenados y esperé a que él le diera la vuelta a su silla giratoria. Justo en eso estaba cuando el entrenador entró a la oficina.

—Swan le fracturo la nariz a Edward Cullen y le dejó un ojo morado —me acusó el entrenador.

— ¿Enserio le fracturé la nariz? —pregunté, con una enorme sonrisa.  
¡El muy idiota se lo merecía!

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, Swan —comentó el entrenador —te llevarás un buen castigo por esto.

Me encogí de hombros. El haberle dejado el rostro marcado a ese engreído era una buena paga a cambio de un par de días en detención.

—Seré preciso con su castigo, señorita Swan. Pasará el resto de su día aseando el gimnasio. Le pedirá al conserje un par de cubetas y fregará los pisos, lavará las puertas y ventanas y se encargará de las duchas de ambos vestidores —dijo el director, garabateando algo en una hoja blanca.

¡El viejo director estaba loco! ¿En realidad pensaba que yo sola podría hacer eso en un día?... estaba por ponerme a ladrar diciendo que era un castigo muy injusto cuando algo se me ocurrió.

—Cullen me agredió verbalmente primero —me quejé, agachando la cabeza a modo que el cabello me cubriera el rostro — ¿No debería recibir un castigo también?

—No tienes pruebas de lo que dices —me acusó el entrenador.

—Soy una chica y él me llamo "zorra de biblioteca" —le dije al director, ignorando completamente al entrenador —eso me lastimo demasiado. Soy muy sensible al respecto y usted sabe que nunca doy problemas —logré que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran fuera de mis ojos —Edward Cullen me provocó.

— ¡No sea extremista, Swan! —Me acusó el entrenador.

—En el reglamento dice que toda agresión, física o verbal, será castigada. Yo acepto mi castigo pues agredí físicamente a Cullen, pero a él también castíguenlo porque me agredió verbalmente.

El director dudó al ver descender un par de lágrimas por mi rostro y supe que había ganado la batalla ¡Que fácil era verles la cara a los adultos!

—**Fin del Flashback —**

Estaba en el gimnasio, lista para comenzar con mi castigo cuando escuche que Edward entraba, azotando la puerta y dando fuertes pisadas.

—No te basta con arruinar mi rostro, también haces que me castiguen —se quejó, dejando caer su mochila al suelo.

—Si yo fuera tu no me quejaría y tomaría una esponja para hacerme cargo de las ventanas —le contesté.

—Yo no limpiaré ventanas —se quejó.

—Yo no puedo, no alcanzo las partes altas —dije poniendo mis manos sobre la cintura.

—Ni las bajas tampoco —susurró, dándome la espalda.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y le arroje la esponja mojada que tenia en la mano directo a la cabeza.

— ¿Que mierda te sucede? —Gritó, dándose la vuelta después de que mi esponja le diera en la nuca.

— ¡Te escuché! —Contesté, molesta.

— ¡Eres una idiota! —murmuró, recogiendo la esponja del suelo.

—El idiota eres tú. Crees que no entendí que insinuabas que no era capaz de... de…

— ¿Capaz de qué? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida al darse cuenta de que dudaba ante la palabra.

—Mejor cierra la boca —grité —y ve a hacer lo que te dije.

—Si, señorita mandona.

—Déjame en paz —contesté.

— ¿Sabes que creo? Que a ti lo que te hace falta es una buena noche de sexo para que te cambie ese humor de los mil demonios.

—Y tú estarías dispuesto, ¿no? —contesté, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Podría hacerte el favor —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ni en tus sueños, Cullen. Jamás follaría con un tipo como tu —respondí, tomando mis cosas para ir a lavar las regaderas.

—Ya caerás, Swan. Verás que cuando menos te lo esperes vendrás implorando por un poco de sexo —dijo mientras yo caminaba a los vestidores.

—Lo que digas, Cullen —contesté, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

Me metí a las duchas y comencé a fregar los pisos con el cepillo que me habían dado, ¡Me sentía la cenicienta! Fregando pisos como en la edad de los castillos. Me metí en las duchas y comencé a tallar el sarro del piso, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo paso pero mis piernas se entumieron y al momento de levantarme las sentí temblorosas y flácidas, también me sentí mareada así que trate de aferrarme a cualquier cosa para frenar la caída, que sabia, se avecinaba. Mis dedos encontraron la llave de una de las regaderas pero para mi mala suerte, la maldita llave en lugar de frenar mi caída, giró junto conmigo, abriendo el grifo del agua y tirándome a mí al suelo.

El agua helada comenzó a mojarme, en el primer contacto con mi piel proferí un alarido tremendo. Escuché los pasos de Edward apresurarse hacia mí, pero una vez que llego hasta donde me encontraba, estalló en risas y el cuarto de duchas se llenó del eco de su voz.

—Deja de reírte y ayúdame a levantarme –-le gruñí, pues el piso estaba resbaloso tras haber pasado casi media hora fregándolo.

— ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió abrirle a la llave? —contestó, tendiéndome su mano.

—Fue un accidente —me quejé mientras tomaba su mano extendida.

Mis dedos se cerraron entorno a su mano y el me tomó por debajo del codo con la otra mano pero mi suerte no parecía mejorar pues resbalé con la esponja que estaba en el suelo y caí de vuelta al suelo, pero esta vez me traje conmigo a Edward Cullen.

Mi trasero se estrelló en el suelo y Edward cayó sobre mí. El agua seguía saliendo de la regadera y mojaba su cabello perfectamente peinado y el resto de su ropa.  
A esas alturas yo me encontraba totalmente empapada y mi respiración estaba agitada tras la caída. No me había percatado de que escasos centímetros nos separaban hasta que Edward rompió la barrera de la distancia y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Traté de apartarlo pero su pierna rozo mi sexo y perdí el control de mi cuerpo.  
Enredé mi mano detrás de su cuello y jugueteé con su cabello mientras él besaba mis labios como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Poco a poco bajo una de sus manos hasta el dobladillo de mi sudadera y deslizó sus dedos por mi estomago. Me estremecí ante su toque, ¡se sentía tan jodidamente bien! Gemí mientras sus dedos continuaban explorando debajo de mi sudadera, recorriendo mi anatomía como si intentara grabar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo en su memoria. El toque de su piel contra la mía se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Mi temperatura corporal había comenzado a ir en aumento mientras mi compañero me aferraba más a su cuerpo para sentir como su erección se comenzaba a formarse. No negaré que eso me excitó en sobre manera y le puse mas énfasis a nuestro beso.

Sus dedos continuaban su recorrido; adentrándose más y más en la profundidad de mi cuerpo hasta toparse con mis pechos. Uno de sus dedos contorneo mi pecho izquierdo sobre mi sujetador, haciéndome desfallecer e instintivamente mordí el labio inferior de Edward, ambos soltamos un gemido de puro placer y él se colocó de lleno sobre mi mientras me besaba con frenesí. Su otra mano fue bajando hasta la pretina de mis jeans, saco fuera el botón y sus dedos comenzaron un viaje hacia aquella zona jamás explorada…

Fue entonces cuando algo en mi cabeza hizo "clic" y me hizo alejar a Edward de un empujón.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por la excitación. Me observó sin pestañear y vi la desconcertación se dibujada en su mirada, pero la confusión pronto se vio sustituida por el enojo. Precipitadamente se alejó de mí como si de repente se hubiese dado con quien se había estado besando.

Apoyándose en la pared se puso de pie y salió de ahí, dejándome con la respiración agitada bajo el chorro de agua helada. _¿Qué mierda acababa de suceder?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bailes de pasión**

**Capitulo 5  
"Muerte en Vida"**

**Bella PoV**

Después de lo sucedido Edward no se acercó a mí de nuevo. Terminamos nuestro castigo en completo silencio, cada quien encargándose de una tarea diferente y muy lejos del otro, por alguna extraña razón me sentí la idiota mas grande del mundo ¿Por que tenia que alejarlo? ¡Ah, claro! Porque no tenia planeado perder mi virginidad en las duchas de un gimnasio y con un ser tan presuntuoso como él.

—Hm, siento lo de… tu rostro —susurré al final del día. Él estaba cerrando las puertas del gimnasio y solo asintió.

¿Acaso no volvería a hablarme? ¡Maldito orgullo, Cullen! No soportaba que una chica le rechazara, pero yo le había dicho desde el principio que no sería como las demás, yo me daría a respetar aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo por que sus manos recorrieran mi anatomía con detenimiento y conociera cada parte de mi intimidad.

—Preparé la música para la coreografía y tengo unos cuantos pasos —insistí mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

—Estoy cansado —murmuró con voz monótona.

—Si, imaginé que dirías algo así pero podemos practicar mañana, ¿No? —pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente me había vuelto una idiota.

—Tal vez —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Su frialdad me hizo enojar pero puse todo de mi parte para no hacerlo notorio, aunque por dentro lo maldecía mil veces por ser una persona tan orgullosa y malhumorada.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y yo me dispuse a ir a mi monovolumen, cuando de pronto sentí una presión en mi brazo, me giré y terminé estampada contra el pecho de aquel hermoso ser.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó, observándome fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿De… de que… estas… hablando? —tartamudeé.

— ¡Mírame! —Gritó, afianzando su agarre en torno a mi brazo — ¿No te das cuenta de que me tienes como un idiota a tus pies?

Su agarre comenzó a lastimarme, traté de zafarme pero lo mantenía firme… no sería fácil escapar de él.

—Yo… ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le pregunté luchando contra su agarre.

—Quiero que me digas como hago para sacarte de aquí —susurró apuntando a su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —le contesté molesta porque aun no me soltaba —Estas lastimándome ¡Déjame!

—No, hasta que me digas como hago para ya no pensar en ti —dijo apretando mas su agarre.

— ¡Quiero que me sueltes! —grité. Mi visión se volvió borrosa, las estúpidas lágrimas estaban a punto de aparecer.

—Bella… solo quiero…

— ¡Te dije que me soltaras! —chillé, un par de lagrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Como si al ver las lagrimas descender por mi rostro se hubiese dado cuenta de mis constantes movimientos, intentando zafarme de su agarre. Su rostro se torno confuso y me soltó. Acaricie la parte afectada y después le dedique una mirada envenenada.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera, Cullen! —Le grité.

—Lo… lo siento —susurró observando mi brazo. Estaba todo enrojecido y sabía que al amanecer un terrible moretón estaría pintado ahí.

—Se que fui una desgraciada al lanzarte esa pelota al rostro pero no es para que me hagas esto —seguí, haciendo caso omiso de su disculpa.

— ¿Acaso pusiste atención a lo que te dije? —preguntó molesto.

— ¿Acaso crees que me importa lo que puede pasar por la cabeza de un retrograda como tu? —respondí con una risita sardónica.

— ¿No te importa lo que yo pueda sentir? —preguntó, dolido.

—Tú no puedes sentir nada por nadie. Eres un irresponsable, altanero, engreído… ¿Crees que alguien podría aceptar tus "sentimientos"? —estaba molesta y eso salió espontáneamente, al instante me arrepentí pero yo también tenia orgullo así que no hice notar mi arrepentimiento.

Su rostro se volvió sombrío y se aparto de ahí, subió a su volvo y pisando el acelerador a fondo, salió del instituto. Una vez que se marchó comenzó a caer una fina capa de lluvia sobre mi cabeza… era como si el cielo llorara junto a mi, lavando mis lagrimas y acariciando mi rostro para intentar calmarme.

¿Qué rayos me sucedía?, ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Edward Cullen? Pero eso era… imposible. Lo había odiado desde que íbamos al preescolar, siempre presumiendo que su padre era el mejor doctor de todo el condado, diciendo que su familia tenia el suficiente dinero para mandarnos a todos fuera de nuestras casas, un niño horrible… aunque increíblemente guapo y súper sexy. ¿Por qué tenia que elegirlo a él mi atolondrada madre?

Definitivamente nuestra convivencia me jodería la vida mientras quisiera tener sus manos sobre mí con intensiones diferentes a las del baile.

Edward PoV.

Algo había pasado en mi interior, Isabella había removido algo dentro de mi que hacia imposible que yo la sacara de mi cabeza. Era algo en ella que la había convertido en un constante martirio para mi, era ese cuerpo de diosa que yo no lograba poseer, esos labios rojos y carnosos que no lograban darme mas que un simple beso a la vez. Era el sonido de su voz lo que me volvía loco, era el aroma de su piel y el de su cabello lo que me hacia querer estar cerca de ella, sentir la necesidad de tocarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos. ¿Era demasiado pedir que mis oscuros sentimientos se vieran correspondido por aquella hermosa mujer que me había eclipsado desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se toparon con los míos? Ella era mi diosa, la única razón oculta tras mi repentina aceptación a la invitación de René. Solo Dios sabia el daño que me hacia su desprecio y saber que me odiaba en toda la extensión de la palabra, para ella no era nada mas que un niño mimado ¿No se daba cuenta que todo era para atraer su atención? Quería que ella me mirara como lo hacían las demás, que me amara tanto como la amaba yo.

Escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca fueron la estocada final para hacer morir todo intento futuro por conquistarla, estaba claro que a ella yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ella no veía en mi nada más que no fuera la oportunidad de ganar el concurso de baile.

— ¿Por qué mierda tenia que ser ella? —Grité, había aparcado a la orilla de la carretera porque no podía concentrarme en el camino — ¿Por qué no puede corresponderme?

Sentí el liquido caliente de mis lagrimas saladas deslizarse por mis mejillas, estaba llorando por ella, por mi Bella. La amaba, desde que la vislumbre en los patios del colegio cuando éramos solo unos niños, pero ella… ella siempre me ignoro, me hizo a un lado y jamás me permitió entrar en su vida, ni si quiera como amigo.

Reí con amargura mientras limpiaba esas lagrimas que no debieron de haber salido nunca del fondo de mi corazón. Si ella no me quería no me pasaría mi vida llorando en los rincones por eso… al fin y al cabo ella se lo perdía. Una vez terminada esa locura del concurso aceptaría la propuesta de mi padre para irme a estudiar al extranjero y me dispondría a olvidarla… olvidarla para siempre.

* * *

_Bueno... les dije que soy despistada, ¿no? _

_Jijijijij me olvidé de actualizar :$_

_Bueno, hubo en error en los capitulos... me revolvi un poco y publique el capitul despues me brinque al 4 :$ Ya lo arreglé asi que si no entendian bien pueden leer el capitulo 3 n_n_

_No volverá a ocurrir y ahora si prometo no olvidarme de actualizar._

_Un beso enorme (L)_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__solo la trama es mía._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**"Desilusión"**

**Bella PoV.**

Salté de la cama cuando ya no logré conciliar el sueño. La culpa por lo que le había dicho a Edward me estaba matando y no me dejaba dormir, debía disculparme con él y… Bueno, él había confesado una atracción por mi ¿No? Entonces era justo que yo confesara mi pequeña atracción hacia él, también.

Fui a darme una larga ducha con agua helada para relajar mis músculos. Me vestí con unos jeans ajustados que Alice me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños y una blusa azul con mi cazadora café, me sentí un poco extraña pero me gustó lo que el espejo me mostraba. Cepille mi cabello un centenar de veces, tratando de hacer tiempo para no llegar demasiado temprano al instituto. Mamá aun dormía en la habitación contigua y escuché a papá cerrar la puerta principal para dirigirse al trabajo. Solté un suspiró y bajé a desayunar.

Mi estomago no estaba en uno de sus mejores días así que opte por algo ligero: una barra de cereal y leche achocolatada. Mastiqué lentamente mi desayuno, saboreando cada mordida, dando pequeños tragos a mi bebida y perdiendo la mirada a través de la ventana de vez en cuando. Finalmente no lo pude demorar más y terminé de comer. Lavé mis dientes, tomé mis libros y me puse el impermeable antes de salir.

Afuera caía una ligera llovizna y las nubes predominaban en el cielo azul grisáceo de Forks. Conduje con cuidado y a baja velocidad en mi Chevy mientras pensaba que le diría a Edward y como lo haría. ¿Le diría que me enloquecía cada vez que me tocaba y besaba, que me gustaba estar cerca de él y que mi cuerpo anhelaba su toque? Definitivamente si le decía eso, creería que estaba tratando con una reverenda chiflada. Suspiré mientras me estrujaba los sesos pensando en como explicar mis sentimientos

— ¡Ya se! —Grité con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro —sólo dile que él también te gusta y que estar cerca de él te resulta agradable — _¡Estupendo! Ahora estaba hablando sola, tal vez me estaba volviendo loca, susurré en mi fuero interno_ —No, no estoy loca —me defendí —la gente suele hablar consigo misma en voz alta de vez en cuando —me reí.

Si alguien me viera pelear conmigo misma pensaría que de verdad estoy chiflada.

Entre al estacionamiento del instituto y aparque en mi plaza habitual, la suya aun estaba vacía. Al parecer mis intentos de retrasar mi llegada habían sido casi nulos, ya que solo había pocos autos en el estacionamiento.

Solté un suspiro audible y pegué mi cabeza al volante, apagando el motor. Bien, le diría a Cullen que me gustaba, no sería sencillo. Debía pensar en como acercármele, en como decir cada palabra, en que gestos hacer y tenia que adelantarme a sus posibles respuestas… Debí quedarme dormida mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, ya que el sonido de unos nudillos contra el cristal de la ventanilla de mi auto, me despertaron. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Tyler, me observaba bajo la lluvia del lado del copiloto. Me estiré a bajar la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué pasa Tyler? —pregunté, ceñuda.

—Supongo que te quedaste dormida… —dijo apenado, ¡Dios, era un genio! —bueno, yo solo quería avisarte que la campana esta por… —ni si quiera terminó de hablar cuando la campana que daba aviso que era hora de comenzar las clases, sonó.

—Sonar —terminé yo cuando el sonido infernal de la campana cesó —gracias, Tyler, iré a clases en un momento.

El chico asintió y, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro, salió corriendo hacia el edificio seis. Yo me quedé un poco mas en la cabina de mi auto, vi la plaza de Edward ocupada por un flamante volvo plateado y no pude evitar que una sonrisa estúpida ocupara mi rostro, en mi estomago sentí mariposas y la sangre comenzó a acumularse en mis mejillas. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que las cosas salieran bien con Edward.

Tomé mi mochila, cerré la ventanilla y salté al clima casi nevado de afuera, al parecer la temperatura iba en descenso y las gotas de lluvia habían pasado a ser pequeños e irregulares copos de nieve que caían sobre mi cabello. Si la lluvia no me gustaba ¡Cuánto menos la nieve! Camine enfurruñada a través de la mini tormenta de nieve hasta mi salón, tenia español, seguramente la maestra estaría molesta al verme llegar tarde a su clase.

— ¡Vaya! —musitó la maestra al verme de pie en el umbral de la puerta —me alegra que se digne a acompañarnos, señorita Swan.

—Lo siento, tuve problemas con mi coche —mentí, rogando por que ella no me hubiese visto en la cabina de mi coche.

La maestra torció el gesto y me hizo una seña para que pasara. Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras iba a mi lugar, al lado de Alice. Me dispuse a prestar atención, aunque solo fue en apariencia ya que mis pensamientos estaban a unos cuantos salones mas adelante… con Edward Cullen.

Las horas pasaron lenta y lastimosamente, cada movimiento del reloj acrecentaba mi ansiedad por encontrarme con Cullen. Necesitaba verlo y pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho, necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y que susurrara en mi oído cuanto me quería, que mi piel se erizara con cada movimiento, con cada rocé, con cada choque de nuestros cuerpos.

Después de una terrible tortura, finalmente llegó la hora de gimnasia. Nunca me sentí tan feliz de ir a esa clase, siempre la había odiado, pero no ese día; era la única que compartía con él, por tal motivo, se convirtió en mi clase favorita.

Me separé de Alice, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa de emoción. Tuve que controlarme para no llegar al gimnasio dando saltitos, si lo hacia, mi mejor amiga sabría que algo estaba mal en mi. Al entrar no lo encontré, tal vez estaba cambiando sus ropas de diseñador por algo más cómodo para la clase. Me arrastré hasta los vestidores y cambie mi ropa, usé un par de pants viejos y una camiseta blanca, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y salí tomando un balón de la canasta. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, me temblaban las manos y comenzaba a transpirar, ¡Iba a confesarle mi atracción a Cullen!

Mi sonrisa era imborrable, o eso parecía hasta que vi la pareja que se besaba con pasión a mitad de la cancha. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Edward Cullen y Victoria Sutherland. Esa escena me hizo enfurecer ¡Pero si había sido un reverenda idiota! Ya decía yo que no se podía confiar en los sentimientos de un chico como él; un día enamorado de una y otro día besándose con otra. ¡El estúpido no perdía el tiempo! Sin importar que tuviera la mitad del rostro morado e hinchado, las chicas llegaban a él como moscas, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de Edward hijo-de-puta Cullen?

Sentí mis ojos arder, las lagrimas se preparaban para su descenso pero no le daría el gusto de verme llorar ¡Primero, muerta! Parpadee furiosamente y mande las estúpidas ganas de llorar muy, pero muy lejos, ¡Jamás le demostraría a ese engreído que me había lastimado!

Caminé tranquilamente hacia las gradas para tomar asiento, pero antes, pasé a lado de la pareja. Carraspee.

—Disculpen pero… si continúan así el entrenador los echara fuera, jumbo a la oficina del director —comenté, sardónica.

— ¿Te molesta que esté besando a mi novio, Bella? —preguntó, sonriente.

¡Genial! Cullen y Sutherland habían regresado.

—En lo mas mínimo —contesté sin perder mi sonrisa —entonces, debo suponer que hoy tendrás nueva pareja para practicar, Edward.

—No solo hoy —musitó, amoldándose al cuerpo de él —de ahora en adelante yo seré la compañera de gimnasia de Eddie.

Hice una mueca interna ante la mención de su nuevo apodo ¡Se escuchaba tan ridículo!

—Ojala que puedas conseguir un nuevo compañero —su sonrisa era increíblemente falsa.

Rayos, Bella ¡Cálmate! No puedes ir por ahí odiando a cada nueva novia de Edward ¡Terminarías odiando a todas las chicas del instituto!

—Oh, no te preocupes —contesté, sin perder la sonrisa —le pediré a Newton que me ayude.

—Newton es un buen chico —acordó ella — ¿Sabias que esta interesado en ti?

—Estoy al tanto —dije, ensanchando mi sonrisa antes de darme la vuelta y caminar hasta donde se encontraba el aludido.

Antes de partir, vi el rostro de Edward ensombrecerse. Era bien sabido que Mike Newton era todo un picaflor y yo era su conquista en turno. Pagarle a Edward Cullen con la misma moneda pondría muchas mas emoción a la situación, le mostraría que a ese juego podíamos jugar dos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

**"Rock and Roll"**

**Bella PoV**

Me aparté de la feliz pareja sin dedicarles otra mirada. Caminé con determinación hacia Mike, él se sorprendió ante mi propuesta de ser mi compañero de prácticas pero, por supuesto, no se negó.

El entrenador nos entregó el balón para que comenzáramos los ejercicios. Traté de concentrarme en la pelota pero mi cerebro estaba muy ocupado pensando en la razón que había orillado a Cullen a regresar con Victoria. Creía que él y yo teníamos algo…, algo importante.

— ¿Te molesta que Edward Cullen haya regresado con Victoria Sutherland? —preguntó Mike, a mitad de la clase.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —le pregunté, ceñuda.

—Los observas furtivamente —apuntó— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Edward Cullen? Ja, ja —reí sardónicamente— ¡Claro que no!

—No te ves muy feliz con que esos dos hayan retomado su relación —continuó.

— ¡Metete en tus asuntos, Newton! —gruñí, con la mandíbula tensa y mandándole el balón con fuerza excesiva.

Él lo atrapó pero cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Medio gimnasio se volvió hacia nosotros y nos observó. Me sentí culpable de haber descargado mi frustración con él.

— ¿De nuevo, Swan? —me regañó el entrenador.

—Lo siento —contesté, aun con la mandíbula tensa.

—No es nada, entrenador —dijo Mike, tratando de defenderme.

—Señorita Swan, vaya a la dirección en este momento —gritó el entrenador.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, señorita —me interrumpió.

Lo observé con rencor y solté un bufido.

—No creo que lo haya hecho con intención, entrenador —una voz aterciopelada salió a mi defensa.

Levanté la vista y le fruncí el ceño al dueño de aquella voz, ¿Qué se creía al intentar defenderme de ese troglodita?

—Señor Cullen, ¿le gustaría acompañar a la señorita Swan a la dirección? —preguntó el entrenador.

—No —contestó, serio.

—Entonces, no se meta —respondió y volvió su atención hacia mi—. A la oficina del director, señorita Swan.

— ¡Esto es muy injusto! —grité, yendo a traer mi mochila.

Tomé mis cosas y me fui a la dirección, pisando fuerte y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi con un ruidoso portazo. Eso era totalmente injusto, había tirado a un compañero en gimnasia, eso era una consecuencia de jugar, ¿no? Comenzaba a pensar que ese maldito profesor tenía algo contra mía.

Estaba sentada afuera de la oficina del director, hundida en mis propios pensamientos, cuando el entrenador llegó con Edward arrastrando los pies detrás de él, ¿Qué hacia aquí?

—Vamos, Swan —dijo el entrenador, haciendo un ademan hacia la puerta.

Edward tenía la vista fija en el suelo, su camisa estaba salpicada de pequeñas manchas de… ¿sangre? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué había hecho ese idiota?!

Entramos a la oficina del director y Edward y yo tomamos asiento en las dos sillas frente al escritorio mientras el entrenador se ponía en el pasillo que había entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el director.

—Swan golpeó a Mike Newton con una pelota de baloncesto —me acusó el entrenador—, y Cullen lo agredió a golpes.

¿Que Edward había hecho qué? Lo observé perpleja, ¡ese chico estaba loco!

—Jóvenes, me han dado mucho trabajo últimamente —contestó el director—. Esta vez van a quedarse en detención, tres horas después de que termine el día escolar.

—Eso es muy injusto —me quejé.

— ¿Acaso quieren cuatro? —preguntó.

— ¡No! Tres están bien, director —dijo Edward, dedicándome una mirada envenenada. Lo ignoro y me cruzo de brazos.

—Bien, tres horas después de clases en el salón de detención.

Edward y yo nos ponemos de pie y caminamos hacia la salida pero el director me llamó y me hizo quedarme en la dirección con él, a solas.

—Dos castigos en la misma semana, Bella —dijo, severamente.

—Lo siento —susurré, observando mis dedos entrelazados.

—Trata mantenerte alejada de los problemas, por favor. No eres del agrado del entrenador —me recordó, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo sé, y trataré de no meterme en mas problemas —contesté.

Al salir de la oficina del director encontré a Edward recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Sonreí internamente, eso me ahorraba el tener que ir a buscarlo y arrancarlo de los brazos de Sutherland.

— ¿Crees que podamos practicar mientras pasa nuestro castigo? —preguntó, cuando me encontré a pocos pasos de distancia de él.

—Supongo que no habrá problema, nunca nos monitorean. Tengo la portátil en mi camioneta —le informé.

Él asintió y salimos hacia el estacionamiento. Afuera caía una llovizna que prometía convertirse en tormenta mientras avanzara la tarde.

—Edward… —susurré, con voz demasiado baja— ¿Por qué golpeaste a Mike?

Lo sentí tensarse a mi lado, así que me permití darle una mirada a través de mis pestañas. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, como si desease golpear algo o a alguien.

—Él me… provocó —contestó.

—Oh.

Fue todo lo fui capaz de contestar. Al llegar al lado de mi camioneta trate de aspirar el aire puro para liberar mi mente ¿Qué podría haber hecho Mike para que Edward reaccionara así? Subí a la cabina y cambie mi mochila de libros por la de mi laptop.

Edward y yo volvimos sobre nuestros pasos y nos dejamos guiar por el entrenador hasta el salón de nuestro castigo. No tendríamos que hacer nada, me agradaba que su cabeza no diera para idear un castigo mas elaborado mientras estuviéramos ahí confinados.

—Volveré en tres horas, y más les vale portarse bien —gruñó el entrenador, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Edward soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco. Yo fui al escritorio y conecté mi laptop, a la corriente de luz y verifique la señal del Wi-Fi. Afortunadamente la secretaria todavía estaba en la escuela y el modem seguía encendido.

— ¿Qué bailaremos en la primera etapa? —preguntó, curioso.

—La obligatoria es Rock and Roll —murmuré, frunciendo el ceño mientras revisaba la lista de reproducción en línea que había creado noches atrás —. Debemos estar en Chicago la semana entrante.

— ¿Chicago? —Preguntó, fue su turno de fruncir el ceño— creí que el concurso sería en Seattle.

—No, la escuela para donde es la beca esta en Seattle. El concurso es en Chicago —respondí, mordiendo mi labio mientras le ponía "play" al video.

—Ésta es la canción que bailaremos —susurré.

—"Rock around de clock" de Bill Haley —asintió una vez y sonrió—. Dime como son los pasos.

—Seguro —respondí, dibujando mi propia sonrisa.

Movimos algunos pupitres, solo los suficientes como para dejar un lugar prudente para practicar. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero sabia que esto era lo que mas amaba y no tenia por qué sentirme intimidada.

—Comenzamos contigo del otro lado del escenario —susurré, indicándole su lugar— cuando la música empiece tu te moverás hacia el centro del escenario, donde yo te estaré esperando.

— ¿En alguna forma en particular? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Conoces el típico paso de Elvis, donde parece que esta ebrio? —murmuré.

—Sí —susurró, con el rostro sombrío.

— ¡Genial! Entonces quiero que bailes así hasta llegar donde yo te estaré esperando. Es un paso sencillo así que por ahora podemos saltarlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Estaremos de frente al escenario. Brazo arriba —murmuré, alzando mi propio brazo— y bajas al ritmo de la música al tiempo que das una patada en el aire, es el paso esencial del Rock and Roll.

Él asintió y fui a ponerle "play" a la música. Edward comenzó, su paso tipo Elvis y bailó hacia mi, completamente concentrado en lo que hacia. Mi madre tenía razón, ¡era un excelente bailarín! Llegó hacia mí y tomó mi mano extendida en su dirección. Dimos dos pasos hacia adelante y comenzamos bailar.

Aislé mi mente de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el baile. Moví mis piernas y mis brazos al ritmo que sonaba, con Edward siguiéndome a la perfección. Como cada vez que bailaba, me dejé llevar. Abrí paso a mis instintos y cerré mis ojos solo un minuto, al abrirlos de nuevo ya no estaba en el salón de clases, castigada. Estaba en medio de un escenario, bailando para el publico mientras todos ellos me aplaudían, yo movía mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música y era como si mis pies cobraran vida propia, no me hacia falta coordinación ni equilibrio. Todo se ponía en una balanza y era perfecto.

Terminé el paso y le mostré el siguiente a Edward mientras la canción seguía sonando. Él tenia la capacidad de seguirme sin siquiera haber conocido los pasos previamente, estábamos coordinados a la perfección. Sus pies seguían a los míos, moviéndose con agilidad y destreza, no había espacio para la duda, lo pasos estaban marcándose por si mismos.

Fue un minuto donde colocó su mano en mi cintura, me atrajo a su cuerpo y seguimos el son de la música, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Una ligera capa de sudor surcaba su frente, mi respiración estaba agitada por el ejercicio y al unir nuestras miradas fue como si todas las emociones dentro de nosotros explotaran. No había música, no había baile, no estábamos en el instituto… solo éramos él y yo en una burbuja de privacidad. Fundidos por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, por los jadeos de nuestras pulmones que iban en busca de mas aire y fue entonces cuando me besó.

Profunda y románticamente. Adormeciendo todos mis sentidos y haciendo que mi mente girara solo entorno a él. Solo él y yo.

* * *

_Les pido una disculpa por la demora en actualizar. _

_Con respecto a rr de que abandono mis fics, la respuesta es un __NO__ ninguno esta abandonado, es solo que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, es solo eso. JAMÁS dejaría un fic abandonado porque escribir es lo único que tengo y nunca dejaría de hacerlo._

_Un beso para las que leen._

_¿Me regalan un rr?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

**"Cediendo"**

**Bella PoV.**

Sus ávidos labios se movieron con intensidad contra mis inexpertos labios, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca y este le fue concedido sin la menor objeción por parte mía. Sinceramente, lo deseaba, ese hombre me volvía loca pero era su actitud lo que nos volvía totalmente incompatibles.

Sus manos se asentaron en mis caderas, atrayéndome más a su cuerpo musculoso. Mis manos recorrieron por su propia cuenta el camino hasta su cabello; subiendo por sus hombros, y acariciando con la yema de mis dedos su cuello hasta encontrar mí objetivo… "_Su cabello es tan suave"_. No tenía con que compararlo, simplemente era suave y me instaba a hundir mis dedos entre sus mechones, a jalar su cabello mientras me dejaba llevar por mis instintos, a… rendirme ante sus encantos.

Mi piel estaba hipersensible y se estremecía ante el mas mínimo toque; involuntariamente un gemido salió desde el fondo de mi garganta mientras me retorcía entre la prisión que formaban sus brazos entorno a mi. _Oh, que dulce agonía. _Él gimió también e intensifico nuestro beso, si es que era eso posible.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y mis pulmones protestaban por mas oxigeno pero ese beso… era intoxicante. Me tenía envuelta en una densa capa de neblina donde no podía ver mas allá de mis propios deseos. Lo quería, lo necesitaba.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y mis pulmones protestaron por oxigeno, pero él era como un dulce elixir que me ayudaba a enviar mis necesidades vitales hasta el fondo de mi lista de prioridades para concentrarme únicamente en nosotros dos y el calor que emanaba en nuestros cuerpos.

A regañadientes nos separamos, respirábamos pesadamente y nuestras miradas estaban cargadas con deseo, ambos queríamos más que un simple beso.

Juntó su frente con la mía, aun hundiéndose en mis ojos. Nuestras respiraciones fueron calmándose progresivamente hasta que finalmente se acompasaron. Su dulce aliento se estampaba contra mis labios y me llamaba a besarlo de nuevo, con pasión, con lujuria… con necesidad.

—Eres hermosa, Bella —susurró. Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo acomodó gentilmente detrás de mi oreja, rozando con la yema de sus dedos mi mejilla; su toque envió escalofríos a través de mi columna vertebral y me encontré rogando por un poco mas de su toque.

— ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto? —jadee, tratando de mantener mis voz lo mas serena posible, pero fracase terriblemente.

— ¿No es obvio? —una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y un pequeño, y apenas audible, gemido salió del fondo de mi garganta.

—N… no —tartamudee.

Mis brazos aun estaban elevados sobre sus hombros, enterrados en su glorioso cabello.

—Me gustas —susurró, tras un minuto. La sonrisa de su rostro se expandió y apretó su agarre entorno a mí—. Tienes algo que… —exhaló. Sentí su aliento contra mis labios, los abrí para saborearlo. Era dulce… enloquecedor.

Volvió a besarme. Esta vez su cadera se cernió sobre mí, aprisionándome con mayor fuerza; encontré que mi cadera se movía hacia la suya, en busca de algo de fricción. Lo deseaba, con salvaje desesperación.

— ¡Señorita Swan, señor Cullen! —gritó la señora Cope.

¡Mierda! Nos habían descubierto.

— ¡Señorita Swan, señor Cullen! —gritó la señora Cope.

¡Mierda! Nos habían descubierto.

Rápidamente me separé de Edward, como si su toque me quemara. El me observó ceñudo pero afortunadamente no dijo nada e inmediatamente se dispuso a prestar toda su atención a la señora Cope, quien nos observaba con reprobación.

— ¿Pueden decirme que esta sucediendo aquí? —preguntó, subiendo la voz un par de octavas. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, _gracias a Dios._

—Estamos en detención —dijo Edward, enmarcando lo obvio. Su voz sonó tranquila, ¿Cómo diablos podía lograr tal punto de indiferencia? ¡Yo estaba más roja que un tomate!

—Parecían bastante entretenidos aquí— comentó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Lo… lo sentimos mucho, se… señora Cope —tartamudee—. Ed… Edward y yo concursaremos en… un… en un…

—Lo que Bella quiere decir es que no volverá a suceder —me interrumpió Edward, cosa que agradecí ya que mi lengua era un revoltijo.

—La verdad, espero que no —sentenció la señora Cope—. Sus horas de detención terminaron. Retírense.

Edward y yo compartimos una mirada llena de perplejidad; esperábamos todo, menos que nos dejaran ir así como así.

Algo dentro de la mirada precavida de Edward me ordenó moverme rápidamente. Fui hacia el escritorio, tomé mi portátil y la metí a mi mochila, colgué la mochila en mi hombro pero Edward me la quitó gentilmente y pasó la correa por encima de su cabeza para llevarla el mismo. Le dedique un ceño fruncido pero él me ignoró y decidí dejarlo pasar.

Ambos retuvimos la respiración cuando pasamos al lado de la señora Cope, quien nos veía con recelo, y cuando salimos finalmente fuera del aula, nos lanzamos escaleras abajo.

Me detuve en el último escalón de las escaleras del edificio, observando como la lluvia caía con fuerza, ¡estaba cayendo un diluvio!

— ¿Qué se escucha? —preguntó Edward.

Le devolví una mirada ceñuda y agudice el oído sobre el sonido del agua, a lo lejos se escuchaba un ahogado _Bip. Bip. Bip._ ¿Qué era eso? _¡Mi móvil!_

—Es mi móvil, Cullen —grité, protestando por que diera la vuelta y me diera acceso a la cierre de mi mochila.

Logré contestar al quinto timbre.

— ¿Mamá?

—Oh, Bella —su voz tenía un matiz de alivio—. He estado llamando a casa pero nadie atiende, y tu móvil me enviaba directo a buzón, ¿dónde estas?

—Estoy en… hm, el instituto —contesté, frunciendo el ceño— tuve que… quedarme a hacer unas cosas.

—Gracias a dios… —susurra, notablemente aliviada.

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede?

—Escúchame, Bella. Estoy en casa de los Cullen, y Esme no me deja salir, aunque creo que es lo mejor en estos momentos… la carretera de vuelta a casa puede ser muy traicionera con un tornado pasando tan cerca de aquí.

_¡Tornado! _—Jadié. Eso explicaba el hecho de que el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

—El auto de tu padre se averió y está atorado en la jefatura hasta que el tornado pase y pueda salir de ahí —continuó.

— ¿Crees que mi monovolumen llegue a casa? —pregunté, de repente alarmada.

—Supongo que sí —pude imaginarla encogiéndose de hombros—. Cariño, ¿Edward esta contigo? Tampoco él atiende el móvil y la pobre Esme esta hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Sí, él está conmigo —observé a Edward, él me veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh… —soltó un suspiro mientras le susurraba algo a alguien que estaba con ella, supuse que era Esme—. Mi niña, voy a necesitar que hagas algo que no será de tu total agrado.

La fruncí el ceño a mi teléfono y le di la espalda a Edward.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No creo que el auto de Edward llegue hasta acá… — ¡Mierda, no! _Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. _—es un auto bastante bajo y seguramente se atascará en el camino; tampoco quiero que lo traigas hasta acá porque sería muy peligroso así que… —_no, por favor, por favor, no_— llévalo a casa y dale asilo en la sala o en nuestra habitación, donde gustes.

Mierda ¡NO!

—Se que no es un chico de tu agrado total pero… Esme te lo agradecería enormemente, cariño.

Me quedé en silencio, ¿soportaría que Cullen pasara una noche entera en mi casa? Considerando lo que acababa de suceder entre nosotros en el aula de detención… tal vez lográramos sobrevivir pero, ¿lograría mantener mi virginidad a salvo?

— ¿Bella? —me di cuenta de que me había quedado en silencio. Sacudí la cabeza, desechando todas mis ideas y miedos.

—Esta bien, mamá. Lo haré.

—Gracias, Bella. Muchas gracias.

—Pero… no creo que el Sr. Voluble esté contento con esa decisión, pondré a Edward al teléfono y tu pon a Esme.

—Esta bien, cariño —susurró, y escuché como le susurraba algo a Esme.

Me volví hacia Edward y le tendí mi teléfono celular, profundizó su ceño fruncido pero lo tomó sin decir nada y se lo llevó al oído.

—Hola… ¡Mamá!... —se relajó un poco al ver quien era y se quedó en silencio mientras ella le explicaba lo que René me había pedido—… mi móvil esta fuera del área de servicio, lo siento, no lo sabía… ¿Qué haga qué? ¡Estas bromeando!... pero es que eso es… ¡No voy a hacer eso! Y punto… estoy seguro de que mi volvo logrará llegar a casa… ¡Solo lo estoy!, ¿de acuerdo?... Ya te dije que no, y es mi ulti…

Lo observé ceñuda mientras dejaba inconclusa su línea. No sabía lo que Esme le estaba diciendo pero de pronto su rostro se llenó de preocupación y dolor… ¿tanto le pesaba pasar una noche en mi casa? Una oleada de tristeza me golpeó ¡Era un maldito canalla!

—Esta bien mamá, lo haré… sí, lo sé… adiós.

Colgó. Me devolvió mi móvil y pasó una mano por su cabello, notablemente exasperado.

—Mi mamá quiere que…

—Lo sé — susurré. Mi tono sonó frio y más duro de lo que pretendía que fuese. Edward me frunció el ceño— ¿Podrías darme mi mochila, por favor?

Tardó un minuto en entregármela. Su rostro parecía consternado, lastimado y, sobre todo, confundido.

Tomé mi mochila y me aferré a ella antes de salir del edificio, pisando fuerte contra el suelo de concreto. Él no tardó en unírseme y camino tranquilamente a mi lado, acompasando sus pasos a los míos.

La ola de tristeza volvió a golpearme. Fuerte. Duro. Quería llorar, quería tirarme a llorar, ¿Por qué era tan difícil entender a ese chico? Un minuto nos estábamos besando, toda pasión, lenguas y labios y al otro estaba tan mal humorado porque su madre le pedía pasar la noche en mi casa; tal parecía que yo era solo su juguete, su pasatiempo… la tonta estúpida con la que podía jugar y la cual caía una y otra vez en sus redes. _¡Eres estúpida, Swan, muy estúpida!_

Cogí las llaves de mi monovolumen del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, abrí mi puerta y salté dentro de la cabina, luego me estiré sobre el asiento del copiloto y le abrí la puerta a Edward. Ambos estábamos empapados y temblando de frío cuando encendí el auto y puse la calefacción, necesitaba entrar en calor antes de comenzar a conducir.

—Estas enfadada —apuntó— ¿No me quieres en tu casa?

Lo ignoré deliberadamente e hice girar la llave en el contacto para ponernos en marcha. Él comprendió que no quería hablar y mantuvo la boca cerrada, aunque su mirada se cernía sobre mi, observando cada uno de mis movimientos _¡Me ponía tan nerviosa!_

La carretera estaba empapada, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el parabrisas y volvían la visión del paisaje bastante borrosa. Me concentré en la carretera una vez que salimos del instituto y no despegué los ojos del frente, no me apetecía hacer una visita al hospital.

Cuando doble en la esquina para ir a casa me sentí aliviada, aparque frente a la casa y solté la respiración que había estado sosteniendo. _Hogar, dulce hogar._

Tomé mis cosas del auto y le hice una seña a Edward para que me siguiera. El suelo estaba mojado y resbaladizo así que me aferré a mi monovolumen para no caer una vez que baje de la cabina. Aspiré fuertemente el aire húmedo y una vez que Edward se me unió, me separé de la seguridad que me brindaba mi auto para ir hacia mi casa. Mi dulce, cálida y cómoda casa.

Mis pasos eran firmes, me aferraba a mi mochila como si eso fuera a salvarme de una caída y contenía mi respiración, temerosa de resbalar.

Logré llegar sana y salva hasta la puerta, pero al subir el escalón para posicionarme en el umbral de la puerta, mi bota derecha se atoró ridículamente con mi pierna izquierda y caí frente a la puerta, soltando mi mochila para salvarme de estampar mi rostro contra la acera helada.

—Bella, ¿estas bien? —Edward rápidamente se me unió, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

—Estoy bien —susurré.

Intenté apoyarme en ambas piernas, pero al hacerlo mi tobillo derecho punzó como el infierno.

—Mierda, Bella. Te torciste el tobillo —gruñó, pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

_Oh, yo quiero pasar mis dedos por ese cabello_.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —mentí.

—No, ni si quiera puedes apoyarte —apuntó.

Lo ignoré y fui cojeando hasta apoyarme en la perilla de la puerta y deslice la llave dentro, cuando hizo clic sentí como era levantada en el aire.

_Pero que mierda…_

—Edward, bájame —protesté.

—No puedes caminar, si vas saltando en un pie terminaras partiéndote el cuello, Swan —gruñó.

Me tragué mis protestas y solo le dedique una mirada enfurruñada mientras el me apretaba contra su torso. Maniobró conmigo en brazos para cerrar la puerta de la entrada y después me llevó escaleras arriba.

—Mi habitación es esa de ahí —susurré, apuntando la puerta de mi habitación.

Él asintió una sola vez y, sin bajarme, abrió la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral por unos segundos y después me deposito gentilmente en mi cama.

—Estas empapada, ¿Dónde están las toallas? —preguntó.

—En el armario, es la puerta blanca al lado del baño —contesté.

Salió de mi habitación y volvió segundos después con un par de toallas esponjosas, me tendió una y con la otra secó su cabello cobrizo.

—Necesito una ducha —susurré, observando mis ropas empapadas.

—Bien… yo, te daré un poco de privacidad para que busques tus ropas —susurró con nerviosismo—, cuando termines me llamas para llevarte al baño.

—Edward, no es necesario…

—Bella, por favor —me interrumpió, sonaba cansado—, solo déjame ayudarte… por favor.

En su rostro podía leerse su preocupación… ¿preocupación por mí?

—Esta bien —suspiré—, cuando termine de buscar mi ropa te llamaré.

—Estaré afuera —contestó, dedicándome una triste sonrisa que no llegó a tocar sus ojos.

Cerró la puerta tras él y una avalancha de sentimientos encontrados me invadieron… _¿Qué rayos quería Cullen tratándome como una damisela herida?_

Traté de ignorarlo y, cojeando, fui a mi armario y tomé unos pantalones deportivos, una blusa holgada y mi neceser. Después llame a Edward y me cargo gentilmente hasta el cuarto de baño, me depositó con delicadeza en el retrete y después salió sin decir nada.

Con un suspiró me metí debajo del chorro del agua caliente y deje que el agua se llevara todas y cada una de mis preocupaciones. Mi tobillo. Mamá en casa de los Cullen. El concurso. Mi enemistad con el entrenador. Mis sentimientos por Edward. Victoria… Edward.

Estúpidas lágrimas picaron en mis ojos y sin más, las dejé correr… dejando que el agua las lavara de mi rostro.

* * *

_¿Ven que si puedo actualizar pronto por acá?_

_Me encuentro escribiendo el capítulo 11, y lo que sigue créanme que esta jhasjhdjahs xD_

_¿Les gustó? díganme que sí 3_

_&& viendo que acabo de presentar matemáticas hoy, ¿ya les enseñé mi formula de felicidad?_

__**Reviews = Anna Feliz.**

**Anna Feliz = Actualizaciones más seguidas!**

****_Es sencilla, ¿cierto? _

_Las amo, besos gigantescos y traeré pronto el próximo capítulo n_n_


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTAS DE AUTOR IMPORTANTES AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. FAVOR DE LEERLAS**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**"Magia"**

**Edward PoV.**

Me senté en lo alto de la escalera, a la espera de que ella me llamara de nuevo... pero nunca lo hizo.

Hora y media mas tarde me encontraba realmente preocupado por ella, el agua seguía saliendo del grifo y no había indicios de que ella fuese a salir de ahí en un largo rato.

Totalmente frustrado por lo que la estuviera retrasando tanto, me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta. Pegué mi oído a la puerta de madera y contuve la respiración, ¿acaso estaba sollozando?

— ¿Bella? —Toqué la puerta gentilmente con los nudillos— Bella, ¿estas bien?

No recibí respuesta verbal pero un minuto más tarde ella cerró el grifo del agua y el cuarto de baño se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, ¡al menos seguía con vida!

—Bella, llevas casi dos horas en la ducha —susurré, con extrema cautela, ¿realmente estaba llorando?

—Estoy bien —su voz sonaba quebrada.

—Bella… —su tono me preocupaba aun más—, voy a entrar.

— ¡No! —Chilló de inmediato— saldré en un minuto.

Solté un suspiro y me aleje un paso de la puerta. La observé detenidamente, atento al menor ruido que proviniera del interior del baño, ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto Isabella? ¡Hace una semana nos habríamos declarado la guerra!

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta del baño se abrió u Bella salió del cuarto de baño. Cojeaba de un pie y vestía ropas holgadas y nada atractivas para lucir su esbelta figura.

—Tus ojos están hinchados —susurré, acercándome a ella y tocando con la yema de mis dedos la media luna que se formaba debajo de sus ojos.

—Estoy bien —susurro débilmente.

—Déjame llevarte a la cama —susurré, sus ojos se ampliaron en respuesta y no pude evitar sonreírle—, para que vayas a dormir, Bella.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, mientras un adorable rubor subía por sus mejillas, era tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

La cargue en el aire y la estruje contra mi pecho durante el corto periodo de traslado del cuarto de baño a su cama. La deposité gentilmente en el colchón y después me senté a un lado de ella.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo, duele mucho? —pregunté, observando su tobillo lastimado, estaba ligeramente inflamado.

—La verdad… no mucho —contestó. Casi podía apostar que estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de mover el pie para enfatizar su declaración.

— ¿Dónde esta el botiquín? —pregunté, saltando fuera de la cama.

—En el baño, dentro del armario —contestó.

Salí de su habitación antes de que pudiese decirme algo. En el botiquín encontré un ungüento y una venda, cogí un diclofenaco y volví a su habitación.

—Ten —le tendí una pastilla de diclofenaco y tomé el vaso que estaba en su mesita de noche y lo rellene con agua, luego se lo tendí para que se tomara el medicamento mientras yo revisaba su tobillo.

Había visto muchas veces como mi padre revisaba a sus pacientes y en más de una ocasión la pequeña duende de mi hermana se torció el tobillo, así que sabia como hacer ese diagnostico.

—No es nada grave —susurré, mientras frotaba su tobillo con ungüento—, pero aun así sugiero que mi padre te revise mañana.

—No quiero ir al hospital —se quejó.

—No m importa, si no vas por tu propio pie te llevaré yo mismo hasta ahí —le respondí, sin lograr borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro— ¿esta bien la venda así?, ¿no esta muy ajustada?

—Esta bien —contestó, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que le restara importancia.

Le di una palmadita a su tobillo y lo coloque con cuidado en la cama, luego la observe a ella. Sus ojos achocolatados estaban fundiéndose dentro de los míos, me sorprendí ante la maravilla que encontré dentro de estos. Sus ojos eran limpios, puros… me dejaban ver dentro de su alma, dentro de su corazón. Y justo en ese momento su mirada estaba cargada de amor… ¿hacia mi?

"¡Ja! Lo dudo."

Su mirada aun estaba colgando de la mía, mientras lentamente ella se iba acercando a mí; hasta que finalmente quedamos cara a cara. Su aliento se estampaba contra mi rostro y era la sensación más exquisita que había experimentado jamás.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —preguntó, en un apenas audible susurro.

—Porque mi madre le pidió a la tuya que…

— ¡Shh! —susurró, poniendo su dedo índice contra mis labios. Tuve que resistir el impulso de besarlo— Me refiero a que haces aquí, conmigo. En mi habitación.

Quise responder, pero su dedo aun se cernía sobre mis labios.

—Oh, Edward… Edward… Edward… —susurró, negando con la cabeza. Chasqueó la lengua una vez y sonrió con malicia— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

— ¿A que te refieres? —susurre.

—Me gustas, Cullen —murmuró, acercando su rostro al mío—. Me gustas mucho… ¡Joder! Gustar es realmente una palabra muy pobre…

Sin previo aviso estampó sus labios contra los míos, con presión y posesión… me besó con vehemencia y, hasta la última fibra de mí ser, disfrutó aquel íntimo contacto. Solo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba deseando besar esos labios rojos de nuevo.

Sentí una chispa de electricidad cruzar mi cuerpo mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas en un beso de pasión y amor, mientras el sol nos observaba asombrado desde su ventana.

Me separé de ella lo justo para lograr ver como los últimos rayos dorados del sol se reflejaban en su hermosa piel haciendo que su rostro se viera lleno de un exquisito color dorado. Su cabello brillaba con toques rojizos mientras las motas de polvo que viajaban en los rayos del sol, bailaban sobre su cabeza.

—Bella… —susurré, chocando mi frente con la suya.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras enlazaba sus dedos detrás de mi cuello. Su respiración agitada se estampaba contra mi rostro; inhale con gusto su dulce aroma y besé con ternura la punta de su nariz.

—Te quiero, Edward… por favor —suplicó—, olvidemos todo…

Se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los míos, no necesité mas incentivo que ese. Estampé mis labios contra los suyos, pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior para pedir la entrada a su boca, ella me lo concedió al instante.

Yo también quería olvidarme de todo, yo también quería amarla y tirar todo a la basura para concentrarme únicamente en ella y en mi.

Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, juntando su delgado cuerpo contra el mío. Ella era tan cálida, tan suave, tan hermosa… sus dedos bajaron por mi pecho y, sin romper nuestro beso, comenzó desabrochar mi camisa. Éstos mandaban escalofríos por mi espina dorsal cuando chocaban contra la piel de mi pecho en conjunto con el roce de la tela de mi camisa; le ayudé a sacármela una vez que todos los botones estuvieron fuera. Posicioné mis manos en sus caderas y cogí el dobladillo de su blusa; comprendiendo lo que haría, levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y le saqué la blusa, para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que no llevaba sujetador.

Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y se pegó a mi torso desnudo, la sensación de sus pezones contra mi pecho fue indescriptible, se sentía bien y cuando comenzó a moverse, creando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, comenzaron los problemas con mis pantalones.

Acaricié su espalda mientras besaba su cuello, ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando mi toque y mis besos. Isabella era la única mujer que realmente me importaba, todas las demás habían sido un juego, una distracción… solía verlas como una práctica para que cuando llegara el momento especial con Bella, yo supiera como complacerla y como hacerla sentir segura y protegida dentro de mis brazos.

—Oh, Edward —musitó débilmente mientras la depositaba en la cama con gentileza.

Quería hacer eso bien, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda y segura.

—Levanta tus caderas —ladré la orden con tono bajo, como si fuera una caricia contra sus oídos.

Ella obedeció y saqué sus pantalones y sus bragas de un tirón.

—Eres tan hermosa, Isabella —susurré, besando su abdomen con ternura.

Ella se estremeció bajo mis labios y yo sonreí.

—Edward… —susurró mi nombre sin aliento.

— ¿Si?

—Con cuidado —me pidió.

—Tranquila, corazón —susurré, volviendo a besar su abdomen pero esta vez bajando mi beso unas pulgadas hasta el perímetro bardeado de su feminidad—. No sucederá nada que tu no quieras.

—Te quiero a ti, Edward —susurró.

—Entonces, relájate —contesté.

Ella suspiró y vi el destello de una sonrisa en sus labios. Acaricie su abdomen, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo mientras me sacaba los pantalones con una sola mano; no fue una tarea sencilla.

Gentilmente abrí sus piernas y ella gimió en respuesta.

— ¡Shh!¡ Nada malo te sucederá —susurré para calmarla.

Continué abriendo sus piernas con exquisita lentitud, subí sus piernas a mis hombros y sople en su entrada. Ella se retorció.

—Quiero que lo asimiles —murmuré contra su entrada—, quiero que lo disfrutes, Bella.

Ella gimió en respuesta.

—Esto no dolerá más del placer que te hará sentir —solté mi respiración contra sus labios y su entrada se contrajo en respuesta.

Sonreí. Con un dedo separé sus labios, se estremeció ante mi toque pero no hizo ningún sonido. Pase mi lengua por su clítoris saboreándola con deleite, ella era hermosa y sabia exquisito.

Ella gimió mientras mi lengua estimulaba su clítoris y mis dedos dibujaban círculos en abdomen. Quería elevarla, quería que sintiera todo el placer que podía darle de esa manera. Sustituí mi lengua por mis dedos, para lamer con ternura el liquido que salía de su entrada, se estremeció y soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando mi lengua entro ahí.

—Edward… —suspiró, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

Estaba cerca de encontrar su liberación, así que estimulé con mas fuerza su clítoris y marque un ritmo sacando y metiendo mi lengua de su interior.

Ella se retorcía mientras mi lengua seguía con su tarea, entrando y saliendo… susurraba mi nombre como una letanía hasta que finalmente el temblor de su cuerpo se hizo mas fuerte.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —suspiró, encontrando su liberación.

* * *

_**Trato, juro que trato de ser paciente y tolerante pero ahora si he llegado a mi límite.**_

_Entiendo que no actualizo tan seguido como en realidad me gustaría así que lo dejaré claro UNA VEZ MÁS_

**ÚNICAMENTE ACTUALIZO LOS FINES DE SEMANA**

****_¿Claro? No intento ser grosera, pero han llegado al límite de solo dejar un RR con una ÚNICA palabra, ¿saben cual es? _**"ACTUALIZA"** _escribir es algo que hago por gusto, no busco fama, ni retribuciones ni mucho menos... TENGO UNA VIDA FUERA DE FF y actualmente estoy en la universidad, no puedo pasarme todo el tiempo escribiendo, aunque realmente me gustaría. Lo siento, soy una persona que se estresa fácilmente y que se enoja con la misma facilidad así que por favor, si van a dejar un RR que sea porque van a comentar algo referente a la historia, sobre que les parece que les gusto y que no, que es lo que esperan y eso, si van a dejar un RR preguntando únicamente cuando voy a actualizar, entonces, simplemente ahorrenselo que no me hace falta._

_Quier agradecerles a las que se toman la molestia de comentar la historia realmente, las aprecio demasiado y aunque no las conozca o no tenga trato con ustedes, las quiero y llevo en mi corazón._

* * *

**Bueno en otras cosas, quiero darles un aviso:**

_ Verán, me inscribí en un concurso de literatura dónde el premio al primer puesto es la publicación de los escritos ganadores en una antología __**(¡EN FÍSICO!)**_

_¿Pueden creerlo? Es taaaan genial y es mi sueño *-* Me gustaría ganar porque hace unos meses mi padre me dijo que escribir Fics solo era una perdida de tiempo, que mejor escribiera algo que pudiese publicarse algún día, yo le dije que tal vez eso sucedería en el futuro... quiero ganar para mostrarle a mi padre que puedo hacer eso posible y demostrarle que escribir (sea lo que sea) NUNCA es una pérdida de tiempo. _

_Votar por mí no les tomará más de cinco minutos y en mi perfil encontrarán toda la información. De ante mano gracias a todas/os los que me regalen su voto._

_**BESOS (L)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hoy felicito a **Sun-e Kristal **que parece fue la única que notó mi error en el capítulo anterior... ¿había un diluvio y los rayos del sol se reflejaban? Te explico nena, lo hice a propósito para ver que tan atentas están en la lectura. Y, por tu buen ojo, este día el capítulo va dedicado a ti.

* * *

**Bailes de Pasión.**

**Capítulo10**

**"****Nuestra burbuja"**

**Bella PoV.**

Desperté apretujada contra una superficie plana y dura, fruncí el ceño tratando de averiguar que era mientras mi cuerpo se elevaba y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración.

Sonreí al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Buenos días —susurró, acariciando mi cabello.

Levanté la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarme con su dulce y cálida mirada de ojos de esmeralda. Le dediqué una sonrisa y besé su pecho, sin dejar escapar sus ojos de los míos.

—Buenos días —respondí.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —Preguntó, divertido como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada.

—Hm, bien —contesté, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué es?

Me dedicó un ceño fruncido, pero sonrió y revolvió mi cabello.

—No es nada, no es nada —respondió, sin perder la sonrisa.

Su sonrisa era de genuina alegría y no fue para más que yo sonriera de la misma manera. Me sentía feliz de lo que había pasado entre nosotros...

— ¿Sigue lloviendo? —Pregunté, dibujando círculos en su pecho con mi dedo índice, mientras trataba de agudizar mi oído para escuchar las gotas de lluvia pero no escuché nada.

—Dejó de llover hace un rato, pero las calles siguen inundadas... creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí.

Me dedicó una sonrisita maliciosa, como si lo de anoche no hubiese sido suficiente, aunque... sinceramente, no lo había sido.

Su mano descendió por mi espalda desnuda y comenzó a trazar patrones circulares con su pulgar. Una sensación de bienestar me inundó al sentir sus caricias, y luego mi estomago comenzó a protestar.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja y sonando divertido.

Sentí como el rubor subió a mis mejillas... estaba desnuda sobre el cuerpo desnudo de un dios griego y me avergonzaba que mi estomago hiciera ruidos. _Patético._

—Ven, vamos a alimentarte.

Solté una risita burlona.

— ¿Vas a prepararme el desayuno? —Pregunté, divertida.

—Síp, ¿por qué no? —Contestó, ceñudo.

—Edward Cullen cocinando, ¡eso es algo que definitivamente tengo que ver! —Respondí, poniéndome sobre mi espalda.

El rió y rodó sobre mí, depositando un casto beso sobre mis labios antes de bajar de la cama. Al igual que yo, estaba desnudo y la vista fue... excitante.

Muy a mi pesar, encontró sus _bóxers_ y sus vaqueros demasiado deprisa. Observe cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se vestía... si semanas antes me hubiesen dicho que estaría en mi cama con Edward Cullen, habría tachado de loca a esa persona.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, perezosa? —Preguntó, arrojándome su camisa.

Sonreí mientras deslizaba mis brazos dentro, estaba impregnada de su perfume, _tan_ sexy, _tan_ varonil, _tan_... Edward. Las mangas me quedaron bastante grandes así que las doble hasta mis codos y bajé de la cama; el suave material de su camisa acariciaba mis pechos y glúteos.

—Te ves increíblemente sexy con _mi _camisa puesta —susurró, acunando mí rostro antes de besarme—.Y más sabiendo que no llevas absolutamente nada debajo de ella.

Sentí como me ruborizaba y bajé la cabeza, dejando que mi cabello cayera sobre mi rostro, creando una espesa cortina de pelo marrón. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron mi pómulo derecho, siguieron su camino para acariciar el contorno de mis labios hasta terminar debajo de mi mentón; con gentileza estiró mi cabeza hacia atrás para que nuestras miradas pudieran encontrarse.

—No te avergüences; anoche descubrí que tienes el cuerpo más perfecto que haya conocido y no debes avergonzarte por ello. Tú eres hermosa, Isabella, y me siento increíblemente dichoso de que haya pasado esto entre nosotros.

Su voz era dulce, armoniosa y aterciopelada. Este hombre era un verdadero amor y yo... yo estaba enamorándome de él. Le sonreí cuando sentí que las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos y él se acercó, rosando sus labios con los míos.

—Ven —susurró contra mis labios cuando termino el beso—, es la hora de alimentar a Bella.

Reí emocionada. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de experimentar las habilidades culinarias de Edward.

Él me tomó gentilmente de la mano y me llevó escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, me sentó en una silla del comedor y después me dio la espalda para encararse a la estufa.

—Bien, señor Cullen ¿qué tendremos para desayunar hoy? —Pregunté, con una pizca de burla.

—No sé, ¿qué le gustaría desayunar, señorita Swan? —Contestó, igualando mi tono.

— ¿Qué tal algo sencillo? —Sugerí— Algo como... huevos con tocino y pan tostado.

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se aproximó a la estufa, tuve que decirle dónde estaban las cosas pero una vez que tuvo el material no volvió a preguntarme nada, dejando así que mi mente vagara por lo que acaba de pasarnos ¿Qué sucedería con nosotros ahora?, ¿esto nos uniría o solo había sido una noche de placer?

— ¡Tadá! —puso un plato de huevo con tocino frente a mi, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Hm, huele delicioso —lo elogié.

—Gracias —contestó, y un bello rubor subió por sus mejillas.

Se sentó frente a mí y dejó un vaso de jugo al lado de mi plato. Su cuerpo esbelto se torció con elegancia cuando él se inclinó y me besó gentilmente en los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, cuando acomodó la servilleta en sus piernas.

Lo miré ceñuda.

—Nada —mentí.

—No me mientas —gruñó—, eres pésima haciéndolo.

—No es nada, de verdad —susurré, bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con mi comida.

—Por favor, dime que es lo que te sucede... por favor —suplicó.

Suspire, ¿debía contárselo?

—Habla conmigo, Bella —rogó.

Lo miré por un largo rato y tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire para infundirme valor.

— ¿Qué... qué pasará con nosotros?

Su ceño fruncido de acentuó.

— ¿A que te refieres? —preguntó.

—A que... bueno, no sé que significó para ti la noche de ayer y no sé cómo vaya a afectarnos esto.

Él suspiró y sentí mi corazón detenerse, ¿qué si él no sentía nada? ¿Qué si el decía que nada cambiaria entre nosotros?

—Sé lo que significó para mí —susurró, tomando mi mano y besando los nudillos.

Sonreí, eso me hizo sentir un poco más segura.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno estilo Cullen y después nos tumbamos en la sala de estar a ver una película. Nada podía ser más perfecto y tranquilo para nosotros; habíamos pasado la noche juntos y mi cuerpo había sido suyo... él había sido el primero en mi vida en _esa_ manera y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que consideraba el nuevo significado que tenía el nombre Edward Cullen para mí.

Las horas pasaron entre bromas, risas y besos. Estábamos sumidos en nuestra propia burbuja de perfección, no quería que ese día terminase jamás... quería quedarme con él, acurrucada contra su pecho por siempre.

—Me encantas —susurró, besando la parte posterior de mi cuello—, eres sencillamente perfecta.

Sentí la sangre subir por mis mejillas por enésima vez y solté una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Me siento tan cómoda, tan... no sé, feliz —dije, dándome la vuelta para medir su reacción. En mi rostro dominaba una sonrisa.

El me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó. Un beso distinto a los que compartimos durante la mañana; era duro, cargado de pasión y necesidad.

Enredé mis manos detrás de su cuello y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo. Él subió su mano por mis muslos hasta mi espalda debajo de la camisa; su tacto hizo que mi beso se intensificara y gemí en su boca cuando alcanzo uno de mis pechos con su mano...

—Edward —gemí, en su boca.

Nuestro beso fue aumentando nuestra necesidad, logré sentir el cuerpo de Edward despertar bajo mi peso y sentí algo caliente y húmedo en mi sexo… entonces, escuchamos como la puerta de un auto se azotaba.

—Mierda —chillé, saltando fuera del regazo de Edward—, alguien llegó.

* * *

_¿Y bien?, ¿qué les pareció? Quiero agradecer y pedir una disculpa si les molestó mi última nota de autor en el capítulo anterior. Pero bueno, realmente estaba molesta :/ sé que es imposible pedirles que no pregunten cuando va la próxima actualización, y eso no me molesta... lo que me molesto fue el simple review que sólo tenía esa palabra, para mi fue como ¿Acaso no tiene nada más que decir? En fin, como sea... les dejo besos a todas ustedes por comprenderme y seguir leyéndome._

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** En las semanas del 19 al 30 de noviembre estaré presentando finales en la U, por lo que no podré escribir. Espero tenerles la última actualización del mes la semana próxima :D y no se preocupen, que una vez que termine mis finales ESTARÉ LIBRE DE ESCUELA!

* * *

Tambien quiero darles gracias a todas las que han votado por mi, han dejado comentarios en el vídeo del concurso de literatura, de verdad se los agradezco... ya les diré después cual será mi premio para ustedes en dado caso que resulte ganadora :D

Las que no han votado aún por favor, entren a mi perfil, ahí encontrarán todo lo que necesitan saber para votar por mí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bailes de pasión**

**Capítulo 11**

**"Vestuario"**

**Bella PoV.**

— ¡Mierda! Alguien llegó —espeté.

Observé con temor a Edward, y mientras agudizaba el oído, escuché unos pasos tranquilos, ligeros y silenciosos dirigirse a la puerta. Me quedé petrificada, ¿si se trataba de mi madre?... peor aún, ¿si era mi padre? Ambos estaríamos muertos si se trataba de este último.

Retuve la respiración y sentí mis pies pegados al suelo, como si hubiesen salido raíces de éste y se enredaran en mis pies, impidiéndome caminar.

Los pasos siguieron acercándose hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta, pasó un segundo en el que recayó un mortífero silencio y en el que Edward y yo nos observamos con la ansiedad plasmada en la mirada. Entonces el timbre sonó.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Edward.

—No —contesté, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

El timbre sonó una vez más y mi corazón pareció reanudar su marcha, latía con tanta fuerza que me hacía difícil la simple tarea de respirar.

Edward saltó del sofá y se asomó por la ventana, un segundo después maldijo y se apartó.

—Alice —murmuró.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos… Alice, mi mejor amiga. Y mi pesadilla andante.

"¿Hola?" la voz de mi pequeña duendecilla se escuchó desde afuera, "¿Hay alguien en casa?"

— ¡Alice! —chillé en voz baja, corriendo a las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Edward, en un susurro.

— ¡Estoy desnuda! —respondí, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Te estas llevando mi camisa —se quejó.

Lo ignoré deliberadamente y cuando estuve en lo alto de las escaleras, me saqué la camisa por encima de la cabeza y la arrojé hacia abajo.

—Hmm… me hubiese gustado verte si ella —murmuró.

— ¡Cállate! —Chillé en voz baja, mientras ignoraba la sonrisa estúpida que se dibujaba en mi rostro— Mejor abre la puerta.

Edward murmuró algo que no entendí y entonces corrí a mi habitación. Encontré una blusa azul y unos pantalones deportivos, no me molesté en revisar mi cabello ya que sabía que sería una perdida de tiempo.

Bajé saltando de dos en dos los escalones hasta que encontré a mi mejor amiga al final de las escaleras; ella me recibió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su pequeña carita de demonio.

—_Al_, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestioné, tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible aunque mi corazón latiera como loco.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —contestó, aprisionándome en un abrazo estrangulador.

—Creí que todo Forks estaba bajo el agua —comenté.

Ella me alejó, para poder observar mi rostro.

— ¿No has visto las noticias? El huracán descendió de nivel y se convirtió en una tormenta, la lluvia disminuyó hace un par de horas… las cosas van volviendo a la normalidad.

—La verdad es que acabo de salir de la cama, ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —pregunté, al notar su ausencia en la casa.

—Esta afuera, trayendo unas cosas de mi auto —respondió, alejándose de mí—. Les tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Una sorpresa? —jadeé.

Las sorpresas de Alice no siempre eran… buenas para mí y en ocasiones me asustaban en sobremanera.

—Vamos, Bella ¡No seas dramática! —canturreó, restándole importancia.

— ¿Dramática, yo? —Me mofé— Tú eres una loca desquiciada, Alice Cullen.

—Una loca desquiciada a la cual tú amas —contestó, sonriente.

Definitivamente contra Alice Cullen nadie podía. Suspiré, dándome por vencida y me encaminé a la sala de estar; justo en ese instante Edward atravesó el umbral, llevaba una caja de cartón que dejó caer en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, sentándome en el sofá.

—Ya te lo dije, una sorpresa —contestó, arrodillándose frente a la caja.

—Tus sorpresas me dan miedo —se quejó Edward, recargándose en la pared.

Alice se limitó a sacarle la lengua a su hermano y después volvió la atención de lleno a su caja.

— ¿Por qué no me creen cuando les digo que esta sorpresa les encantará? —preguntó, abriendo la caja.

Ni Edward ni yo respondimos y nos concentramos en observar qué es lo que llevaba Alice en su caja misteriosa. La pequeña duendecilla extrajo una falda larga color negro y una blusa de cuello alto en color blanco.

—Esto es para ti, Bella —canturreó.

— ¿Y esto? —pregunté.

— ¿Cómo creen que irán vestidos al concurso? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja y observando de Edward a mi.

Observé a Edward, no habíamos pensado en ello.

—Alice no creo que…

—No irán con cualquier cosa —se quejó—, esta ropa yo misma diseñé y confeccioné.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, contra eso no podría hacer nada. Le tendió un par de jeans negros y una camiseta blanca a Edward, quién los recibió de mala gana, y después botó la caja lejos.

—Quiero verles la ropa puesta —chilló, dando saltitos.

—Pero, Alice… —me quejé.

—Pero nada, quiero ver cómo se les ve puesta —me interrumpió, poniendo las manos en sus caderas —Bella, ve a tu habitación. Edward cámbiate en el baño.

Edward y yo subimos las escaleras. No me atreví a preguntarle qué es lo que le sucedía, pues su expresión de enfurruñado me aconsejó no molestarlo. Me dirigí a mi habitación pero de pronto sentí como me tomaba del brazo y me hacia girar sobre mis talones, me topé de frente con su pecho duro y escultural y sentí como éste se inflaba mientras el respiraba el aroma de mi cabello.

Levanté el rostro hasta encontrarme con su ardiente mirada, sus esmeraldas chispeaban con necesidad y su pequeño tacto enviaba escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Sin pensarlo, me puse de puntillas y rocé mis labios con los suyos, éstos eran suaves y generosos con los míos, haciéndome sentir en casa. Su mano derecha se posicionó en la curva de mi espalda baja y me atrajo a su cuerpo, no pude evitar gemir en su boca al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había saboreado mis propios jugos en sus labios candentes y expertos, me había retorcido de puro placer entre sus brazos y la lengua que ahora danzaba con la mía en un esquicito beso francés, había follado mi coño una y otra vez hasta que me dejó totalmente vacía.

¡Edward Cullen terminaría por volverme loca!

A regañadientes rompí nuestro beso y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. No podíamos ir más lejos… Alice estaba en el piso de abajo.

—Debemos cambiarnos —susurré.

—No quiero separarme de ti, no aún —se quejó.

La irracionalidad se apoderó de mí y terminé guiando a Edward a mi habitación. Ahí él mismo se encargó de desvestirme y yo a él, admirar su cuerpo desnudo era digno de recordarse; su pecho, sus músculos, cada fibra de su piel, incluso esa pequeña marca de nacimiento que tenía en el cuello.

Entre caricias, besos y jadeos terminamos nuestra labor de cambiar nuestras ropas por lo que Alice nos había llevado.

Mi falda negra ondeaba a mi alrededor, me llegaba debajo de las rodillas y se esponjaba como vestido de quinceañera, el talle era hasta la cintura, como las que usaban en los 80's, mi blusa blanca se pegaba a mi cuerpo, resaltando mi pecho y haciéndolo lucir más grande.

Edward en cambio se veía mortalmente deseable con los jeans entubados y la camiseta blanca, una chamarra de motociclista y su cabello desordenado hacía que mis bragas se mojaran… jamás pensé ver a Edward con esos ojos, y me sorprendí tanto al encontrarme deseando que volviera a aprisionarme en sus brazos y que me hiciera suya, ahí donde estábamos.

Cuando bajamos Alice caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados y observando enfurruñada al frente.

—Creí que tendría que subir por ustedes —se quejó, luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sonrió satisfecha —se ven… ¡wow! No tengo palabras para describirlos… se ven perfectos.

Alice nos hizo mostrarle la coreografía. La mala cara de Edward había regresado y eso me inquietaba un poco; aún así me dispuse a poner la pista de la canción en el reproductor y Edward y yo comenzamos a bailar.

Sentí una descarga de adrenalina cuando Edward me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a movernos en sincronía, su cuerpo se movía hacia donde el mío iba y en momentos me daba la impresión que éramos un mismo ser, moviendo sus brazos y piernas para adorar a su Dios.

Nuestra coreografía llevaba algunas piruetas pero no sentí miedo cuando Edward me tomaba de la cintura y me levantaba en el aire, sus manos se ceñían en torno a mi cintura como si las reclamara como propias y sus esmeraldas enviaban oleadas de fuego y calor por todo mi cuerpo. Mis respiraciones se volvieron irregulares con forme seguíamos con nuestro baile, mi corazón latía con fuerza pero sus ojos y su tacto me daban toda la fuerza que me era necesaria para terminar la canción.

Cuando sus manos tomaron mi cintura para hacer la parte final de la rutina, sentí el calor irradiar de nuestros cuerpos y un jadeo involuntario salió de mi boca cuando mi estómago se contrajo, deseando que Edward me tocara más allá. Me hizo girar una vez, luego me deslizó debajo de sus piernas abiertas y culminamos la canción con Edward levantándome del suelo y, tomándome por la cintura, inclinándome hacia atrás con él sobre mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Al esconder su rostro en mi cuello, dejó un beso en él y mi estómago volvió a contraerse… Estaba increíblemente excitada y si no terminaba por desahogarme, tendría una combustión espontanea en cualquier momento.

_¡Edward Cullen era mi ruina y mi perdición!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bailes de pasión.**

**Capítulo 12**

**"Era de esperarse"**

**Bella PoV.**

Después de que Alice y Edward se fueran, subí a darme una ducha con agua helada para calmar el fuego y deseo que sentía por Edward. Sentir como el agua fría recorría mi cuerpo me despejaba mi mente me ayudó a caer en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido la noche previa y a la parte razonable y centrada de Bella Swan, no le gustó mi debilidad… pero él me había ayudado a encontrar una nueva parte de mi, una parte a la cual le gustaba mi relación con Edward. Porque lo que teníamos era una relación… ¿no?

Al salir de la ducha me topé con mi padre, se veía ojeroso y cansado así que no me molesté en preguntarle si deseaba algo de desayunar ya que estaba más que dicho que lo único que querpia hacer era darse una ducha e irse directo a la cama.

Por causa del huracán que había azotado al pueblo, las clases en el instituto quedaron suspendidas así que pude tumbarme en el sofá de la sala a ver televisión mientras terminaba de montar la segunda coreografía, que sería estilo libre. Había planeado algo románico como vals para esa categoría, contando con que en la segunda presentación debíamos de bailar salsa y que la última ronda era sorpresa, pero por el e-mail que nos había enviado, el tango estaba más que descartado ya que no figuraba entre las listas de ritmos permitidos a elección libre.

Mi madre llegó después del medio día y fue directo a la cocina a preparar una receta que la señora Cullen le había pasado. Traté de no mostrarme recelosa al hecho de que mamá estuviera en la cocina –todo el mundo sabía que era una pésima cocinar– pero mi padre no tuvo tal consideración cuando bajó a comer. Su rostro no denotó felicidad al escuchar ruidos en la cocina y encontrarme a mi tumbada en la sala ensayando sola los pasos que debía mostrarle a Edward.

—Estoy segura de que les gustará lo que acabo de cocinar —musitó mamá, deslizando un plato humeante de crema de zanahoria frente a mi padre.

—Cariño, ¿quién te dio ésta receta? —preguntó, moviendo el contenido de su plato con la cuchara mientras que en su rostro prevalecía una extraña mueca.

—Esme. Ya saben que ella es una buenísima cocinera y mientras conversábamos esta mañana sacó su viejo recetario y me pareció deliciosa esta receta —canturreo felizmente mi madre, tomando su lugar en le mesa, después de haber puesto un plato humeante frente a mi y otro en su lugar.

— ¿Y… de entre todas las recetas de la señora Cullen elegiste crema de zanahorias? —pregunté, imitando a mi padre.

—Ya sé que no soy la mejor cocinera del mundo pero hagan un esfuerzo, por favor —suplicó.

Mi padre y yo compartimos una mirada. Sin que mi madre se diera cuenta, me ordenó comerlo a mi primero, traté de decirle que no pero me dedicó su mirada regañona y no tuve más que acceder.

Lentamente levanté la cuchara, llena de esa _"comida" _color naranja. No aparté la vista de la cuchara mientras hacia el lento asenso a mi boca, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi rostro pude olerlo y realmente no era tan malo. Cerré los ojos y metí la cuchara de lleno en mi boca, tratando por todos los medios de no encontrarle sabor… pero fui capaz de hacerlo. Y era realmente bueno.

Dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro en señal de victoria y mi padre se aventuró a hacer él mismo su experimento. Su reacción fue la misma que la mía y ambos felicitamos a mi madre por ese avance tan significativo en la cocina, hicimos algunas bromas sobre intercambiar recetas con Esme más a menudo y disfrutamos de una verdadera comida en familia. Me sentí cómoda con eso, ya que mis comidas siempre eran en soledad, escuchando el tic tac del reloj de la cocina y los sorbos que de vez en cuando le daba a mi vaso con agua; mis padres siempre estaban fuera y me encontré agradeciéndole a la madre naturaleza por el pase de ese huracán.

El resto de la tarde mi padre y mi madre se sentaron en la sala a ver las noticias mientras yo me sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales a elegir la pista para el vals.

Hablé con Alice por _Facebook _y le dije lo que tenía planeado para la segunda etapa del concurso y ella prometió que me mandaría los diseños para nuestros vestuarios esa misma noche. Estaba sorprendida por la capacidad que tenía esa pequeña enana pero debía admitir que era realmente buena diseñando.

Más tarde recibí sus diseños y eran realmente hermosos. Los bocetos de mi vestidos me dejaron sin aliento tan pronto abrí la imagen escaneada que Alice me había mandado por correo. Era un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel, bombacho y largo; tenía un corte en forma de corazón en el pecho, y había hecho una anotación de que llevaría pedrería de fantasía incrustada en la orilla. También me había dibujado dentro del vestido y podía ver como mi cabello caía en un hermoso tocado, mi indomable cabello lucia unos bellos bucles apenas marcados y en su dibujo llegaba un poco más debajo de mi cintura.

El diseño del traje de Edward era algo insólito. Parecía un traje de los que se usaban en tiempos pasados, con un moño donde debía ir la corbata, pero el moño no parecía ridículo sino que le daba un aire elegante y recatado. También había dibujado a Edward, con su cabello despeinado y apuntando a distintas direcciones; con sus bellísimos ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa torcida.

Le respondí el correo a mi amiga, felicitándola por su estupendo trabajo y dándole luz verde para que comenzara a confeccionarlos. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ella respondió con un _emoticon _súper sonriente y un _"OK". _

Me fui a dormir temprano ese día, estaba agotada mentalmente por todo en lo que había tenido que pensar. Además que el viaje sería pronto y Edward y yo tendríamos que irnos en una semana a Chicago para hacer el concurso. La idea me excitaba tanto como me asustaba.

Al día siguiente di un brinco fuera de la cama cuando sonó mi despertador, me di una ducha e hice mi mejor intento por arreglar mi cabello rebelde, conseguí arreglármelas para que luciera lindo en una media coleta y para que se aplacara un poco. Me enfundé mis mejores jeans y una blusa roja que la señora Cullen me había obsequiado en mi anterior cumpleaños, no dejé de lado mis tenis y bajé a preparar el desayuno.

Comí apresuradamente mi plato de cereal, y tanto mi despistado padre como mi atolondrada madre se dieron cuenta de que estaba ansiosa por salir de casa.

— ¿Sucede algo, Bella? —preguntó Charlie.

—Nada en lo absoluto, papé —respondí, llevando mi plato al fregadero.

—Devoraste tu desayuno en un tiempo record —apuntó mi madre.

—Estaba hambrienta —fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Afortunadamente no presionaron más, cosa que agradecí enormemente ya que no me apetecía decirles que la causa de mi desesperación por salir de casa era un muchacho… y no cualquier muchacho. Era aquel que días atrás había jurado que era mi peor enemigo, mi némesis… Edward Cullen.

Me tomé mi tiempo para lavar el plato, después subí a lavarme los dientes y fui a sentarme a mi cama, observando a la ventana y pensando en trivialidades. Escuché como papá se despedía de mi madre y partía en su auto patrulla; más tarde mi madre se despidió a voz de grito y salió de casa rumbo a su tienda. Conté mentalmente hasta mil y después salté de mi cama como un resorte y fui hasta mi coche.

Me concentré en mantener la vista fija en la carretera y mi mente también. Fui a paso seguro hasta el instituto pero aún así cuando llegué el volvo plateado no había aparecido en el estacionamiento. Aparqué en mi plaza habitual y apagué el motor, sin intenciones de bajar de la cabina de mi auto, me dispuse a leer un poco sobre _Romeo y Julieta _mientras esperaba que el pequeño volvo hiciera su entrada triunfal.

El tiempo se fue volando mientras me sumergía en la trágica novela romántica de Shakespeare. Fue el sonido de una bocina el que me sacó de mi mágica burbuja y me hizo sacar la vista de mi libro, miré de reojo hacia su plaza y ahí estaba él, bajando de su auto en compañía de mi mejor amiga.

Me encontré sonriendo como una boba ante la visión y, en acción automática, tomé mis cosas y salí de la cabina de mi auto. El instituto se había ido llenando en el tiempo que yo pasé leyendo en mi auto más gente caminaba por la acera; al verme acercarme tanto Alice como Edward caminaron a mi encuentro… con la pequeña diferencia de que mi remolino personal llegó prácticamente corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza mientras parloteaba sin cesar sobre los diseños que me había enviado la noche previa. Yo solo sonreí y asentí a todo lo que ella me decía pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en _él._

Levanté la vista para ver como charlaba con Victoria y sentí una cubetada de agua fría caerme encima cuando lo vi hablando con ella. Traté de ser fuerte y de reprimir las ganas de ir hacia ellos y de tomar a Edward de la mano mientras veía la razón de esa malnacida; sin darme cuenta comencé a dar un paso hacia ellos pero me detuve en seco cuando vi como ella enredaba sus dedos detrás de su cuello y lo besaba.

Me quedé paralizada y los observé sin pestañear. Mi amiga midió mi reacción y cesó su parloteo cuando vio en qué se fijaba mi vista. Cuando se separaron Edward me observó con el rostro indescifrable, yo quise llorar, quise gritar y tirarme al suelo, haciendo un ovillo con mi cuerpo, pero en cambio hice lo más sensato que se me ocurrió…. Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia mi salón de clases.

* * *

**Lo sé. ¡Qué cruel! Cuando parecía que al final estarían juntos aparece Victoria, la novia de Edward y le arruina la felicidad de Bella. Pero ni hablar, ya veremos como les va con los ensayos que vengan y en el viaje a Chicago. Tal vez Jacob meta su hociquito por aquí en el próximo capítulo pero nada se da por sentado todavía.**

**Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, una semana antes de exámenes me fue imposible sentarme a escribir y después no me salía nada para escribir (Atravesé por un pequeño bloqueo) pero bueno, lo importante es que ya salió el capítulo y lo tienen con ustedes.**

**Les recuerdo sobre mi concurso de literatura. Aun voy en segundo lugar, las votaciones se cierran en Enero del 2013 así que, por favor, si no han votado todavía, aun tienen tiempo de hacerlo. Pídanle a sus amigos que voten por mi, y si no quieren, oblíguenlos… jajajaja Ok, no :c pero por favor voten por mí, quiero cumplir este sueño (:**

**Les mando un beso enorme y gracias por leerme. Por esperar mis tardías actualizaciones y por seguir leyéndome sin importar que a veces ande de mal humor y las que la lleven sean ustedes. Un agradecimiento a mi familia virtual en Facebook por estar conmigo siempre y porque nuestro amor de hermanas sobrepasa la pantalla del ordenador, no diré sus nombres pero ellas saben quienes son.**

**Sin más que agregar, nos leemos pronto. **

**Con cariño, Anna.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bailes De Pasión.**

**Capítulo 12**

**"Sólo sexo"**

**Edward PoV.**

Entramos en el estacionamiento y mis ojos se fijaron en el monovolumen de Bella, estaba en su plaza habitual y cuando mi coche pasó detrás del de ella, me di cuenta que estaba sumergida en su propia burbuja, leyendo un libro.

—No sé qué pasa entre tú y mi mejor amiga, pero no soy estúpida —murmuró Alice, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba observando a Bella.

—Tienes razón, no eres estúpida —contesté, tratando de reprimir fallidamente una sonrisa.

—Siempre he dicho que Bella y tu están hechos el uno para el otro —dijo, brincando en su asiento y aplaudiendo.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza y aparqué en mi plaza habitual. Mi pequeña hermana no dejaba de observarme con sus ojos ampliados y un rostro sonriente… en realidad daba un poco de miedo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, riéndome de ella.

—Nada —contestó tras un minuto de vacilación, se encogió de hombros y abrió su puerta.

Le fruncí el ceño mientras bajaba, luego tomé mi mochila y salí del auto. No pude evitar fijar la vista en el monovolumen de Bella, Alice hizo lo mismo y segundos después _mi _Bella levantó la vista de su libro y nos observó. Una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa se posó en sus labios y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo para bajar del auto.

Alice comenzó a caminar hacia Bella y yo la imité, pero yendo más atrás que ella. Me di cuenta que la mirada de Bella iba directamente para mí y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa. Se veía radiante y mi corazón latió con fuerza contra mis costillas por la emoción de tenerla cerca de mi otra vez.

Ella cambió la mirada hacia la pequeña Alice y le sonrió inocentemente. Fue entonces que fui abordado por la persona que menos deseaba.

Victoria.

—_Eddie, Eddie _—llegó frente a mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Estaba _tan_ preocupada por ti, no te pasó nada, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no contestabas tu móvil?

Me quedé observándola, incapaz de hablar. Di una mirada furtiva y ahí estaba mi Bella. Observándome con la duda y el enojo fluyendo a través de esos hermosos ojos achocolatados que tanto amo.

—Victoria, no es el momento —susurré, tomándola del hombro en un intento de apartarla de mi camino.

—Pero _Eddie_, te he extrañado como no tienes una idea —su labio inferior saltó en un puchero y enlazó sus dedos detrás de mí cuello.

—Victoria ¿qué haces? —pregunté, mirando furtivamente a Bella, quién no despegaba la vista de mí.

Su rostro se consternó, el dolor era visible en su semblante, y mientras la miraba sentí algo duro estamparse contra mis labios.

_¿Qué rayos?_

Mis ojos se ampliaron y fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Victoria me tenía sujeto del cuello y sus labios se movían con maestría sobre los míos; mis ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa y mis manos sujetaron los hombros de Victoria intentando separarla de mí con tacto. Un movimiento brusco a mi derecha me hizo entornar los ojos hacia Bella, aún sin poder quitarme a Victoria de encima, vi como Bella salía corriendo hacia los edificios de la escuela.

¡No!

Dejé de ser amable y me aparté de Victoria con brusquedad mientras _mi _Bella se apartaba. Mi hermana me dedicó una mirada envenenada y fue tras su amiga mientras yo me quedaba con una confundida Victoria.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? —cuestionó.

—No vuelvas a besarme. Nunca más —gruñí, limpiando mis labios de su brillo labial.

—Pero si tú y yo…

—No somos nada, Victoria. Nada. Terminamos —grité, encaminando hacia donde Bella se había ido.

Victoria dijo algo a mis espaldas pero no le preste atención y salí corriendo de ahí a encontrarme con Bella. La busqué por la cafetería y en la entrada del edificio donde tenía clase pero no estaba en ningún lado. Telefoneé a Alice, quien contestó al tercer timbre.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —ladró tan pronto como contestó.

—Lo sé, ¿dónde están? —pregunté, al borde de la desesperación.

—Ella no quiere verte —respondió, y casi pude imaginarla con su mano en la cintura.

—Por favor, Alice —gruñí—. Necesito hablar con ella, todo es un malentendido.

— ¿Un malentendido? ¡Besaste a Victoria! —Gritó.

— ¡No! Ella me besó a mí —me defendí.

— ¿Y no pudiste apartarla antes de que Bella saliera corriendo? —cuestionó.

—Traté de hacerlo.

Hasta yo mismo sabía que mi defensa era demasiado pobre, pero Victoria me había cogido con la guardia baja y no había podido reaccionar.

Escuché a Alice suspirar.

—Escucha, hermanito…

Alice se quedó callada y agudicé el oído, un suave murmullo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. La voz de Alice sonaba molesta pero al final escuché otro suspiro por parte de mi hermana antes de que volviera al auricular.

—Te comunico con Bella, ella quiere hablar contigo.

—Gracias, Alice —susurré, sonriéndole a mi teléfono.

—No me agradezcas nada —gruñó, molesta.

Espere por la otra línea hasta que la voz de Bella apareció.

— ¿Edward?

—Bella, lo siento... de verdad, lo lamento. Yo no…

—No me importa —me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué?

—No me importa que hagas con _tu _novia —dijo tranquilamente.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —Pregunté— Victoria y yo terminamos.

— ¿De verdad? Cielos, es una pena. Se veían tan bien juntos.

—Bella, basta.

—No, Edward, es la verdad. Ella es buena para ti… no, corrección. Ella es perfecta para ti, son el uno para el otro.

—Bella… —susurré débilmente.

—Te veré esta tarde en tu casa para ensayar —canturreó felizmente antes de cortar.

Me quedé sosteniendo el teléfono en mi oído más tiempo del necesario ¿qué mierda había sido eso? ¿Bella me había dicho que Victoria era _perfecta_ para mí? ¿qué quería decir con eso? Debía estar… mal, ¿por qué sonaba tan alegre?

Mi cabeza era como un panal de abejas enfadadas, los pensamientos zumbaban provocándome dolor de cabeza y haciéndola palpitar. Masajeé mis sienes en un intento de calmarme pero no funcionó como esperaba.

Finalmente me encamine a mis clases, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza vencida. No me topé con Bella ese día, no se apareció en la clase de gimnasia y tampoco me volvió a llamar. Alice me mandó un mensaje de texto para avisarme que se iba con Bella a su casa y que llegaría después de las tres de la tarde para comenzar con los ensayos. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento el monovolumen de Bella no estaba ahí, a pesar de que salí corriendo de gimnasia para ver si la topaba en el aparcamiento.

Conduje con calma hasta casa, mamá preguntó por mi hermana y le dije que se había ido con Bella, luego subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi con más fuerza de lo necesario. Me senté en el escritorio, tratando de que los deberes dejaran mi mente libre de todo bullicio pero fue imposible; las preguntas seguían ahí y la expresión en el rostro de Bella me atormentaba cada vez que parpadeaba. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que recuperarla… pero no sabía cómo.

-.-

A las tres en punto, el auto de Bella dio vuelta en el camino que guiaba a mi casa. Desde mi ventana la vi descender llevando la portátil contra el pecho y una mochila sobre el hombro, llevaba unos vaqueros simples, un gorro verde sobre su cabeza y una cazadora roja y abultada. Le sonreí a través del cristal, logrando que este se empañara con mi aliento y bajé al recibidor a encontrarme con ella.

—Hola, Edward —saludó con frialdad.

—Hola, Bella… hm, no te vi en gimnasia —murmuré.

Ella se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita. Mi hermana caminó a su lado y se dejó caer en el sofá.

— ¿Dónde ensayarán? —preguntó ella, haciendo _zapping _en la televisión.

—En el garaje —murmuré, yendo hacia la puerta.

Bella se despidió de Alice y me siguió hacia la puerta del garaje, como mi padre no estaba en éste solo estaba mi auto y había suficiente espacio para que pudiéramos ensayar.

—Hay un conector por allá y la red está desbloqueada para que accedas a tu lista de reproducción —murmuré.

—Gracias —contestó, con un tono despreocupado.

La observé mientras conectaba su portátil al enchufe de la luz y después de sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y comenzaba a buscar las pistas. Ella se veía radiante, como si el incidente de esta mañana no hubiese ocurrido.

_O como si no le importara_, susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Traté de ahogar esa voz que decía que la frialdad de Bella era porque en realidad a ella no le importaba, yo sabía que sí le importaba porque ella me había dejado tenerla en mis brazos, habíamos compartido momentos íntimos y yo sabía que eso debía de significar algo muy importante para ella.

—Bella, debemos hablar —me encontré diciendo.

—Eso es lo que estás haciendo —murmuró ella, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su portátil.

—Sobre lo de esta mañana… —comencé.

—No, de eso no —me interrumpió—. No tienes nada que aclararme, besaste a tu novia, eso es normal, ¿no?

—No. Yo no siento nada por Victoria.

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia, por favor, censuremos ese tema —insistió.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo, tengo que decirte lo que pasó. Ella llegó a mí, me abordó, yo ni si quiera me di cuenta de su existencia hasta que se plantó frente a mi… no fui consciente cuando sus labios se estamparon contra los míos, traté de alejarla pero para cuando lo hice tú ya habías salido corriendo.

—Tenía clase, llegaría tarde —murmuró.

—Bella…

— ¡Comencemos con esto! —sonrió, poniéndole _play_ a la canción de ¿un vals?

Se puso de pie y camino por el área libre en el garaje, luego se plantó frente a mí y sonrió, pero no de una manera cálida sino más bien de una forma fría y burlona.

—He elegido el vals como el tema a elección para la segunda pieza de la noche. Es lindo, calmado y fácil de bailar —explicó—. Pon tu mano izquierda en mi cintura y con la otra toma mi mano levantada —ordenó.

Así lo hice, pero tan pronto mis manos tocaron su cuerpo sentí una descarga eléctrica y mis dedos hormiguearon. Ella también lo sintió pues retrocedió medio paso pero pronto se repuso, cuando tomé su mano sentí la electricidad fluir de mi cuerpo al suyo y de regreso.

No dije nada, y ella tampoco.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, ésta era dulce y agradable. En una parte de la canción yo tenía que bajar ambas manos a la cintura de Bella y elevarla en el aire por dos segundos antes de volverla a poner sobre sus pies.

Mantener mis manos en su lugar fue extremadamente difícil, había un hilo que me jalaba hacia ella y me hacía desearla, tocar toda el área de su sedosa y hermosa piel. La necesitaba… y me estaba matando tenerla ahí, frente a mí, mirándome con la misma necesidad reflejada en su mirada, pero a la vez tan lejos, tan inalcanzable… como cuando eres un niño y tratas de alcanzar el tazón de galletas con chispas de chocolate que tu madre ha dejado sobre la encimera, y por más que te estiras para alcanzarlo este solo parece estar más y más lejos de ti.

Después de practicar el vals por dos horas, regresamos al rock and roll. Esa coreografía era una tortura. Tenía que tocar el cuerpo de Bella en muchos lugares peligrosos, lugares que me tentaban a tocar más… su cuerpo sudoroso contra el mío y su pecho subiendo y bajando no me ayudaban en absoluto; sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente pegajosa por el sudor y solo pude pensar la última vez que ella estuvo sudorosa y en mis brazos.

Cuatro horas más tarde, terminamos nuestro ensayo seguros de que estábamos listos para el concurso, quedaban solo dos días para que tuviéramos que abordar un avión e ir a Chicago, y Bella parecía nerviosa aunque su sonrisa denotaba victoria.

Ella tomó su cazadora roja del suelo donde la había dejado, desconectó su portátil y volvió a colocar su gorro sobre su cabeza, su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando pero ella estaba trabajando en respiraciones largas y profundas mientras hacía eso.

—Nos veremos mañana para un último ensayo general. Llegaré alrededor de las dos de la tarde —anunció, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_"Ella se va, has algo" _Gritó mi subconsciente "_Rápido, idiota."_

La alcancé antes de que ella lograra llegar a la manija de la puerta. La tomé del codo y la hice girarse hacia mí, sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Estampé mis labios contra los suyos con necesidad, estos fueron dulces y suaves cuando se conectaron con los míos y pude beber el elixir embriagador del su aliento. Mi otra mano la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia mí hasta que chocó contra mis caderas. La necesitaba, la necesitaba terriblemente. Liberé su codo y puse esa mano en el otro extremo de su cintura y fue entonces cuando sus labios se volvieron duros.

Insistí, pero ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y me empujó lejos con fuerza. Entendí su indirecta y me alejé pero aún tenía mis manos en sus caderas.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —gruñó.

—Bella, por favor ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó entre nosotros? —pregunté, tratando de encontrar sus labios pero ella giró su cabeza y en cambio dejé un ligero beso en su clavícula.

—No, no lo he olvidado; pero… supéralo ¿quieres?

Me quedé congelado. ¿Qué lo superara? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "supéralo"? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

—Eso precisamente, que lo superes. Solo fue una noche en que las hormonas nos ganaron, solo eso. Una simple noche de sexo. Punto. No hay nada más.

— ¿Una simple noche de sexo? —pregunté, alzando la voz un poco.

—Una simple noche de sexo. Ya te lo dije, supéralo —respondió, desdeñosa.

Mis manos cayeron a mis costados y me quedé inmóvil.

— ¿No significó nada para ti? —pregunté, dolido.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, casi con burla—. Nos ganaron las hormonas, Edward ¡Déjalo pasar! Nos sucedió una vez, no volverá a pasar… eres bueno, Edward. _Muy _bueno, Victoria es una mujer afortunada.

Me quedé sin habla, ¿realmente estaba escuchando eso o era una mala jugada de mi mente? ¡Bella no podía estar hablando de esa forma! No _mi _Bella.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa desinteresada.

—Nos vemos mañana, Edward —añadió.

Se dio la vuelta y alcanzó la manilla de la puerta, cuando la abrió sentí salir las palabras de mi boca como si tuvieran vida propia.

—Jamás he estado así con Victoria.

Ella se detuvo por un segundo, la escuché soltar un bufido y volvió su rostro por encima de su hombro.

—Pobre de ella, entonces.

Dicho esto, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y salió del garaje dejándome con mi propio estupor.

_¿Qué le había pasado a mi Bella?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bailes de pasión.**

**Capítulo 14**

**"Sueños"**

**Bella PoV.**

Me aparté de ahí, dejando mi corazón dentro de esa cochera. No lloraría, me había prometido no hacerlo, si había que crear una barrera entre nosotros para proteger mi corazón de que él lo hiciera añicos, eso es lo que iba a hacer. Nunca me había deprimido por un desamor... y no iba a comenzar a estas alturas de la vida.

Al llegar a casa me dediqué a hacer mis deberes y a bloquear la entrada a pensamientos que giraran entorno a él. Me fui a acostar cerca de las diez noche, pero no fui capaz de dormir hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana, y es que tan pronto bajaba mis defensas para tratar de conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de Edward y Victoria besándose me embargaba y hacía más y más grande el nudo en mi garganta. Pese a todo, me negaba a derramar una sola lágrima por él… jamás había llorado por un chico en mi vida y no quería que el engreído Edward Cullen fuera el primer chico por el que llorara… si iba a lamentarme y a berrear por alguien, debía de ser alguien que valiera la pena, ¿no?

Cuando caí en los dulces y suaves brazos de Morfeo, mi maldito subconsciente me traicionó y lo trajo hasta en mis sueños.

Edward y yo estábamos tras bambalinas, practicando nuestras cargadas. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, respiraciones agitadas y miradas clavadas en el otro… un calor bastante conocido bajó por mi columna y se instaló _ahí._ Él movió una de sus manos de mi cintura, para ahuecar mi cuello y quitar mi cabello pegado a la piel. Su nariz rozó mi piel y sentí un escalofrió, yo traté de separarlo pero me fue imposible, yo también lo quería.

Depositó un gentil beso en mi cuello y después fue marcando un camino de húmedos y ardientes beso desde la base de mi cuello, por mi mentón, hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios… cuando estaba por dar el último beso, aquel que lo llevaría directo a mis labios, se detuvo. Su mirada se fundió con la mía y sentí la electricidad fruir por nuestros cuerpos, mi cabello se levantó con la corriente del aire que había llegado de una puerta abierta y lo siguiente que supe es que yo me encontraba en el suelo.

Levanté la vista, en busca de un par de esmeraldas cálidas y amigables, pero en lugar de eso me topé con una par de fríos bloques de hielo, distantes e hirientes. Mi mandíbula cayó, su expresión era tan... diferente.

Su mano se cernía en las caderas de Victoria, quién me observaba con burla. Él la besó en los labios con una pasión lastimera para mis ojos, sentí los míos llenarse de lágrimas y traté de preguntar _"¿Por qué?"_ pero de mis labios no salió ni media palabra. Ambos se carcajearon de mí, y Edward la guio al escenario.

De pronto, no estaba más tras bambalinas, me encontraba en primera fila, debajo del escenario. Mi mirada cayó en el par de cuerpos que se movían con destreza en éste… él la sujetaba, haciéndola girar y volar por el escenario como si su lugar fuera estar ahí. Sentí una punzada agonizante en mi pecho y solté un quejido, mis ojos no lograron retener más las lágrimas y estas se derramaron por mi rostro como una cascada.

Su baile terminó con ella inclinada en medio arco y él sobre ella. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y sus pechos subían y bajaban con irregularidad; ella sonreía, él sonreía y yo sentía que una parte de mí moría lenta y dolorosamente.

Un hombre subió, llevando un micrófono inalámbrico y un sobre cerrado en la misma mano. Les dedicó una sonrisa a Edward y Victoria y segundos después estuvo entregándoles un trofeo y un reconocimiento de primer lugar. Ellos había ganado… y yo estaba fuera. Fuera de la vida de Edward. Fuera de la competencia. Fuera de la escuela de danza. Estaba fuera… fuera de todo.

En mi pecho, el dolor punzante se incrementó y bajé la mirada solo para encontrarme con un torrente de sangre escapando de mi cuerpo, justo donde debería estar mi corazón. Miré hacia mis lados pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que me sucedía, ¿por qué nadie me ayudaba? Traté de tomar el brazo de la persona a mi lado, pero se deshizo de mi débil agarre y continuó aplaudiendo y mirando hacia el escenario.

Traté de tapar el agujero sangrante en mi pecho, me deshice de mi sudadera y la coloqué en la herida para que la tela absorbiera la sangre… y entonces escuché una risa, queda y burlesca. Miré hacia arriba, al escenario, y vi como Edward le entregaba algo a Victoria. Traté de enfocar lo que estaba en sus manos pero mi mirada era borrosa por la pérdida de sangre, aun así hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Entonces lo vi.

Edward estaba entregándole mi caliente, bombeante y destrozado corazón a su novia. Ella reía mientras alzaba la mano para tomarlo, la sangre aún escurría de él. Alguien toco mi hombro desde atrás, me giré y me encontré con Alice.

—Alice, gracias a Dios. Tienes que ayudarme, Edward ha…

—Aléjate de mi hermano, pequeña bruja —gritó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

No comprendí su demanda así que lo intenté de nuevo.

—_Ali_, ayúdame… estoy desangrándome.

—Por mí, que te mueras, maldita mosca muerta —susurró, aun sonriendo.

Quise alzar mi mano para tocarla, pero yo no era más dueña de mi cuerpo, lo sentía lánguido y tan firme como un lápiz de goma. Mi visión se llenó de puntitos negros bailando frente a mí, eclipsando el momento en que Edward le entregaba mi corazón chorreante de sangre a Victoria. Luego me sumí en la negrura de mi propio dolor…

Desperté aguitada en mi cama, tras proferir un profundo y escalofriante grito.

_Es un sueño. Solo un sueño… nada fue real. Un sueño. Solamente un sueño, Bella._

Traté de relajarme y volver a dormir, pero fue imposible hacerlo, la escena de Edward entregando mi corazón a Victoria se repetía una y otra vez detrás de mis parpados cerrados. En ocasiones se fusionaba con la escena de Edward besando a Victoria en el estacionamiento, y el dolor era aun más profundo y agonizante.

Esa mañana fui a la escuela pareciendo un _zombie_ viviente, mis ojeras estaban marcadas y mi atención en clase estaba reducida al 0% Alice me llamó la atención por mi devastador atuendo pero le grité que había tenido una noche terrible y que lo menos que deseaba era una clase sobre moda de su parte. Ella pareció herida por mi tono, y desistió a salvar nuestra conversación en el almuerzo, cosa que deteste… pero ya tendría tiempo para disculparme más tarde. Cuando mi cerebro no estuviera lleno de imágenes de escenas con Edward y Victoria juntos riéndose de mi y ganando el concurso que se suponía Edward y yo debíamos ganar.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, me dejé caer por la casa de los Cullen para ensayar con Edward. Lo había estado evitando todo el día escolar así que la última vez que lo había visto había sido al salir de su garaje la tarde del día anterior, no sabía cómo estaba por mi frialdad e indiferencia hacia lo que habíamos pasado en mi habitación hacia tan solo dos noches.

Había tratado de mejorar mi atuendo, tratando de ocultar mi sombrío estado de ánimo. Me había duchado y arreglado antes de ir a casa de Edward y casi podía jurar que parecía como si hubiese pasado mis ocho horas de sueño intactas.

Igual que la tarde anterior, Edward me guio hasta el garaje y comenzamos a ensayar. Esta vez fui más estricta y detallista. Todo tenía que estar perfecto para nuestra presentación. Al día siguiente viajaríamos hacía Chicago y todo habría comenzado.

Practicamos cerca de seis horas, Edward parecía cansado aunque yo fácilmente podría continuar por un par de horas más, pero decidí no forzarlo. Ya tendríamos tiempo de practicar en el hotel, antes del concurso.

Edward me dejó ir sin decir ni una palabra, sus movimientos habían sido estrictamente parte de la coreografía. No había intentado flirtear conmigo, no me había tocado, y ni pizca de querer besarme de nuevo. Se lo agradecí internamente, eso me haría las cosas más sencillas en el proceso de olvidarlo.

No puedo presumir de haber pasado una noche estupenda, pero al menos fue mejor que la anterior. Aunque volví a soñar con Edward y Victoria, riéndose de mí. Estaba preparada para lo que sucedería en mi pesadilla así que el dolor no me tomó desprevenida y hasta le di una bofetada a mi mejor amiga tras haberme llamado "_pequeña bruja_".

La mañana siguiente, mi madre me levantó con un fuerte abrazo. Nos despedimos en la puerta de la casa mientras papá me llevaba en el auto patrulla hacia el aeropuerto más cercano. Fue un viaje callado, en el que mi mente no dejó de reproducir la voz de Edward y su rostro en mi cabeza… ¿estaba volviéndome loca o algo parecido?, ¿por qué lo único que hacía era pensar en Edward?, ¿por qué me molestaba tanto que él tuviera una novia?, ¿por qué me interesaba tanto él, a fin de cuentas? Era una egoísta, un egocéntrico, un mandón, un engreído, un picaflor, un…

_"No trates de engañarte"_ susurró mi conciencia _"lo amas, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto más que aceptar que Edward JAMÁS será para ti"._

Suspiré, empañando el cristal del auto patrulla. Mi padre me miró de reojo pero fue lo suficientemente prudente para sospechar que solo estaba nerviosa por el viaje en avión.

Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto, me encontré con Alice. Me sentí culpable tras haberla abofeteado en mi sueño, pero tampoco es que ella hubiese actuado como mi mejor amiga llamándome _"pequeña bruja"_.

Mi amiga lanzó sus brazos a mi cuello cuando mi avión fue llamado, me despedí torpemente de Charlie, y de Esme y Carlisle por mera cortesía. Edward y yo continuamos nuestro camino hacia el avión en completo silencio. Después de lo que le había dicho en el garaje sobre la vez que habíamos pasado juntos en mi casa, su actitud había cambiado radicalmente conmigo; no me hablaba a menos que fuera meramente necesario y su mirada era cautelosa cuando se entornaba hacia mí.

—Espero que tengan un feliz viaje —murmuró la azafata, cuando verificó nuestros boletos.

Le dediqué una sonrisa forzada y caminé hacia mi asiento en el avión sin siquiera esperar por Edward, más tarde se reuniría conmigo. Cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo del avión, vi a un chico de cabello rubio platinado, lacio y largo, intentar meter una maleta en el compartimiento para equipaje sobre su asiento. Lo ignoré, pasando por detrás de él para conseguir mi asiento, pero en ese instante el chico pareció perder el equilibrio justo cuando yo pasaba por ahí y terminó cayendo sobre mí; afortunadamente el asiento contiguo estaba vacío, no podía imaginarme la vergüenza de caer sobre otro pasajero.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró tan rápido como cayó sobre mí y se puso de pie, dándome una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

La tomé, sin mirarlo a los ojos si quiera ¡Era un estúpido!

—Lamento eso —volvió a disculparse.

—Está bien, está bien —gruñí, alisando mi blusa de algodón y acomodando el escote de la misma.

El chico se quedó callado por un minuto pero no lo sentí moverse para continuar con su anterior tarea. Levanté la mirada para censurarlo con ésta antes de caminar dignamente hacia mi asiento, pero tan pronto como levanté la vista a esos cálidos ojos azules, toda protesta se esfumó de mi mente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, dedicándome una sonrisa de lado, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

—S… sí —tartamudeé. Mentalmente me di de topes contra una pared imaginaria por sonar tan tonta.

—Mi nombre es James —murmuró, estirando su mano entre la pequeña distancia que nos separaba.

—Isabella Swan —contesté, tomando su mano.

Volví a sentirme estúpida, él no había mencionado su apellido ¿por qué tenía que haberlo hecho yo? Sus ojos me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, como si los bloqueara… de pronto me sentí afortunada de poder respirar.

—Mucho gusto, _Isa_.

Me sentí desconcertada ante el diminutivo otorgado por él, aun así sonreí amablemente. Edward llegó en ese momento, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada envenenada para James.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a sentar, Bella —gruñó—. El avión está por despegar.

No me molesté en observarlo, en lugar de eso, me despedí de James.

—Bueno, te veo más tarde, James —susurré, con un toque cariñoso.

James me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

—Tenlo por seguro, _Isa._

Me fui a mi lugar, al lado de la ventana, y le dediqué toda mi atención a ésta. Ignorar deliberadamente a Edward sería fácil si no teníamos contacto visual… lo menos que quería hacer era pasar todo el vuelo concentrándome en no llorar por los pinchazos de dolor que mi maquiavélico subconsciente provocaba.

—No es bueno que hables con extraños —murmuró Edward.

—Y a ti que te importa —solté, sin mirarlo.

—Me importa porque ¿qué tal si se trata de un asesino en serie o algo así?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ese seria mi problema, no el tuyo —respondí.

—Luego no vengas llorando a mí —contestó, y pude percibir un rastro de humor en su frase.

—Créeme, eso no sucederá —murmuré.

Cometí el error de fijar la mirada en él. Sus esmeraldas ya no eran un bloque de hielo, parecían divertidos, cálidos y excitantes, tragué audiblemente y él sonrió, como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada.

Aparté la vista de inmediato, concentrándome en la ventanilla.

El avión despegó sin incidentes. Una azafata caminó por nuestro pasillo, ofreciéndonos algo de beber o comer; Edward pidió un café negro y yo un vaso de leche. Nuestros dedos se rozaron cuando me tendió mi vaso con leche y sentí la electricidad fluir por nuestros cuerpos, aparté mi mano rápidamente.

Aprovechando las horas de silencio, y recordando que había podido dormir en las últimas dos noches, cerré los ojos y recargué mi cabeza contra la ventanilla mientras dejaba caer mis barreras mentales y me dejaba guiar a un sueño ligero.

Por primera vez en las últimas dos noches, Edward no protagonizó mi sueño, sino el lindo chico de la maleta llamado James. Estábamos en la fila de descenso y sus manos se cernían sobre mis caderas, yo me sentía cómoda con el tacto y nunca pasó por mi mente el apartarlo. Descendimos tomados de la mano, y al pie de las escaleras, me hizo girar y quedamos frente a frente.

—Eres hermosa, _Isa _—susurró, acercando su rostro al mío.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia de los míos. Casi podía aspirar su aliento… dulce, embriagador, dulce, dulce, dulce. Me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos mientras sus labios se aproximaban, expandí mis sentidos para disfrutar del suave masaje que sus labios ejercían sobre los míos; cuando abrí los ojos en lugar de toparme con un mar de ojos color azul cielo, me tope con una esmeraldas derretidas.

—Te amo. Te amo —susurró Edward.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, sacándome del sueño.

Mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia mi derecha, separada de la ventanilla. Había una manta sobre mi regazo, protegiendo mi cuerpo del frío del aire acondicionado. Alcé la vista y lo vi.

Edward me observaba, su rostro estaba a escasos milímetros del mío… tuve una sensación de _dejavú_. Su aliento se filtraba de entre sus dientes, golpeándome con intensidad, llamándome. Mis ojos eran prisioneros en una exquisita laguna color verde esmeralda.

Tan cerca… estaba tan cerca de él que hasta dolía.

Tan cerca… estábamos separados por casi nada, si me inclinaba… si lo hacía, si el avión tuviese una pequeña turbulencia que me arrojara hacia él o que lo arrojara hacia mí. _Tan cerca… Dios, tan cerca._

Mis labios se abrieron inconscientemente, dejándome aspirar su esencia de lleno. Cerré los ojos, en una clara invitación, sentí su aproximación… estaba ahí, a punto de besarme… a punto de sucumbir ante él.

* * *

_¿Se besan? ¡¿Se Besan?! Soy tan malvada que no les diré si se besan o no… jajajaja. Ódienme_

_Espero que les haya gustado… bueno ya expliqué por FB esta mañana qué fue lo que me sucedió y el motivo por el cual no actualicé ayer, pero aun así se los recuerdo por acá. Resulta que esta niña es una lechuza xD vale, no u_u la cosa es que la inspiración suele arribar a mi cuando el sol comienza su descenso por el horizonte *-* Anoche la oleada de inspiración que me golpeó llegó muy, muy tarde. Eran las 11:44 pm (exactamente) cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo ¡Ni de broma lo iba a terminar! Eso sin mencionar que mi madre estaba llamándome para ir a dormir… avancé todo lo que pude en una hora, pero no logré terminarlo por más que mis dedos casi volaban sobre el teclado. Al final agradezco que me haya mandado a dormir porque logré alargar un poco más el capítulo e_e _

_Y bien ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, ¿me dejan un rr? _

_Por cierto, esta noticia ya la di en Facebook pero puede que a alguna despistadita se le haya pasado… estoy escribiendo un minific navideño, pero no lo publicaré aquí ni en mi blog… será un link de descarga en mi grupo, lo subiré el 23 o 24 de Diciembre y el link estará únicamente en mi grupo (pueden encontrar el link del grupo en mi perfil) y lo expandere al blog hasta Enero (si sobrevivimos jajaja) y por mi fanpage en facebook y aquí a finales de enero, así que si lo quieren leer pues ya saben, en mi perfil está el link para se unan al grupo ;) Ya tengo el diseño (será como un libro electrónico) y me encantó._

_Bueno, sin más… les mando un beso y millones de gracias por más de los 150 rr's del momento. Me hacen la chica más feliz del mundo._


	16. Chapter 16

**Bailes de pasión**

**Capítulo 15**

"**Celos"**

**Bella PoV.**

Mis labios se abrieron inconscientemente, dejándome aspirar su esencia de lleno. Cerré los ojos, en una clara invitación, sentí su aproximación… estaba ahí, a punto de besarme… a punto de sucumbir ante él.

Escuchamos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de Edward y me separé inmediatamente de él, sentándome bien en mi asiento y levantando la vista hacia la azafata.

—Estamos por aterrizar. Abrochen sus cinturones, por favor —comentó, mientras el rubor subía por sus mejillas.

—Lo haremos. Gracias —respondió Edward, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla. Su vista estaba fija en mí, eclipsándome.

Lo ignoré. Mis manos temblaban mientras trataba, inútilmente, de abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad; pronto, una gélidas e incoloras manos hicieron desistir a las mías de su labor y culminaron la tarea sin problema alguno.

—Gracias —gruñí, tratando de esconder cuan afectada me hallaba por su toque.

—Ibas a besarme —susurró, y pese a no estar viéndolo, estaba segura de que esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba estaba posada en su rostro.

—No tendrás tanta suerte, Cullen.

—Bella, por favor… —su tono cambió, parecía ¿compungido?

"_Él sólo quiere jugar contigo, Bella" _me advirtió una voz en mi cabeza _"No caigas en su juego. Mantente firme y no saldrás herida."_

—Tengo dolor de cabeza —mentí—. Déjame. Por favor.

Exhaló fuertemente y se acomodó en su asiento. Estúpidamente mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas ¿Por qué me costaba tanto trabajo despreciarlo? ¿Por qué sentía cómo un agujero negro se formaba en mi pecho y succionaba todo lo que estaba a su derredor? ¡Quería odiarlo! Quería odiarlo por hacerme sentir tantas cosas, quería odiarlo porque no podía ser mío, quería odiarlo para así dejar de amarlo…

El avión comenzó su descenso sin problemas y pronto nos encontramos sobre el cálido clima de Chicago. Nos encontrábamos en la época del año donde el astro rey brillaba majestuosamente sobre lo alto de nuestras cabezas y la temperatura orillaba a usar poca ropa a sus habitantes. Esta vez logré desabrochar mi cinturón sin problemas y Edward me mandó por delante para descender la escalerilla, frente mí bajó James, el chico de la maleta, quién me sonrió cálidamente en cuanto me vio.

Tan pronto puso un pie en tierra firme, se volvió y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar el resto de las escaleras, sentí como mi rostro quemaba al momento que tomé su mano y él se apoderó de mi cintura y me hizo bajar de un salto.

La risa salió de mis labios por mero impulso y me encontré sonriéndole como tonta. Estaba muy cerca de él, fácilmente me sacaba una cabeza y media en altura y sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban por debajo de su camiseta y en su rostro dominaba una sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta dental.

—Se marca un pequeño hoyuelo cuando te ríes —dijo, tocando el lugar donde mi piel se sumía ligeramente en mi mejilla.

—Mi padre tiene hoyuelos —respondí, tocando mi otra mejilla—, pero fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para no heredarme ambos.

Él volvió a reír y me soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás para darme un poco más de espacio.

— ¿Vienes de vacaciones a Chicago? —preguntó.

—Ya quisiera —respondí—. Estoy aquí para un concurso de baile.

Un atisbo de reconocimiento iluminó su rostro.

— ¿En el Instituto de Arte?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté, aturdida.

Me extendió la mano y sin dejar de sonreír dijo:

—James Witherdale, profesor de danza folclórica y juez en el certamen.

Mi boca cayó abierta por la sorpresa ¿Juez en el certamen? Eso debía de ser una broma. De pronto, dejó de parecerme un chico y vi al hombre que estaba frente a mí; no se había afeitado y unas pequeñísimas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, casi imperceptibles, me dijeron que en realidad rondaba los veinte y muchos.

—Desconcertada, ¿cierto? —una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

—Un poco, la verdad —logré decir a duras penas.

—Y ¿él es tu pareja? —señaló ligeramente a Edward con la cabeza, quién estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de nosotros, observándonos mordazmente.

—Sí. No es lo que yo querría, pero es bueno —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Parece malhumorado.

—Edward siempre está malhumorado.

Ambos reímos y, extrañamente, mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho, pero… ¿por qué?

—Está bien, creo que querrán llegar a su hotel y descansar —comenzó a despedirse—. Te veré mañana en la presentación.

—Cuenta con ello —respondí, apretando su mano una vez más.

Alzó la otra mano mientras se despedía de mí y saludó a Edward, vi sus manos convertirse en puños y asintió en su dirección. James soltó mi mano y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia el aeropuerto.

Me volví en dirección de Edward, aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro. Lo observé bufar y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra puerta para entrar al aeropuerto desde otra vía. Lo seguí, manteniéndome dos pasos detrás de él. Su cuerpo irradiaba enojo así que mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Entramos al aeropuerto y conseguimos nuestro equipaje, después nos encaminamos a la salida para coger un taxi. Mucha gente iba y venía y los pocos taxis que estaban en la acera, ya estaban siendo abordados. Pacientemente nos formamos en una fila para esperar nuestro taxi, esperamos cerca de media hora sin decirnos ni media palabra. Comenzaba a sentirme cansada y desesperada, sólo quería subirme a un maldito taxi que me llevara a nuestro hotel y desparramarme en mi cama.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde estuvimos al frente de la fila, un taxi llegó y Edward se apresuró a abrir la puerta de atrás para mí mientras él se giraba y tomaba sus maletas, yo hice lo mismo y cuando me di la vuelta, dispuesta a subir al taxi con mis maletas en la mano, la puerta se cerró en mi cara y un tipo le ordenó al taxista que condujera hacia la salida. Me quedé con la boca abierta por la sorpresa ¡Nos habían robado el taxi en nuestras propias narices!

— ¡Que mierda! —gritó Edward— ¡Abrí la puerta para que te metieras dentro y evitarnos esto!

—Lo siento —respondí.

—Un "lo siento" no nos traerá al taxi de vuelta.

Dejé mis maletas en el suelo, crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Pareces un anciano amargado ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Hasta James se dio cuenta de que estabas malhumorado!

—Oh, tu amigo James… ¡Me importa muy poco lo que tu amigo piense de mí! —respondió.

—Tu ira es irrelevante, Edward Cullen —siseé—. Hasta pareciera que… —de pronto me di cuenta del porqué de su comportamiento.

— ¿Hasta pareciera que qué? —me retó a continuar.

— ¡Que estas celoso!

— ¿Celoso? ¿De quién, de tu amigo "James"? —soltó una carcajada y limpió una lágrima inexistente en el lagrimal de su ojo derecho.

Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas y sonreí. Eso era, Edward estaba celoso de James…

"_Isabella Swan" _escuché que gritaban a lo lejos.

Me volví, preguntándome quién me llamaría, no conocía a nadie en Chicago. Tan pronto mis ojos cayeron al otro lado de la acera, me di cuenta quién me había llamado.

James estaba asomado en un auto deportivo color rojo, estaba detrás del volante y sonreía hacía mí.

— ¿Por qué no suben? Puedo llevarlos al hotel.

Levanté una mano para saludarlo y sonreí. Me volví hacia Edward, quién veía a James con desconfianza y enojo.

—Vamos con él —le dije, tomando mis maletas.

— ¿Estás loca? —chilló por lo bajo—Ni si quiera lo conoces.

—Claro que sí —repliqué.

—Bella, hasta donde sabemos él podría ser un asesino serial —insistió.

—No seas estúpido, Cullen. Es profesor de danza folclórica y será juez en el concurso de baile.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Su nombre es James Witherdale, ahora recuerdo que su nombre aparece en el folleto de convocatoria.

—No confío en él —espetó.

—Pues yo sí, y no quiero quedarme aquí esperando una eternidad por un taxi. Quiero irme al hotel, darme una ducha, dormir un poco y después salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero me di la vuelta y crucé la calle. Él me siguió renuente y ambos subimos al auto de James.

—Hola, de nuevo —saludé, subiéndome al frente.

—Hola —respondió, dedicándome una sonrisa de ensueño.

Una sonrisa tonta se fijó en mi rostro y sentí mi corazón acelerarse una vez más, no tenía ni idea del porqué pero se sentía bien. Y bueno, yo quería olvidarme de Cullen, ¿no? Quien no decía que James sería mi _otro clavo._


	17. Chapter 17

**Bailes de pasión**

**Capítulo 16**

**"Besos"**

**Bella PoV.**

El viaje al hotel fue sumamente estresante. James intentó congeniar con Edward, quien definitivamente no cooperó en lo absoluto, sus respuestas eran cortantes, frías e insultantes en un alto grado. Traté, inútilmente, de centrar la conversación en mí, pero James estaba empeñado en conocer a Edward y hablar con él sin importar que tan grosero fuera.

—Deja de comportarte como un idiota —le gruñí, tomando las maletas de la parte posterior del auto.

Edward ni si quiera me miró, tomó su valija y la mía y entró al hotel, dejándome sola con James.

—Creo que no le agrado mucho —murmuró, con una risita nerviosa.

—Es un idiota, no le hagas mucho caso —respondí, sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido.

—Parece un buen chico —le defendió—. Tal vez esté celoso.

Me di la vuelta, desconcertada, y lo miré detenidamente antes de echarme a reír.

— ¿Celoso? —chillé entre risas— Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado. Déjame decirte que Edward y yo somos como dos polos opuestos, nunca nos hemos llevado bien y si es mi pareja de baile es todo gracias a mi madre.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió, dedicándome una sonrisa que me robó el aliento.

¡Dios! Era tan _sexy._

—Bien, será mejor que me vaya… —murmuró, jugando con las llaves de su auto.

—Sí, supongo que deseas descansar —dije, sintiendo mis mejillas encenderse.

—Fue agradable conocerte, Bella. Espero que les vaya bien mañana.

Levanté la vista hacia él. Su voz sonaba tan suave, tan sensual, tan aterciopelada que sentí como si tocara plumas con los dedos. Sonreí.

—Gracias.

Dio un paso para despedirse de mí. Aspiré su loción de después de afeitar. Tan masculina, tan embriagante, tan… Levantó su mano y acunó mi mejilla, robándome un suspiro con esa intima caricia. Se inclinó, fijando sus ojos en los míos, dejándome presa en una cárcel invisible de la cual yo era gustosamente prisionera. Sus labios rozaron los míos, derramó su aliento dentro de mi boca y luego sus labios tomaron como esclavos a los míos y me besó con suavidad y galantería. Sus movimientos eran delicados, cariñosos, sutiles, tiernos.

Se separó ligeramente de mí, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos cautivadores. Sentí que mi corazón dio un salto y una sonrisa soñadora se posó en mis labios. Acarició mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar, mandando escalofríos por mi cuerpo sensible. Suspiré, perdida entre sus manos y sus labios.

—Te veré luego —suspiró contra mis labios entreabiertos.

—Seguro —respondí.

Me dedicó otra sonrisa roba suspiros y después se montó en su auto, sonó la bocina mientras lo ponía en marcha y me despedí de él ondeando mi mano ligeramente. Solté un suspiro mientras me daba la vuelta y vi a Edward de pie detrás de mí, observándome con recelo.

Mi sonrisa cayó.

—Así que yo no puedo besarte, pero un extraño si puede —gruñó. Vi cómo sus manos se convertían en puños.

—Es diferente, Cullen —respondí, abriéndome paso a su lado para pasar al hotel.

Sentí la presión de sus dedos en torno a mi brazo justo antes de sentir sus labios abriéndose paso entre los míos. Había olvidado la sensación cálida y hogareña que sus labios tenían cuando estaban en contacto con los míos, me hacían sentir cómoda y tranquila, y pese a querer resistirme a él, su habilidad para controlarme pudo más. Su lengua se deslizó tranquilamente por mi labio inferior, dejándome un sabor dulce en la boca, su pulgar acarició mi espalda baja mientras nuestras lenguas se unían en un fugaz y tierno beso.

—Entonces, ¿no sentiste nada con ese beso? —preguntó, apartándose de mí y mirándome con aire burlón.

Lo observé detenidamente. Su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos esmeraldas llameantes de deseo me hicieron sonrojar ¡El maldito se estaba burlando de mí en mi propia cara!

—Eres un idiota —escupí, zafándome sin problemas de su agarre—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, apuntando con la cabeza a la dirección que había tomado James.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —protesté.

—Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia —acordó—. Pero no vengas llorando a mí cuando ese idiota te lastime, porque créeme, lo hará.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? —grité, enfadada.

Se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta. Bufé y me adentré al hotel, él me seguía de cerca pero lo ignoré olímpicamente.

—Reservación para Swan Isabella y Cullen Edward —le solté a la mujer de recepción.

Ella observó mi cara malhumorada y después observó a Edward detrás de mí para luego centrar su atención en su computador, nerviosamente. Tecleó un par de cosas y segundos después levantó la vista hacia mí, sonriendo amablemente y empujando sus gafas sobe el puente de su nariz.

—Tienen reservada una habitación doble, la 504 —informó, tendiéndome una llave.

— ¿Una habitación doble? — ¿por qué no me sorprendía? — ¡Tiene que estar bromeando! Yo no pienso compartir habitación con este maldito acosador.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan, la reservación fue hecha de esa manera por los organizadores de un concurso de baile. Todos los concursantes comparten habitación también.

— ¡Pero no todas las chicas tienen a un acosador como pareja de baile! —grité.

—No puede ser tan malo, señorita Swan —trató de calmarme.

— ¡Que no puede ser tan malo! —repetí, indignada— Usted no conoce a este hombre.

La mirada de la mujer se dirigió a Edward, quien seguía detrás de mí ¡Yo no estaba dispuesta a compartir habitación con él!

—Bella… —murmuró, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima —siseé.

—Lo siento… —susurró, dejando caer sus manos— Estas haciendo un escándalo. Mira a tu alrededor.

Lo hice. Todos nos miraban disimuladamente… no, corrección. Todos me miraban a mí.

Suspiré, no habría manera de ganar esa, los organizadores del concurso lo habían puesto así por lo que tendría que aguantarme y apegarme a las reglas.

— ¿504? —Pregunté, tendiendo mi mano para exigir la llave.

—504 —me aseguró la empleada, dejando caer la llave en mi palma abierta.

Apreté la llave en mi mano con fuerza, y me volví al ascensor donde otro empleado tomaba nuestras maletas y nos dirigía a nuestra habitación. Me metí al ascensor sin mirar al empleado o a Edward, mordiendo mi lengua con fuerza para reprimir mis ganas de gritar contra aquella estúpida mujer y los estúpidos organizadores del concurso que decían que teníamos que compartir una habitación, odiando a Edward por haberme besado, por haber asegurado que James me lastimaría cuando podía verse a primera vista que se trataba de un hombre caballeroso, tierno y amable, y odiándome a mí misma por ser tan débil ante los labios carnosos de Edward.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Había un pequeño recibidor con un televisor de plasma, un equipo de sonido y un reproductor de dvd, cuatro sofás acomodados en torno a la televisión y con una mesita de centro, donde había una canastita con golosinas; dos puertas dobles, una a cada extremo de la habitación y una sencilla puerta blanca, que supuse sería el baño.

—Bueno, no parece tan mal, ¿cierto? —me animó Edward.

Le fruncí el ceño y me encaminé a las puertas dobles más cercanas. Dentro de un pequeño cuartito había una cama individual, tres de las cuatro paredes estaban hechas de concreto mientras que la pared del este estaba hecha de un ventanal enorme, había un pequeño tocador frente a la cama y un par de _puff de colores_ que estaban acomodados frente a la ventana por donde se podía ver la puesta del sol.

Me olvidé de mi mal humor, abrí la ventana y arrastré un _puff _al pequeño balcón, luego me dejé caer sobre él y observé la puesta de sol. Observé embelesada como el enorme circulo dorado se iba extinguiendo, y disfrute de los últimos segundos en que su luz bañaba mi rostro, sonriendo enormemente mientras reflejos violetas, rojizos y más en el centro dorados cubrían al sol y tintaban las nubes, creando un fenómeno hermosísimo y difícil de describir.

Dejé que la paz y la tranquilidad que irradiaba el momento me relajara, respirando tranquilamente mientras levantaba las manos sobre mi cabeza e imaginaba que podía tocar con la punta de mis dedos el calor que emitía el sol.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, suspiré profundamente y me puse de pie; al dar la vuelta, me encontré con Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándome.

—Tu piel absorbe los rayos dorados y hace que tu rostro emane una luz radiante. Parece que el atardecer se produce dentro de ti —murmuró, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y aparté la mirada, incómoda.

— ¿Por qué dices cosas como esa? —pregunté en un susurró.

—Porque es lo que me haces sentir, Bella —respondió con naturalidad.

Levanté la mirada a su rostro en busca de cualquier atisbo de burla, pero no encontré en él más que una mirada fija, como si deseara en lo más profundo de su ser que yo creyera sus palabras. Mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho y eso fue suficiente para que levantara una coraza entre mis absurdos sentimientos y él.

—Pues no digas esas cosas, me molestan —gruñí.

—Vale —aceptó.

Dibujó una sonrisa tristona en su rostro y me dio un saludo de marinero antes de salir del pequeño cuartito donde me encontraba, dejándome sola con mi coraza, mis sentimientos reprimidos, mi orgullo dolido y mi cabeza vuelta un lío.

* * *

*** Si no saben qué es un ****_puff, _****son asientos en forma de bola gigante. Googleen "Puff de colores" y verán a lo que me refiero.**

* * *

_Nuestro Eddie está sufriendo por Bella… arrg, y yo tengo unas ganas tremendas de atizarle un buen golpe en la cabeza a esta Bella tan testaruda. Pero bueno, ya verán como las cosas entre estos dos se arreglan. Deseo pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado en taaaaanto tiempo, sé que han estado esperando actualización pero tenía otras cositas pendientes y no podía sentarme a escribir :S en fin, creo que las cosas van bien así que espero tenerles una actualización pronto…. Si no actualizo en estos días es porque estoy trabajando en el MiniFic de temporada de San Valentín (el cual, al igual que el MiniFic de navidad, será dado conocer primero en el grupo de lectoras en FB con un link de lectura online… y si consigo un programa, tal vez también puesto para descarga y que lo puedan llevar consigo)_

_Eeeeeeeen fin, en otras noticias quiero platicarles que he comenzado a escribir un nuevo fic con mi geme Annie. Nuestro fic será para pintar a una Kristen mamá, ¿se la imaginan? Mi geme pondrá la parte del humor (para la cual yo no sirvo para nada, ¿lo han notado ya?) y yo pondré la parte del drama lml Nuestro fic es idea original de ella, yo sólo estoy aportando algunas ideas y entre las dos lo estamos escribiendo, se titula _**Resultado: Positivo **_y lo publicamos en nuestro blog, les dejo el link aquí abajito (Recuerden sacarle los espacios)_

**Juegosdegemelas . blogspot . mx**

_ Actualizamos cada lunes, y mañana es el lanzamiento del primer capítulo, espero tenerlas por allá._

_Un beso y un fuerte abrazo._

_xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sí, sé que tardé un millón de años en actualizar. Sé que me quieren arrancar la cabeza pero ¿saben qué? me gusta mi cabeza donde está :D ****Por ahora les dejo el capítulo, no avanzamos mucho pero sirve para darle una pequeña lección a esta Bella tan cabezona. Espero que disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

**********Implementé algo nuevo en mi grupo de lectores en Facebook :D && es que el día que cumpla años alguno le dedicaré un capítulo por su cumple n_n Hoy cumple una gran amiga escritora, Marie Bushnell (En FF como "Keep calm now") así que este capítulo es para ella.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**"Rosas color sangre"**

**Bella PoV.**

Esa noche me fui a dormir con el corazón encogido y con un nudo en la garganta. Por un lado quería tirarme a los brazos de Edward y dejar que su dulce voz resonara en mi oído. Pero por otro lado quería odiarlo, despreciarlo de tal manera que toda mi confusión con respecto a mis sentimientos se dispersara.

Me sentía dividida en dos. Una Bella decía que le necesitaba mientras que la otra pese a que sabía que la primera tenía razón, se negaba a reconocerlo.

Yo estaba actuando como la segunda Bella.

Al día siguiente me desperté gracias a unos nudillos que tocaron mi puerta. Adormilada, salí de la cama siendo plenamente consciente de que mi cabello era una maraña terrible y que mi rostro adormecido no era precisamente algo atractivo para quien fuese que se tratase. Abrí la puerta mientras me frotaba los ojos.

—Te buscan en la puerta —gruñó Edward.

Su tono no era del todo agradable y una vez que me dio mi recado se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí dando grandes zancadas y dejándome muy, pero muy confundida. En la puerta principal de nuestra habitación se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba en los brazos un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas.

— ¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó, al verme.

— ¿Qué…?

Tomé el arreglo de flores de los brazos del hombre que estaba en la puerta y lo dejé en una mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta y después firme de recibido. Luego observé de cerca el arreglo de flores y encontré una pequeña tarjetita escondida entre las rosas, en el sobre estaba escrito mi nombre en una perfecta letra curva.

_Estoy ansiando volver a verte._

_J._

¿J? ¿Quién rayos era J?

— ¿Se tratará de un error? —me pregunté en voz alta mientras me encaminaba hacia mi habitación, dejando el arreglo al lado de las rosas.

Me metí a duchar después de eso. Teníamos que ir hacernos unos estudios para que los organizadores del concurso se aseguraran de que no ingeríamos "sustancias sospechosas". Así que me apresuré a meterme dentro de un par de jeans y una camiseta negra, dejando mi cabello húmedo caer sobre mis hombros.

Nos encaminamos al vestíbulo del hotel donde los demás concursantes ya estaban ahí. No negaré que me sentí intimidada por una rubia alta y escultural que se cogía de la mano de un mastodonte de casi dos metros y con cuerpo de levantador de pesas. Eran, sin duda alguna, la pareja que más resaltaba de entre todos los concursantes. Ella era hermosa, y llevaba una rosa blanca en su sedoso cabello rubio. Cada músculo del cuerpo de su acompañante había sido trabajado con una rutina rigurosa, su cabello corto al estilo militar pero con pequeños rulos formándose.

— ¿Crees que sean problema? —me susurró Edward.

Se había dado cuenta que observaba a esa pareja y seguramente pensaba que estaba preocupada por ellos. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí al fijar mi mirada en él.

—Él se ve demasiado pesado, no podrá moverse con mucha agilidad y habrá maniobras que no podrá realizar por tener tanto músculo —contesté—. ¿Te das cuenta que casi todos los bailarines hombres tienen un aspecto más liviano? Ello son los que realmente deberían preocuparnos.

Edward asintió y apartó la mirada de mí, como si mi mirada fija en él le incomodara. Lo vi concentrarse en las demás parejas, observándolos con ojo crítico. Yo lo igualé, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos e imaginándomelos en la pista de baile. Pronto identifiqué dos parejas potenciales que parecían saber muy bien qué es lo que hacían ahí.

Cabe mencionar que casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi llegar a la persona que nos llevaría a la clínica a hacernos los estudios.

—James —susurré, totalmente asombrada.

Algo pasó dentro de mí porque mi flujo sanguíneo de inmediato se incrementó y mi corazón comenzó una carrera. Sentí cómo Edward bufaba por lo bajo al verlo pero sinceramente no le presté mucha atención ya que no tenía ganas de lidiar con él.

—Buenos días, jóvenes concursantes —saludó con su dulce voz. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en medio de la masa de cuerpos que había en el vestíbulo. Me sonrió y yo le respondí la sonrisa sin dudar—. A continuación nos trasladaremos a una clínica para hacerles unos exámenes y asegurarnos de que no estamos ingiriendo ninguna sustancia extraña. Así que hagan el favor de pasar al autobús que está afuera.

Uno a uno fuimos saliendo del hotel de la manera más ordenada que fuimos capaces. Cuando me encontraba cerca de la puerta sentí que alguien cerraba sus dedos entorno a mi codo y me tiraba hacia atrás.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó James, sonriendo y metiendo la nariz entre mis cabellos, aspirando mi aroma.

—Bien —respondí, dibujando una sonrisa inmensa en mi rostro.

— ¿Recibiste mis flores? ¿Te gustaron?

Me reí. Una parte de mí sospechaba que se trataba de él pero las posibilidades eran tan pocas que deseché la idea tan pronto abordó mi mente.

—Estaban hermosas —dije, lo cual no era mentira ya que verdaderamente estaban hermosas.

—Una rosa para otra rosa —susurró contra mis cabellos antes de soltarme.

Me alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos y besarme con la misma delicadeza que me había besado el día anterior. Y de la misma manera sentí como fuegos pirotécnicos se encendían en mi interior al sentir el roce de sus labios contra los míos.

—Será mejor que subas al autobús —susurró, derramando su aliento dentro de mi boca.

Asentí y él me soltó por completo. Al subirme al autobús un Edward enfurruñado me miró y me dejó pasar al asiento de la ventana sin decir ni una sola palabra. Estaba segura que sabía que me había retrasado por estar con James y también sabía que él sospechaba que las rosas habían sido obra suya ¿Quién más me mandaría flores en Chicago?

Llegamos a la clínica y nos acomodaron a todos en una salita de espera para que fuésemos pasando poco a poco. Edward se sentó lo más lejos de mí que pudo y se dedicó a mirar a la nada mientras yo hojeaba una revista vieja. Nadie hablaba. La salita estaba en completo silencio. Uno a uno nos fueron llamando hasta que al final sólo quedamos Edward, la pareja de la chica rubia y yo.

—Emmett McCarty —anunció la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Esperé que el chico saltara de su silla pero él se mantuvo firme en su asiento, mirando a la enfermera con pánico mientras una gruesa gota de sudor le recorría la frente.

— ¿Señor McCarty? —insistió la enfermera, viendo de Edward a la montaña de músculos y de la montaña a Edward.

— ¿Podríamos dejarme al último? —habló finalmente.

—Lo siento, señor McCarty —respondió la enfermera, negando con la cabeza.

Emmett tragó audiblemente y se secó las gotas de sudor que había en su frente. Parecía nervioso cuando pasó una mirada alrededor de la sala, para fijar la vista en Edward después.

—Que él entre conmigo —casi gimió.

La enfermera seguramente se dio cuenta de cuán nervioso estaba Emmett así que miró su lista y luego llamó a Edward para que entrara con él al cubículo donde le sacarían una muestra de sangre. Edward se puso de pie sin siquiera mirarme y se encaminó al cubículo con Emmett pisándole los talones.

Me quedé sola en la salita de estar, aburrida cerré la revista que estaba leyendo y salté fuera de mi asiento mientras mi mente giraba en torno a James. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasándome con él? Lo conocía de apenas dos días y ya me había besado dos veces.

—Estas comportándote como una zorra, Isabella —susurré en voz alta para mí misma.

Toqué mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos y cerrando los ojos, recordé las sensaciones que me invadieron cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con mis labios más temprano. Volví a recrear la escena en mi mente, deteniéndome en cada detalle, en cada movimiento y en cada toque. Suspiré, anhelando tener sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo… entonces, de la nada, escuché un fuerte estruendo dentro del cuartito un minuto antes de que la puerta se abriera y un Emmett lleno de pánico saliera pitando de ahí para esconderse detrás de mí, seguido de una enfurruñada enfermera con jeringa en mano y un Edward partido en dos por la risa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, desconcertada.

— ¡No dejes que me metan esa cosa en el brazo! —chilló Emmett.

Me tomó de los hombros y me usó como escudo humano mientras Edward seguía riendo sin parar y la enfermera intentaba atrapar a Emmett sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Sólo es un piquetito! —le decía la enfermera, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

— ¡No! —gritó Emmett.

—No va a dolerte —le habló como si se tratase de un niño asustado.

— ¡Claro que lo hará! —siguió él.

Emmett me dejó en el suelo sobre mis pies sólo para abrir la puerta de la salita de espera y salir gritando como si algún asesino en serie lo persiguiera, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza y gritando totalmente aterrado. La enfermera salió detrás de él gritando a quien sabe quién que lo detuviera.

Edward y yo compartimos una mirada, y yo estallé en risotadas con él siguiéndome también.

— ¡Quiero ver cuando lo atrapen! —chillé, muriéndome de risa.

— ¡Yo igual! —Chilló Edward— ¡Vamos detrás de ellos!

Asentí emocionada, y salimos corriendo detrás de la enfermera mientras reíamos sin parar. Fue fácil localizarlos ya que había cerca de cinco enfermeros montados encima de Emmett y la dulce enfermera había sido reemplazada por un enfermero casi tan grandote como el mismo Emmett. El paciente no dejaba de resistirse y gritar que lo dejaran en paz mientras juraba que nunca en su vida había ingerido nada sospechoso y que el estudio de sangre era innecesario. Los enfermeros trataban de calmarlo diciéndole que no sería más que un pequeño piquetito y que no le dolería en lo absoluto, pero él seguía resistiéndose a ser picado por esa aguja.

Finalmente uno de los enfermeros logró hincarle la jeringa en el brazo. Emmett soltó un alarido como si alguien estuviese matándolo justo ahí, luego miró la jeringa y vio como el flujo de sangre salía de su vena. Y cayó desmayado entre los brazos de los enfermeros.

—Se desmayó —susurré, viendo el cuerpo inerte de Emmett en el suelo.

—Eso ocurre cada vez que ve sangre —murmuró una voz detrás de nosotros.

Edward y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo para ver a la rubia de pie detrás de nosotros. Nos sonrió antes de abrirse paso a su compañero.

—Le tiene miedo a las agujas y no puede ver sangre —dijo la rubia—. Lamento lo ocurrido.

—Está bien —dijo uno de los enfermeros, mirándolo como embobado.

Más tarde Edward y yo fuimos a que nos tomaran las muestras. Cuando iba saliendo de la salita de espera, apretando en algodón en mi piquete, vi a James cerca de la puerta hablando con alguien por teléfono. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y me encaminé hacia él enseguida, pero antes de haber dado un paso, una chica castaña llegó corriendo hacia él, lanzándole los brazos al cuello y llenándole el rostro de besos. James la abrazó cuando ella terminó de besarle la cara y hundió la nariz en su sedoso cabello marrón, justo como lo había hecho conmigo más temprano.

* * *

**Waaaaah, sí. Se lo merecía Bella, ¿no? ¿Qué le irá a inventar James a Bella para justificarse? **

**Sé que tarde mucho mucho en actualizar pero bueno tuve problemillas peronales y luego me enfermé Y_Y && ahora tengo toneladas enteras de tarea u_u en fin. Les aviso que retomé las actualizaciones en el blog && como saben primero actualizo allá. Este capítulo estuvo disponible en el blog desde domingo y pronto andaré dejando el capítulo siguiente por allá.**

**Para las que me han estado pidiendo capítulos de mis otros fics por acá, les digo que retomaré eses fics una vez que termine con este && con el de Sencillamente Perfecta (Fuck*ng perfect). El Fic de las gemelas Kris y Bella lo seguiré pero cambiandole el nombre ya que hay un fic muy conocido con ese nombre y no quisiera crear confusión ni colgarme de alguna manera de la fama de la otra autora, el nuevo nombre aun está por confirmarse, había pensado en "las dos caras de Bella" pero no me termina de convencer u_u si tienen alguna sugerencia, soy toda oídos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

"**Mentiras tras bambalinas"**

* * *

Imagen con el vestido de Bella: (No olviden quitarle los espacios) **{Link directo en mi perfil}**

1. bp. blogspot -yGwNw2gN2AY / UU1GqzUou4I / AAAAAAAAAgc / Sxnq7ZyW7sE / s1600 / BDP + C18. jpg

* * *

**Bella PoV.**

Cuando iba saliendo de la salita de espera, apretando en algodón en mi piquete, vi a James cerca de la puerta hablando con alguien por teléfono. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y me encaminé hacia él enseguida, pero antes de haber dado un paso, una chica castaña llegó corriendo hacia él, lanzándole los brazos al cuello y llenándole el rostro de besos. James la abrazó cuando ella terminó de besarle la cara y hundió la nariz en su sedoso cabello marrón, justo como lo había hecho conmigo más temprano.

Sentí que el alma se me caía hasta los pies al presenciar la escena. _Estúpida. Sí, yo no era más que una estúpida._ Mi mandíbula se tensó con la ira que estalló dentro de mí ante mi estúpida ingenuidad y tuve que frenarme para no llegar hasta él y gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la cara.

Alguien se detuvo detrás de mí a observar la misma escena que yo veía sin poder apartar los ojos. No tuve que girarme para saber que se trataba de Edward. Percibí el peso de una mirada sobre mí, pero ignoré el sentimiento y me mantuve firme en mi lugar, hasta que sentí que unos dedos se cerraban entorno a mis hombros y me obligaban a volverme.

— ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Edward.

Estaba molesta… estaba molesta con él por lo de Victoria, con James por lo que sucedía en ese preciso momento, pero estaba más molesta conmigo misma ¡Había sido una idiota! ¡Una completa idiota! Le dediqué la mirada más fría y distante que fui capaz, una mirada mordaz…

— ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? James no es nada mío —dije. Mi voz sonando plana, carente de emociones… distante. Muerta.

Oculté mis sentimientos una vez más mientras nos trasladábamos de regreso al hotel. James intentó acercárseme pero me mantuve al frente de la fila, fuera de su alcance. No quería hablar con él, porque estaba en peligro de romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Llegamos al hotel y Edward y yo nos concentramos en una única cosa: ensayar. Pasamos todo el día practicando nuestras piruetas y esmerando en perfeccionar nuestra técnica, ambos estábamos bañados en sudor y muy hambrientos cuando la noche cayó, pero yo no quería detenerme, quería seguir bailando y dejando que el muro girase a mí alrededor, como si yo fuese el centro de todo.

La satisfacción que me daba bailar y mantener mi mente centrada en los pasos era tanta que mi hambre no hacía mella en mí. Mis pies prácticamente volaban sobre el suelo de la salita del hotel mientras la música sonaba, apenas si tocaban el piso cuando ya estaba elevándome para el siguiente paso. Así eran las cosas para mí; el baile lo significaba todo. Quería bailar, quería mover mis caderas al ritmo que sonaba, quería dejarme llevar por la pasión de la música, quería relajarme mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas en el aire, mi cabello volaba y mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Mi sueño. Yo siempre había deseado bailar para miles de personas, y finalmente llegaba mi oportunidad.

Me di cuenta que a Edward le costaba seguirme el ritmo así que, muy a mi pesar, me detuve a media canción y me rehusé a refugiarme en sus brazos como lo dictaba el siguiente paso.

—Descansemos —jadeé.

—Pero estamos a mitad de la canción —dijo a duras penas.

—Estás cansado y mañana tenemos que presentarnos frente a los jueces, será mejor que vayamos a comer y luego de una ducha, vayamos a dormir.

Edward se acercó a mí, y por alguna extraña razón que nunca llegaré a comprender, me quedé clavada en mi sitio. Él colocó una mano en mi cadera y con la otra tomó mi mano, para después hacerme girar. Gustosa, di una vuelta completa frente a él.

—Terminemos lo que empezamos —susurró. Y me tomó entre sus brazos de acero y me besó.

Sus labios se movieron temerosos sobre los míos, como si esperara que yo lo apartara de mí, pero estaba tan necesitada de sus labios como él parecía estarlo de los míos. Así que sucumbí. Enlacé mis manos detrás de su cuello y mi cuerpo sudoroso se contorsionó hacia el suyo. Sí, le quería ¡Y vaya que le quería! Necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí, necesitaba de él. Poco a poco sus labios se volvieron más hambrientos, igual que los míos. Me besó con frenesí y yo correspondí a sus besos con igual deseo.

Gemí en su boca y de sus labios salió un gruñido. ¡Oh, Dios! Sí, lo necesitaba terriblemente.

Mis dedos temblorosos se enredaron en sus cabellos húmedos. Tiré de ellos con fuerza y él soltó un gruñido que me hizo sonreír para mis adentros. Deslindé mi boca de la suya para aspirar una bocanada de aire, pero su boca no supo quedarse quieta y pronto comenzó a besar mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Suspiré cuando subió por mi cuello dejando húmedos besos sobre mi piel salada y atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes y tiró levemente de él. Subí una pierna hasta su cintura y lo pegué más a mi cuerpo, quería sentirlo más cerca de mí.

De sus labios salía mi nombre como una letanía, como si aferrarse a él le permitiese seguir con vida un par de minutos más. No tardó en levantarme en el aire y pronto me encontré con mis dos piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura mientras el bajaba por el escote de mi blusa y lamía mi pecho de una manera sumamente placentera. Una parte de mi cabeza despertó en el instante en que Edward se topó con mi sujetador, diciéndome que aquello estaba mal, que yo realmente no quería entregarme a Edward por segunda vez cuando él lo único que quería era apuntar mi nombre una vez más en su lista. Pero fui lo suficientemente masoquista como para ahogar esa voz con litros y litros de pasión desenfrenada.

Y así, con Edward marcando cada centímetro de mi piel con sus sensuales labios, me dejé caer en sus garras por segunda vez. Lo que mi querido Edward Cullen no sabía era que esta vez, quien saldría lastimado sería él mismo.

**…**

Desperté a mitad de la salita de estar del hotel, acurrucada contra un cálido pecho que subía y bajaba con una pacífica respiración. Estaba totalmente desnuda, y mi acompañante no llevaba más ropa que yo.

Con mucho cuidado, me deshice de su agarre y me deslicé hasta mi cuartito, cuidando de no hacer ruido me metí a la ducha y me arreglé. Ese día tendríamos nuestra presentación ante los jueces, ellos nos conocerían y evaluarían nuestros talentos con la rutina a elección, la que Edward y yo habíamos montado como un exquisito y romántico vals. Nuestro vals era tan perfecto, que estaba segura que nos llevaríamos el alma de los jueces en cuanto comenzáramos a bailar, hablando en sentido figurado, claro.

Al salir del cuarto, encontré a un Edward recién salido de la ducha que estaba sentado en la pequeña salita comiendo un omelet de huevo y una taza de café.

—Hola —su rostro se iluminó cuando me vio salir del cuartito—, pedí el desayuno en la habitación, espero que no te moleste.

Negué con la cabeza, sin dedicarle una sonrisa en respuesta a la suya. En realidad estaba segura que mi rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Me senté frente a él y tomé un sorbo de jugo de naranja del que seguramente él había estado bebiendo antes de ir por la taza de café.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó, mirándome curioso.

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente. En ese momento el timbre de la habitación sonó, le hice una señal a Edward para que no se levantara y fui a abrir la puerta, del otro lado de la puerta encontré un bello ramo de rosas blancas.

— ¿La señorita Isabella Swan? —preguntó el repartidor, asomándose por un lado del gigantesco arreglo para ver quien le había abierto la puerta.

—Soy yo —contesté, observando el arreglo sin mostrar indicios de querer tomarlo.

—Esto es para usted —me ofreció.

—Lo dudo.

— ¿Eh? —Pareció confundido— Dice que usted es la señorita Isabella Swan y esta es la habitación número…

—Lo sé —le interrumpí—. Pero realmente dudo que eso sea para mí.

—Bueno, tengo órdenes de dejar el arreglo aquí, señorita.

Me balanceé sobre un pie y observé el arreglo de flores mientras acariciaba mi barbilla de forma pensativa, ignorando la cara de frustración del repartidor. ¿Cómo había averiguado que mis rosas favoritas eran las blancas? ¿Por qué seguía mandándome flores?

— ¿Señorita? De verdad, esto es suyo —insistió.

Negué con la cabeza y coloqué ambas manos en mis caderas.

—Nop, no es mío. Lléveselo por donde lo trajo porque no lo quiero —contesté, haciendo un ademán de desprecio para el hermoso arreglo.

—Lea la tarjeta, señorita, y dese cuenta de que es para usted.

Suspiré, cansada. Alcé la mano para tomar la tarjeta que estaba cuidadosamente acomodada en lo alto del arreglo, pero unos dedos largos y níveos la tomaron antes que yo.

_Mi hermosa Isabella,_

_Ansío el momento de verte bailar en el escenario._

_Cuenta con mi voto a tu favor._

_J._

Edward leyó en voz alta y luego me dedicó una mirada larga. Aparté la mirada y empujé fuera al repartidor.

— ¡Lléveselas! ¡No las quiero! —Grité— ¡Y dígale al idiota que las mandó que me deje en paz!

Cerré la puerta con un sonoro portazo y me di media vuelta. Edward estaba ahí, de pie frente a mí y con la tarjeta entre los dedos. Lo fulminé con la mirada y luego fui a sentarme a la salita, tomé un bollo y lo unté con mantequilla.

—Bella…

—Cállate —gruñí, mordisqueando mi bollo—. Mejor ve a cambiarte que tenemos que bajar en unos minutos para la presentación con los jueces.

Escuché que suspiró y luego se arrastró a su cuartito y cerró la puerta con un leve _clic._ Dejé caer mi bollo en la mesa y suspiré, tirando abajo las barreras que mantenían al margen mis sentimientos. ¡Era una estúpida! ¿Confiar en un completo desconocido? No debería dolerme, apenas si conocía a James… sin embargo, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y un abismo en mi pecho. Dejé descansar mi cabeza entre mis manos y sollocé inconscientemente.

Yo, que me jactaba de no ser idiota, estaba cometiendo muchas idioteces últimamente.

**…**

Llegamos al instituto del arte, esta vez James no había ido a recogernos como la vez anterior pero atribuí eso a que él era miembro del jurado y seguramente tenía cosas que hacer antes de que los concursantes llegaran a presentarse ante ellos. Un pensamiento furtivo atravesó mi mente cuando entré al instituto de arte, preguntándome cómo habría reaccionado James al saber que esta vez había rechazado su arreglo de flores. Una parte de mí me dijo que seguramente estaría molesto, un arreglo tan grande y bonito debió costarle un verdadero ojo de la cara.

—Muy bien, jóvenes —dijo una pequeña chica que se había presentado ante nosotros como Elisa—, tiene una hora para preparase para su presentación. Sus vestuarios ya están en los camerinos, del lado derecho tenemos el de las chicas y del lado izquierdo está el de los hombres. Irán pasando conforme al número de folio que encontrarán en su vestuario.

Me aparté hacia los camerinos de mujeres sin dedicarle una mirada a Edward. Sabía que él tendría preguntas que hacerme por mi frialdad pero no quería responderle, no todavía. Iba a lastimarlo pero sería después de encargarme de James.

En los camerinos encontré el vestido que Alice había confeccionado para mí. Era un hermoso vestido color durazno, parecido al de una quinceañera. Largo y esponjado, que se abrazaba a mi cuerpo y lo resaltaba. Me senté frente a un gran espejo y comencé mi elaborado peinado. Alice me había enseñado un sencillo, pero hermoso peinado para mi presentación. Consistía en levantar mi cabello en una coleta y luego irlo enredando al derredor de la goma que sujetaba mi cabello, creando una _cebolla_. Algunos mechones se salían, enmarcando mi rostro y opté por marcar mis risos y acomodarlos sobre mi cara de manera que me hiciera mi peinado sencillo en algo realmente digno de la realeza. Apliqué una ligera capa de maquillaje y opté por no poner rubor en mis mejillas ya que con el calor del baile, estas no tardarían en teñirse de rosa.

Una notita estaba prendida a mi vestido de quinceañera, se trataba el número de folio que me decía que Edward y yo seríamos los últimos en salir al escenario. _Lo mejor para el final _pensé egocéntricamente.

Me calcé mi vestido, y este se abrazó a mi cuerpo de inmediato. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando vi mi reflejo. Lucía como una verdadera princesa de _Disney_.

—Luces _hermosa_ —susurró Edward cuando me vio.

Me tambaleé hacia él. Llevaba zapatos altos y no estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos… afortunadamente cuando bailaba mi equilibrio se transformaba totalmente y yo podría pasar fácilmente por una trapecista cuando estaba bailando.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó, tomándome por la cintura para ayudarme a mantener erguida.

—No —mentí, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Él rió por lo bajo y apretó su agarre en torno a mi cintura, en una manera muda de decirme que todo estaría bien. Yo sonreí para tranquilizarlo y él se inclinó para depositar un beso en mis labios en el momento justo en que James apareció en escena.

—Necesito hablar contigo, _Isa_ —dijo, mirando alternativa entre Edward y yo.

Miré a Edward y asentí para decirle que estaba bien. Él suspiró y se apresuró a dejar su beso en mis labios, no lo alejé… no era el momento de lastimarlo, primero tenía que ocuparme de James.

—Así que tú y él… —comenzó, tan pronto como Edward se alejó.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le interrumpí.

Él suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Rechazaste mis flores —dijo, frustrado.

—No las quería —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Por qué?

¡Mierda! A un minuto parecía frustrado y sumamente enojado y al siguiente se veía dolido.

— ¿Por qué no se las regalas a la linda castaña que te llenó de besos ayer mientras estábamos en el hospital sacando las muestras? —espeté.

Su rostro se contrajo, notablemente sorprendido porque lo hubiese visto. Lo miré, ansiosa por saber qué tontería me inventaría para seguir teniéndome a su merced, derritiéndome con su maldito toque.

— ¿Es eso? —Preguntó, sonriente— ¿Eso es lo que te puso molesta, _Isa_?

No dije nada. Él soltó una risotada.

— ¡Ella es mi hermana, _bebé_! —expresó, sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Creíste que ella era algo más? —bufó— Ella y yo no nos hemos visto en una larga temporada así que cuando supo que estaba en Chicago quiso que nos viéramos. Le dije que podía pasar un poco de tiempo con ella antes de regresar con ustedes al hotel y eso fue lo que pasó.

Mi cuerpo se relajó.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —contestó, abriendo los brazos para recibirme en ellos.

Me apresuré a acudir a él y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando su escencia masculina y llenando mis pulmones de él. Desistí de toda venganza contra él o contra Edward en el preciso momento en que James tomó mi barbilla y tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás para besarme como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Tú eres la única, _Isa_ —susurró contra mi rostro, alzando la mano para acariciar mi mejilla enrojecida.

Sonreí. Hallarme entre sus brazos me daba una extraña sensación de mariposas en el estómago y me hacía sentir mareada cuando aspiraba su aroma. Él se deslindó de mí agarre unos segundos después y dejó un beso en mi frente antes de regresar al escenario para poder evaluarnos a Edward y a mí.

—Les robaremos el corazón con nuestra presentación —le sonreí.

—Tú ya me has robado el corazón, _Isa_ —contestó, dedicándome una sonrisa juguetona.

James desapareció para regresar al escenario, un minuto después Elisa apareció para llamarnos a Edward y a mí a escena. Le sonreí a Edward mientras tomaba mi mano para entrar al escenario pero él no me regresó la sonrisa, a decir verdad apenas si me dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

Dibujé una sonrisa espléndida para los jueces y Edward y yo hicimos una pequeña flexión para presentarnos. Elisa dijo nuestros nombres y de dónde veníamos, luego le preguntó a Edward si podíamos comenzar, él tocó mi cintura y con la otra mano enlazó nuestros dedos.

— ¿Lista? —murmuró, serio.

Asentí, sonriéndole.

Él dio la orden para que la música comenzara a sonar y segundos después la suave melodía comenzó a llenar mis oídos. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y cerré los ojos mientras daba el primer paso. Me dejé llevar por las olas de un mar invisible de notas musicales. Las manos de Edward me sostuvieron con fuerza mientras íbamos dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el escenario.

Di un par de saltos de ballet con Edward tomándome de la cintura y luego di un giro gracioso sobre mi propio eje para terminar tendida en sus brazos. Los movimientos de Edward eran tan graciosos como los míos y ambos parecíamos uno solo, complementándonos en el escenario.

Mis piernas volaban, haciéndome girar y girar. Yo era feliz dando pasos delicados, apenas rosando el suelo con mis zapatillas y siendo tan ligera como una pluma en los brazos de mi acompañante. Para terminar nuestra presentación, Edward me hizo girar fuera de sus brazos. Alcé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza mientras daba pequeños pasitos y giraba lejos de él, finalmente dejé caer mis brazos a mis costados y di una vuelta con mis brazos extendidos, mi vestido se infló con el vuelo de mis giros y mientras giraba sobre las puntas de mis pies, alcé mi pierna derecha y di un paso fuera del eje de mis giros para comenzar un salto gracioso con destino hacia los brazos de Edward. Era una pirueta complicada pero la habíamos practicado innumerables veces así que mi caída fue limpia y perfecta. Edward me bajó, me reclinó y observó mi rostro desde lo alto. Sus esmeraldas penetraron en mí, y dentro de ellas vi dolor dibujado en cada rincón de su interior. Como marcaba la coreografía, él me hizo girar en esa postura y terminó enterrando el rostro dramáticamente en la curva de mi cuello, mientras yo tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba mis manos flácidas caer.

El silencio reinó en la habitación cuando la música cesó, preocupada entreabrí un ojo para mirar a mi derredor. Los jueces nos veían con una notable cara de asombro y Elisa sostenía el micrófono mientras en sus labios se formaba una perfecta O.

Edward me levantó y ambos hicimos una pequeña reverencia hacia los jueces para agradecer cuando ellos nos aplaudieron. Salimos del escenario y en mi rostro no podía dibujarse una sonrisa más grande de la que ya había en él.

—Les hemos encantado, Edward —chillé— ¿Los viste? ¡Nuestra actuación ha sido magnifica!

Di una vuelta, manifestando mi felicidad de la única manera que sabía. Lo miré cuando me di cuenta que el no parecía ni tantito feliz.

— ¿Edward, por qué no te ves feliz? —le cuestioné, acercándome a él y tomándole las manos— Vamos, ¡sonríe!

—No puedo sonreír, Bella —susurró, soltándose de mi agarre.

Me preocupé.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —pregunté.

—Nada.

—Pareces molesto.

—Molesto no… —susurró, mirándome directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear— Herido tal vez.

— ¿Herido? —repetí.

— ¿A qué estás jugando, _Isa_? —el apodo usado por James para referirse a mí salió de su boca destilando ácido— Un día te acuestas conmigo, pasamos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas cuando nos abrazamos y llegamos juntos al éxtasis. Y al día siguiente te besas con un maldito mentiroso.

Mi rostro se contrajo con incredibilidad. Él nos había visto a James y a mí antes de que fuéramos llamados al escenario.

—Edward… —comencé.

— ¡No! No más _"Edward"_. ¿Qué no entiendes que ese idiota solamente te hará sufrir? ¡Míralo, Isabella! Él es del tipo que engatusa a las niñas jóvenes y _las_ usa para sus sucios deseos.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? —grité.

— ¡Más de lo que piensas! ¿Le conoces siquiera?

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da? —gruñí.

—Me importa porque te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —gritó— ¿Es _tan _complicado de entender? ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo para que comprendas? Te. Quiero.

Lo miré, incapaz de decir algo. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y un nudo creció en mi garganta. ¿Me quería? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto creerle a él y tan poco creerle a James? ¿Sería que Edward significaba más…?

Él se acercó, acunó mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos que tiempo atrás habían estado sosteniéndome con seguridad mientras bailábamos en el escenario como si fuéramos un solo ser.

—Entiéndelo, Bella. Yo te quiero, ¿por qué no te puedes permitir quererme?

Como pude, negué con la cabeza, sacudiendo las emociones que me embargaban al ver esas esmeraldas tan emotivas mirarme fijamente.

—Por favor, Bella —suplicó—. Por favor, déjame quererte.

—Edward, yo…

— ¡Isabella! —llamaron a mis espaldas.

De un segundo a otro pasé de tener mi rostro entre las manos de Edward a tener los labios de James sobre los mío.

—Lo has hecho magnífico, _Isa_. Los demás jueces te adoran —dijo, haciéndome girar en el aire.

Mientras James me levantaba y celebraba el hecho de que me había convertido en la favorita de los jueces, vi como Edward agachaba la cabeza y se retiraba de ahí con la cabeza vencida y los hombros caídos. En mi garganta se formó su nombre, listo para salir de entre mis labios. Me imaginé gritando su nombre, abandonando los brazos de James y corriendo hacia él para hundir mi rostro en su pecho y decirle que yo también le quería con voz ahogada y rota; entonces él me tomaría entre sus brazos, me daría vueltas como lo habíamos hecho en nuestra rutina y besaría mis labios con ternura y pasión.

Edward alzó la cabeza y me miró, como si hubiera sido capaz de escuchar mis absurdos pensamientos que gritaban en mi cabeza. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y su nombre subió por mi garganta, listo para ser expulsado… pero mis labios se mantuvieron sellados.

Y entonces su mirada se endureció y mis amadas esmeraldas me gritaron que, algún día, me arrepentiría por mis elecciones.

* * *

Lamento mucho la espera :S me ha costado sentarme a escribir en los últimos días, he tenido muchas preocupaciones y problemas personales que ocupan casi todo el espacio en mi mente & sacan a patadas a mis amados personajes... pero bueno, finalmente logré terminar el capítulo. Es mucho más largo de lo normal, pero espero que les guste. Otra razón por la que tardé en actualizar es que olvidé que no había publicado acá :S & que sólo estaba en el blog :$ ¡Soy culpable! Lo siento u_u

Continuando con las felicitaciones & dedicaciones. En días pasados fue el cumpleaños de: **Orpha Cullen, Adriana Ortiz Ramirez, MoOnse Lara Cullen, Nachuu Moraga, Aleja Lara** & **Carly Ortega **(Todos nombres de FB). Este capítulo fue dedicado a ellas, hermosas & amadas lectoras n_n


	20. Chapter 20

**Bailes de pasión.**

**Capítulo 19**

**"Realidad"**

**Edward PoV.**

Me acerqué a ella y acuné su hermoso rostro entre mis manos. La miré a los ojos, tratando de transmitir en mi mirada lo que realmente sentía por ella ¿Por qué no podía verlo? ¿Por qué no podía creerme?

—Entiéndelo, Bella —supliqué—. Yo te quiero ¿Por qué no te puedes permitir quererme?

Yo sabía que ella me quería, me lo había demostrado la primera vez que pasamos una noche juntos. Ella se había entregado a mí por propia voluntad, me había dicho que me quería y yo le había creído, le creía ahora y le creería siempre. Podría ser contraproducente creer que en su interior ella realmente me amaba, incluso podría caer como masoquista considerando los constantes rechazos por los que me había hecho pasar, pero no me importaba. Ella me había dicho una vez que me quería y me aferraría a eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras aún la tenía cogida del rostro. Quería besarla, rozar mis labios con los suyos y suplicarle una vez más que me amara…

—Por favor, Bella —gemí—. Por favor, déjame quererte.

Sonaba desesperado, pero así es como realmente estaba. Desesperado. Muerto de amor por ella.

—Edward, yo… —comenzó a decir, pero entonces alguien detrás de nosotros la llamó. No tuve que levantar la vista para saber que se trataba de _él_.

De un momento a otro llegó hasta donde estábamos, la cogió de la cintura y la volvió hacia sí para plantarle ese beso que yo no me había atrevido a darle segundos atrás. Observé la escena, aturdido. ¿Cómo podía tocar así a _mí _bella? ¡Ella era _mía!... _

Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que eso era absurdo… Ella no era mía, era de James.

El rostro de ella estaba descompuesto por la sorpresa mientras que el de él estaba inundado de dicha; abrazaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo y parecía enfrascado solamente en ella. Parecía enamorado.

Siempre me burlé de las personas sentimentalistas que dicen que sentían cómo su corazón se rompía en su interior cuando tenían algún mal trago amoroso, siempre pensé que todo eso era ilógico y mera cursilería; palabras estratégicamente creadas por algún lírico aburrido.

Entonces, me enamoré… y como era de esperarse, mi corazón caliente fue arrancado de mi pecho y lanzado a los leones para que lo devoraran. Una comparación bastante drástica, pero se parecía mucho al dolor que sentía en mi pecho en esos momentos. Verlos disfrutar de su pedacito de cielo, mientras yo moría lentamente por dentro, era como recibir una cubetada de agua helada y una bofetada al mismo tiempo.

_"Nunca fue tuya, Cullen" _me dije a mí mismo, girando sobre mis talones para salir de ahí.

El dolor y la tristeza pronto le abrieron paso a la cólera ¡Tenía que salir de ahí urgentemente! En un leve rayo de ingenuidad le dediqué una mirada de soslayo a Isabella, pero ella seguía mirándome con el rostro descompuesto por la efusividad de James. Esperé que ella saliera de sus brazos, aguardé que corriera hasta mí y me dijera que a quien amaba era a mí; y sabía que yo la perdonaría, porque el corazón nos hace hacer cosas irracionales. En cambio, ella se quedó ahí sin hacer ni decir nada, se quedó mirándome, hablándome a través de su mirada… diciendo cuán importante era para ella; pero no era suficiente, no quería que me lo dijese con la mirada, quería que lo demostrara.

_"Es la última vez que juegas conmigo, Isabella Swan. Nunca más volveré a caer en tus juegos."_ Mis pensamientos estaban cargados con rencor, sentí mi mirada endurecerse y me volví hacia la salida, pisando duramente mientras caminaba por los abarrotados pasillos del lugar.

Afuera el aire es bochornoso pero realmente no me importa mucho, bajo los escalones con el único fin de alejarme tanto de ella como de su nuevo amante. La rabia quema en mis venas y mi visión parece enrojecida gracias a la ira. Quiero apartarme, quiero mandar todo a la mierda y alejarme de la mujer que no sabido hacer otra cosa que lastimarme; pero no puedo, una estúpida e ingenua parte de mí aun siente esperanzas, sin importar lo ridículo que suene eso.

—Hey, tú… al que se le perdió la fiesta de disfraces.

Es una chica quien grita, y no necesito mirarla para saber que se dirige a mí. No me saqué el vestuario así que puedo imaginar el por qué de su comentario.

—Amigo, sólo bromeo —ella se acercó y se emparejó conmigo.

—Sólo déjame en paz —murmuré, por lo bajo.

Ella resopló.

—Si perdiste la dirección de la fiesta donde será el show, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar —murmuró, plantándose frente a mí.

—Realmente no estoy de humor…, y no soy tu _amigo_ —mi voz suena gruesa y dura, realmente quiero estar solo y golpear algunos botes de basura para descargar mi frustración.

— ¡Oh, vamos, chico! —insistió.

Le saqué la vuelta, de verdad no quería lidiar con ella. Comencé a caminar pero apenas si di un par de pasos lejos de la chica, cuando corrió detrás de mí y me hizo volverme, cogiéndome del brazo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, llegando a mí limite.

Ella se encogió por un cuarto de segundo, pero luego alzó la barbilla y me miró a los ojos, desafiante.

— ¿Ves a los chicos que están allá? —preguntó.

Miré sobre su hombro a un grupo mixto que estaba cerca de unos cuantos autos remodelados, todos nos miraban con notable interés y sonrisas en sus rostros. Yo no entendí por qué nos estaban mirando así que la cuestioné con mi mirada.

—Son amigos míos y creen que soy una maldita mojigata —ella soltó un resoplido y sonrió traviesamiente—, así que hice una apuesta con ellos. Cien dólares a que invito al chico con traje de príncipe a tomar un trago.

Le di una mirada al grupo de chicos que no dejaban de observarnos, y luego la miré a ella. Realmente la miré. Era bonita, no cabía duda de ello. Ojos grandes color azul pálido, cabello rubio cenizo y en ondas que eran lo suficientemente largas como para cubrir sus pechos, labios rosados y carnosos, en forma de corazón. Sí, muy hermosa… pero no era Bella.

—No estoy interesado, gracias —murmuré, comenzando a darme la vuelta de nuevo.

— ¡Espera! —chilló. Me di la vuelta para dejarle en claro que no quería ir con ella a ningún lado— Si no logro llevarte a tomar algo al pub que está a unas cuantas calles, tendré que pagarles lo doble que ellos me pagarán a mí si gano.

Les di otra mirada a los chicos.

—Entonces esos no son tus amigos —respondí, cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho.

Ella sonrió sardónica.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ese no es el punto. Vamos, haz tu buena obra del día.

—Creéme, he hecho muchas buenas obras últimamente y no me ha ido muy bien —contesté, con cierto dejo de amargura mientras recordaba cuando René me pidió que fuera la pareja de baile de su hija.

—Eso significa que eres un buen samaritano —contestó, sonriente.

—Eso significa que soy un estúpido.

—Bueno, eso podríamos discutirlo en un pub ¿Qué dices? No puede ser tan malo ir a tomar una copa conmigo ¿Realmente soy tan fea?

Me reí, ella definitivamente no era fea. Alcé la vista al frente, el cielo estaba medio nublado y, como siempre que lo veía, me trajo tranquilidad. Me di cuenta que mi enojo se había disipado un poco desde que estaba charlando con esta desconocida, y tuve que agradecerle mentalmente por haberme metido en mi camino. Mis ojos cayeron en la puerta del museo por donde hacía poco acababa de salir, y la esbelta y hermosa figura de una mujer captó todo mi interés.

Era alta, pero no tanto; el cabello castaño levantado en un elaborado moño; a la distancia pude ver que sus labios eran de un exquisito color rojizo que contrastaba con su piel albina. Su vestido de princesa, bombacho y hasta los pies, con hebras del mismo volando al derredor y haciéndola parecer un ángel con sus gloriosas y hermosas alas extendidas. Era ella… _mi Bella._

Creí, estúpidamente, que vendría tras de mí, que se había deslindado de los extraños brazos de James para correr junto a mí, dejarse envolver por mis brazos y enterrar su rostro en mi pecho. Tontamente esperé escuchar de ella un 'lo siento' y un 'te amo'…, pero eso jamás llegó. James y otro hombre desconocido se unieron a ella al cabo de unos segundos, el primero colocó su mano derecha en la parte posterior de su cintura, atrayendo así su atención. Isabella levantó la vista hacia James y sonrió educadamente, estrechó su mano con el desconocido y juro que vi su mirada ampliarse. No me hacía falta estar frente a ella para saber que sus ojos también brillaban con excitación. Seguramente ese hombre era alguien importante en el mundo del baile. Alguien que tenía una buena amistad con James.

Entonces me di cuenta de todo.

Ella no amaba a James y no me amaba a mí. Ella únicamente amaba el baile. Isabella Swan no me había entregado nunca su corazón, ni se lo entregaría a James, por la simple y sencilla razón de que su corazón pertenecía a la pista de baile. Tristemente me di cuenta que siempre había sido así.

Isabella Swan me había elegido únicamente porque sabía que era la persona indicada para seguirle el ritmo en la pista, se me había metido entre los ojos y había aprovechado mi debilidad hacia ella para utilizarme como un títere a su completo antojo. Sí, Isabella era malvada e interesada ¡Y yo apenas lo acababa de descubrir! Ella tampoco quería a James, sólo estaba con él porque James podría ligarla con gente importante que explotaría su talento.

Bien dicen que nunca se llega a conocer a la gente completamente.

Miré de vuelta a la chica frente a mí, me veía expectante a mi respuesta. No habían pasado más que un par de segundos, pero yo sentí que habían sido horas.

De pronto, la salida al pub me pareció increíblemente fantástica.

—Está bien, vayamos a tomar unos tragos —contesté, sonriéndole a la chica.

Su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos expresaron su sorpresa. Volví a levantar la vista hacia Isabella, ella volvía a mirarme, ahora con el ceño fruncido. No le tomé importancia, ahora que había descubierto su jueguito no me dejaría vencer por ella.

Tomé la mano de la chica y me dejé guiar por ella hasta el pub, donde ahogaría mi pena por haberme enamorado de una mujer tan incorrecta con litros y litros de alcohol.

* * *

**Me ausenté, lo sé. Sigo con problemitas, que no estoy para contar ni ustedes para saber, así que dejémoslo aquí. Lo importante es que me tienen de vuelta. Tampoco he estado muy bien de salud, pero aproveché la magia de los medicamentos y logré terminar este capítulo, que espero y les haya gustado. Como dije en el grupo, para las que piensan que Edward y Bella estará juntos pronto, mejor vayan tomando asiento… porque mi parte malvada se ha apoderado de este Fic (como pudieron darse cuenta ya) y le trairé mucho más sufrimiento a estos dos.**

**Un beso para todas y todos los que me leen, estaré contestando dudas y reviews por MP en estos días. Nos vemos en la actualización de Sencillamente Perfecta, y si no leen ese fic… léanlo, aunque creo que llorarán T_T sino, pues no vemos en la próxima actualización de BDP. Un abrazo y gracias por todos sus reviews, ánimos y buenos deseos, tanto por aquí como por Facebook. Ustedes son lo máximo y les quiero muchísimo.**

**Hasta la próxima :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bailes de pasión**

**Capítulo 20**

**"El otro clavo de Edward"**

_[En el capítulo anterior]_

—Está bien, vayamos a tomar unos tragos —contesté, sonriéndole a la chica.

Su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos expresaron su sorpresa. Volví a levantar la vista hacia Isabella, ella volvía a mirarme, ahora con el ceño fruncido. No le tomé importancia, ahora que había descubierto su jueguito no me dejaría vencer por ella.

Tomé la mano de la chica y me dejé guiar por ella hasta el pub, donde ahogaría mi pena por haberme enamorado de una mujer tan incorrecta con litros y litros de alcohol.

**Edward PoV.**

— ¡Es que no entiendes! —hipé, dejando mi quinto vaso de tequila en la mesa— ¡Es una maldita hija de…!

Su mano se posó en mi hombro antes de que pudiera decir lo que mi mente gritaba _Isabella era una maldita hija de puta_. Camille, mi linda acompañante, me dedicó una sonrisa compasiva y arrancó de mis dedos el vaso vacío.

—Edward, necesitas calmarte un poco —susurró Camille, sugerente—. Será mejor que te acompañe a tu hotel, te des una buena ducha y te vayas a dormir.

— ¡No quiero dormir! —tercié ¿por qué quería que me diera una ducha también? Me había duchado antes del concurso y en ese momento no estaba sudando ni nada parecido.

—Vamos, no estás bien… —continúo.

— ¡Vete tú! Seguramente eres igual que ella, interesada ¡Sólo querías ganar esa estúpida apuesta! ¡Lárgate, lárgate!

Estaba harto de las mujeres, estaba cansado de que trataran de usarme… primero Isabella con su estúpido concurso de baile y ahora Camille. ¡Que se vayan todas por donde vinieron que yo ni las necesito! Todas son igualmente interesadas y malvadas arpías trepadoras. ¡Unas malditas arpías!

—Camy, debemos irnos —escuché que le decía una de sus amigas.

Yo me encontraba con el rostro apoyado contra la mesa del pequeño bar al que Camille me había llevado; era bastante lindo y lo mejor era que servían tragos lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerme perder los sentidos con apenas cinco vasos de tequila. No escuché qué les respondió Camille a sus amigos pero no sentí que se levantara de la silla que estaba a mi lado, y no percibí su intención de dejarme solo justo como se lo había pedido.

— ¡Cantinero! —llamé, levantando mi vaso para mostrarle que quería otro. El hombre detrás de la barra miró cauteloso a Camille, eso me hizo enfadar— ¡No la mire a ella, ella no es mi niñera! Sirvame otro trago, he dicho.

El cantinero negó con la cabeza y siguió limpiando el vaso que tenía en las manos, no parecía tener intensión de atender mi orden. Volteé a ver a Camille, sus cejas estaban arqueadas en preocupación y su rostro tenía rasgos de preocupación. Me sentí mal por apenas unos segundos, luego el rostro de Camille se transformó al de Isabella y sentí cómo mi estómago se retorcía.

— ¡Te dije que me dejaras solo! —le grité, sin importarme que todos en el lugar nos miraran— ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

—No voy a irme y dejarte aquí para que te ahogues con tu propio dolor y quien sabe cuántos tragos más —contestó firmemente.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta, estaba muy dolido por lo que Isabella me había hecho. Pese a todo, yo estaba enamorado de ella y todas las decisiones que estaba tomando últimamente hacía que me desilusionara más y más de ella… temía que llegase el día en el que definitivamente terminara por no sentir absolutamente nada por ella. Sollocé una vez más. Cuando ese día llegase, mi vida quedaría completamente vacía.

_Isabella… mí Isabella…_

—Vamos, Edward —susurró Camille, poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre mis manos que aún apretaban el vaso vacío—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

No quería irme, estaba deseoso de poder terminar con todo eso. Todas mis malditas ilusiones se habían roto, Isabella Swan se había encargado de desterrarlas y volverlas polvo, había tomado mi corazón y lo había vuelto añicos. Yo que en días atrás la tenía sobre un pedestal, casi la idolatraba… ahora aquellos días parecían tan irreales, tan poco probables ¿Cómo me había enamorado de una mujer tan malvada?

"Un lobo disfrazado de oveja." Pensé amargamente. Levanté la vista hacia Camille, en sus ojos encontré compasión y preocupación. Ella estaba ahí, escuchándome sufrir por una mujer terrible… pero a fin de cuentas estaba ahí cuando Isabella no lo había estado.

Los cinco tequilas tomaron voluntad de mí. Tome las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Camille y les di un apretón, ella me sonrió y apartó una mano para acariciarme el rostro.

—Por favor, Edward, vayámonos —susurró, suplicante.

Ella no tuvo que insistir demasiado. Asentí y con su ayuda y la de un mesero, logré ponerme de pie. Todo mi mundo se tambaleó cuando me encontré finalmente sobre mis pies, sentí vértigo y las náuseas volvieron a mí; pero la fiel mano de Camille seguía aferrada a mi mano derecha, enviándome energías para continuar, brindándome apoyo y haciéndome sentir bien por un momento.

Cogimos un taxi y le di la dirección del hotel al taxista, afortunadamente podía recordarla sino estaríamos en un verdadero problema. Camille dejó que apoyara mi cabeza en su regazo, acarició mis cabellos mientras dibujaba patrones irregulares en mi brazo para calmarme. Me sentía como un niñito siendo protegido por su madre, y terminé encontrándome sumamente cómodo entre los brazos de Camille.

—Perdóname —le susurré a Camille, cuando me ayudó a bajar del taxi.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, sonriente. Sus ojos me dijeron que sabía a qué me refería pero que prefería que lo dejara pasar… pero no lo haría, tenía que decirle esto.

—Por decirte que eres igual que ella —susurré, acariciando su mejilla.

Ella estaba apoyada contra la puerta abierta del taxi mientras que yo estaba en la acera frente al hotel; me acerqué lentamente, sus ojos azules me miraban con intensidad y había un brillo que los hacía ver totalmente irresistibles. Ella de verdad era muy hermosa.

—Definitivamente no eres como…

—No lo digas —susurró, colocando su dedo índice contra mis labios.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un par de segundos más y luego ella retiró su dedo de mis labios y me besó. Fue un beso sencillo e inocente, pero hizo que algo en mi interior se revolviera. Mi corazón y mi pulso se aceleraron y me sentí aún más ebrio.

—Fue un placer conocerte, chico —susurró, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita —me alejé un poco e hice una reverencia hacia ella.

Su risa llenó mis oídos y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Ella era diferente, no cabía duda de ello.

**Bella PoV.**

Me encontraba en la habitación del hotel cuando me llamaron de recepción diciendo que mi pareja de baile se había dignado a llegar. Suspiré tranquila, la última vez que lo vi él no lucía realmente bien. Agradecí a la señorita de recepción y bajé a toda prisa para recibirlo, puesto que me habían dicho que parecía pasado de copas.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del hotel lo vi hablando con la misma chica que lo vi irse hacía un par de horas, comencé a dar un paso hacia él pero luego vi cómo se inclinaba ante ella y un par de segundos más tarde, ella lo besó. Sentí la urgencia de precipitarme hacia donde estaba aquella tipa y alejarla de mi Edward, pero cuando él no se alejó supe que había perdido protestad sobre él. Edward disfrutaba de sus besos.

Ella susurró algo que no logré escuchar, luego el hizo una reverencia ante ella como si fuera una princesa. Y ambos rieron.

Lo había pedido. Había perdido a Edward.

Una lágrima furtiva salió de mis ojos, pero rápidamente la aparté y regresé sobre mis pasos hacia mi habitación, escuché que la señorita de recepción me llamaba pero la ignoré y continué mi camino. No quería que Edward me viera así.

Me arrojé contra mi cama tan pronto como llegué a mi habitación y las estúpidas lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar su rápido descenso. ¿Por qué lloraba de todos modos? Yo había elegido cuando no me aparté de James para ir con él. Edward parecía ser un egocéntrico, prepotente, engreído, sabelotodo, mientras que James era todo lo contrario y me hacía sentir bien cuando estaba con él… entonces ¿por qué lloraba al ver que Edward había encontrado alguien? Era lo mejor ¿no?

Un par de minutos más tarde escuché que la puerta se cerraba, no me moví pero supe que se trataba de Edward porque el fuerte aroma a alcohol me golpeó mientras se acercaba más. Lo sentí detenerse en la puerta de mi cuartito.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Él me veía con el rostro impecable, aunque el aire de embriaguez estaba tatuado en él. Nos miramos por un minuto en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada puesto que nuestros ojos decían lo que nuestras bocas se negaban a admitir.

Nos amábamos.

Tomé valor y comencé a abrir mi boca para decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero entonces él dio media vuelta y se fue.

"Lo has perdido." Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Me di la vuelta y seguí llorando contra las sábanas de mi cama hasta que finalmente el sueño me venció y me encontré ahogada entre lágrimas, cansancio y un infinito dolor en mi pecho.

* * *

Les advertí que no estarían juntos en un largo rato... ¿Camille se volverá alguien importante en la vida de Edward? ¿Y James e Isabella, creen que funcionen? Yo realmente tengo mis dudas.

Bella está siendo una maldita cabezona y, cómo dicen en mi país, ni come ni deja comer xD jajajaja en fin, esperemos a ver qué más sale... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si es así déjenme un RR, & si no les gustó, también para tenerlo en cuenta xD

Les mando un besote y bueno ¡Feliz día del niño! (En mi país es hoy)

_Todos somos niños, la edad es sólo un número._

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! XOXO


End file.
